So, This Is What Love Feels Like
by DeanWinchestersGirl84
Summary: After meeting Flare and her crazy sister Abbey, Sam and Dean's worlds are turned upside down when they are forced to face, Heaven, Hell, and what might be worst of all, their feelings. Rated M for language and some adult content.
1. A Date With Death

**A/N: **Okay, so an acquaintance of mine thought that it would be a good idea for me to write a story about a role play that we are doing right now. And, since I have no other ideas to write about right now, I figured, what the hell, I'll give it a shot. So, things you should know...Flare, her OC, is a forest elf, and it starts out kind of abruptly. So, I hope you enjoy and don't forget, reviews are always appreciated. Well, here goes...

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER ONE: A DATE WITH DEATH**

Flare crouched in the forest, her long, crimson hair covering her pointed ears. Blood covered her jeans and green tank top. She had been attacked by a bear; a bear that had seemed very calm only moments before. However, since she had seen the cloud of black pass over the forest, the animals have been acting strange. She clenched her golden eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain the gashes were radiating throughout her body. There was nothing she could do; only hope that someone would come into the forest soon, otherwise, she would surely die.

Sam continued to run through the dark forest. He and Dean had been separated at some point, and there was no way for Sam to know if Dean was okay; or if he was even still alive. There was definitely something going on with the wildlife in the area, and Sam and Dean had fallen victim. They had been running from what seemed like a rabid fox when they were separated, and the thing had followed Sam. Somehow, he had managed to shake it, and for that, he was grateful.

Suddenly, he tripped over something, falling flat on his face, leaves and dirt splattering into his shaggy brown hair as he hit his head on an overgrown root. Groaning in pain, Sam rolled over, searching for what he had tripped over. When he realized it was a human, he scrambled to the girl's side. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing that she was injured. "Are you all right?" he asked, speaking softly, putting all of his Sam Winchester charm into it.

Flare opened her eyes, just barely. Before her, she saw a man, about her age, cute, too. Although she was choking on her own blood, she managed to speak. "B-Bear," she weakly answered. "Th-There is something w-wrong with the a-animals," she explained before everything went black.

Quickly, Sam picked up the bleeding girl, running to the area where he remembered Dean parking the Impala. He pulled the back door open, gently laying her inside. Next, he fished his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Dean's number. When Dean answered, Sam ordered him to get to the car as soon as possible, explaining the dire situation. There was no doubt in his mind that if he didn't get this poor girl to the hospital fast, she wasn't going to make it.

Dean ran as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to get to the Impala. Once, he almost tripped, but he caught himself and continued with his mission. Soon enough, he reached his beloved Impala. He hopped into the driver's seat. "Sam, get in!" he ordered, shoving the keys into the ignition.

Sam didn't have to be told twice. He jumped into the passenger seat. "Drive, Dean! If we don't get her to a hospital soon, she's not going to make it." Sam bit his lower lip, praying that they would be in time to save her.

"Hold on!" Dean peeled out of the woods faster than he had ever driven before. "How is she doing back there?"

Sam looked back at their patient. He saw all of the gashes and deep wounds spewing blood everywhere. He could tell she was having trouble breathing, as well. "Drive faster, Dean," he begged, tears forming behind his eyes. "I think we're losing her."

Dean pressed his foot down on the gas pedal relentlessly, kicking the speed up to eighty miles per hour. As he did this, Flare held on to the seat, tears rolling down her cheeks because of the immense pain she was in. She was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Sam fought the urge to let his own tears fall, knowing that if they did, it would only scare this girl more. He had to be strong for her. Gently, he took her hand in his, staring into her brilliant golden eyes. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he assured her. "We're almost at the hospital."

Moments later, Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot. Flare was fighting for her life, the pain she was in almost unbearable. Her lids began to feel heavy, too heavy, so she allowed them to slip closed. Soon, her grip on the boy's hand loosened a bit.

As soon as the car came to a stop in the one of the parking spaces, Sam jumped out of the car. He slowly lifted the girl from the vehicle, careful not to hurt her, and ran inside. "Help!" he yelled. "I need help!"

A young nurse came to his side. "What happened?" she asked, quickly checking Flare's pulse.

"Uh, she was attacked. A bear, I think she said." Sam lay her on the hospital bed, backing away to give the nurse more room. "Is she going to be all right?"

An older nurse walked in, shoving Sam aside. "Please go to the waiting room, sir," she ordered. "Doctor, there is no pulse."

"Start CPR," the doctor ordered, closing the door so Sam could no longer hear what was going on inside.

Feeling his heart drop, Sam sulked to the waiting room, slumping into a chair beside Dean.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over at Dean, tears stinging his eyes. "I don't know, Dean," he sniffled. "The doctor closed the door while they were working." A tear escaped and trickled down his cheek. "There was no pulse."

Dean put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder, his heart breaking as he was forced to watch his little brother cry.

Back in the room, the nurse pulled the paddles close to Flare's bed, the doctor grabbing them, placing them on his patients chest. "Clear!" he yelled. Still, no pulse. "Crank it up to 200. Clear!" This went on for a while. The doctor thought there was no hope, but figured he should try one last time. "Clear!" Suddenly, he heard the monitors beeping normally. "We have pulse." He sighed in relief.

"Now what, Doctor?" asked the younger nurse.

The doctor looked at the nurse. "Go tell the boy that the patient is stable. Also, get her information if you would, so we may proceed with the rest. As soon as she is conscious, we will speak to her."

Sam forced himself to smile at Dean, knowing that he was just trying to help. However, he was failing miserably. Sam didn't know why, but he somehow felt drawn to the girl he was trying to save. He straightened up when he saw the nurse coming towards them, ready to hear the news.

"Sir," the nurse started, "the girl is stable. We will need her information to proceed further."

"Um," Sam started, "I don't know anything about her. I...found her in the woods." He fished around in his wallet, pulling out his insurance card. He was Arnold Gary this week. "Here, use mine."

"Mr. Gary, did she happen to say why she was out in the woods."

"No. Just that she had been attacked by a bear." Sam left the part about the animals going crazy, figuring she would think he was unstable and have him sent to a clinic.

The nurse nodded, giving him a gentle smile. "I'll get the doctor out her to explain her condition further." She walked off in the direction of the room Flare was being treated in.

Moments later, the doctor walked out of the same room, ready to explain the girl's injuries. He motioned for Sam to take a seat beside Dean before speaking. "The patient is stable, however, she has sustained some major injuries. She is in a small coma, but when she wakes up, we will talk with her, and she will be able to go home."

Sam sighed at the last bit of news. At least that part was good. "Can we go see her, now?" The doctor nodded before standing and walking off to the E.R. Sam looked down at Dean. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll just go for a drive," Dean answered. "Call me when she wakes up?"

Sam nodded, watching Dean as he left. Slowly, he walked into the girl's room. "Hi," he mumbled, walking closer to the girl's bed.

Flare looked up from her unconscious body, staring at the boy. "I doubt that you can hear me, huh?" she asked, walking closer. "Or even see me, for that matter."

Sam looked at the girl's body."I don't know if you can hear me, but my name's Sam." Sam walked to the corner of the room, taking a seat in the big comfy chair. "I don't know what's going on with the animals in the forest, but I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He looked at the ground, the tears welling up again. Looking back up at her, he said, "But I need you to get better. I need you to explain what happened. It would help my brother and me out a whole lot. Please..." A tear rolled down Sam's cheek. "Please don't die."

Flare walked over to where Sam was sitting, kneeling down in front of him. "It's not your fault," she said, wiping his tears away. "I was in the forest because that's where I live."

As Sam cried, he felt something on his face. Something wiping the tears away. Something like a woman's fingers. He looked to where he felt the hand, hoping he was staring at eyes if there were any in the room. "Are you here with me right now?" Sam asked, thinking there was a possibility the girl was having an out of body experience.

Hopeful, Flare touched his hand. "Yes! I'm right here!" she said, thinking maybe she could get him to notice her. "Please don't cry," she whispered in his ear. "It wasn't your fault. You saved me. I would have died out there alone."

Sam felt the hand on his, now. He looked around the room, wondering what he should do. Suddenly, he stood up and walked to the door, pulling out his cell phone. "If you're here and you can hear me, I'll be right back. I promise, I'm not leaving you." Then, he left the room, dialing Dean's number, waiting for him to answer his cell.

"Sammy," Dean answered his cell. "Is something wrong?"

Flare waited for Sam to come back into the room. _How does he know I'm here?_ she asked herself.

"I think the girl's in the room with me. But she's in a coma. I think she's having an out of body experience. Kinda like you had. I don't know what to do, Dean. What if there's a Reaper after her? Can you come back? She's in room 5, that's where I'll be. Please? I really could use your help." Sam looked in the window at the girl lying in the bed.

"Sam, calm down. I'm on my way. In the meantime, try to figure out how to talk to her." Dean hung up his phone and stepped on the gas harder.

Sam walked back into the room, wishing he had his Ouija board again. "Okay, I don't know how we are going to do this, but I want to try to communicate with you. Uh, touch my arm for 'yes', touch my cheek for 'no'. Are you here with me now?" He waited for her to touch him.

Flare rolled her eyes, not convinced this was going to work. However, she gave it a shot and reached her hand out to touch his arm. "Next question."

Sam let out a breath, wondering how this was even possible. He hadn't been able to communicate with Dean this way. Maybe he was growing stronger, honing his abilities. "Okay, um...are you okay? Considering the circumstances?"

Reaching again, Flare was about to touch his arm when she felt a sudden chill. She turned and saw a transparent figure in the door. _Reaper, _she thought, feeling the death radiating from it. Panicked, she turned back to Sam, reaching up and touching his cheek.

Sam felt the same feeling of panic shoot through him when he felt Flare's hand on his cheek. "Is there something after you? Something that might want to harm you?" He feared the answer to the question, thinking there might be a Reaper there.

Quickly, Flare touched his arm. "Reaper!" she yelled, although she knew Sam couldn't hear her. She turned to look at it again, but it was gone.

"Oh," Sam breathed. "Just hang on, okay. I don't know if you will believe me about this, but I think it might be a reaper. Don't let it take you, just keep dodging it until I can figure out a way to help you. My brother, Dean, he and I hunt this sort of stuff. He should be coming here soon. I called him when I left the room." Sam looked at the ceiling. "Please, just hold on."

"It's a Reaper!" Flare yelled again, frantically searching around the room for anything she could use to communicate with Sam. That's when she saw it; the bowl of water the doctor and nurses had used to clean her wounds. She knocked the bowl over, kneeling beside the mess, trying to spell the word 'Reaper' with the bloody liquid.

Sam jumped slightly when the water spilled on the ground. He watched as it began to spell out a word. "Oh, God," he whispered once he realized what she was writing. Again, he looked to the ceiling. "Oh, Dean, where are you?!"

As if Dean had heard Sam begging for him, he rushed through the door. "Crap," he muttered when he saw the word on the floor.

Sam looked at his brother as tears began to roll down his cheeks."I don't know how to help her, Dean," he cried.

Flare placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, her free hand coming up to wipe his tears away.

Dean pushed the Ouija board in Sam's direction. "Talk to her."

"That's not going to help, Dean," Sam argued, pushing the board away. "There is a Reaper after her. How can we fight that?! We can't stop death, Dean, you said that yourself!" Sam was beginning to get angry as hot tears streamed down his face.

Dean hung his head. "You can't save everyone, Sammy."

Flare continued to wipe at the tears running down Sam's face. "It's okay," she whispered, wishing he could hear her.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Dean, I know that. But why her? Why can't we save her? She doesn't deserve this, Dean." Sam looked at the ground, new tears pouring from his eyes. "If we would have just gotten there a few minutes earlier. We might have been able to save her." Sam sat in the chair again, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"We don't even know her, Sam," Dean offered. "Maybe she was a bad person."

Flare closed her eyes and began to cry, the knowledge that she was going to die finally dawning on her. "Maybe this is what I get for not being able to save Molly."

Sam looked up at Dean. "Who's Molly?" he asked, confused now.

"I didn't say anything about a Molly," Dean answered.

"Oh," Sam stammered. "I thought I heard you say something."

Flare looked over at the door, feeling the same chill and sense of death that she had earlier. The Reaper was there, not doing anything, just standing; watching. Finally, Flare walked over to it.

The Reaper looked into Flare's eyes, begging with her. ""You know it's your time, Flare. Come with me...and let yourself rest."

Flare shook her head. "I-I can't. Not after I met Sam," she quietly begged.

The Reaper looked sympathetically at her. "You haven't really met Sam. He just brought you here. He doesn't even know the real you, Flare. Now, please, come with me. You're living on borrowed time already."

Flare remembered what her old friend, Molly, had done for her. "I-I'm scared," she admitted. "Why do I have to die now? Is it...because Molly had to die for me then?"

The Reaper shook it's head. "No, Flare. You have to die now because your time on Earth is over. There's really no underlying reason."

Flare looked up at the Reaper before stealing another glance at Sam. "I'm scared," she repeated. "I don't want to go this way."

The Reaper felt sympathy for Flare, but there was noting she could do. "You can't always get what you want. Please, just come with me."

Finally, Flare was defeated. She walked over to Sam and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, "for trying to save me."

Sam felt the pressure of lips against his cheek, then a slight wetness. He looked at the thin air where he thought it came from. "No," he whispered. He ran over to the bed, shaking the girl a little. "No, don't die on me! Fight the Reaper! Fight it!" More tears welled up inside him.

Flare turned to the Reaper and nodded, ready to go.

The monitors started blaring and the girl flat-lined. "Oh, God!" Sam yelled. The doctors weren't coming fast enough. "Dean, help me," Sam yelled as he pulled the paddles over towards the dying girl.

Dean helped Sam pull the paddles toward the girl, knowing he couldn't do much else. He was pretty dumb when it came to medical things.

Flare merely stood watching as Sam tried to revive her, tears rolling down her cheeks, staining them. There wasn't much else she could do. The Reaper had been right; it was time for her to go.

"Dean, it's not working," Sam yelled the obvious.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a young woman burst through. Figuring she was a nurse, Sam moved out of the way.

The woman walked up to Dean. "Get out of the way!" she yelled, shoving Dean so hard he slammed into the opposite wall.

Sam watched in amazement as the girl's hand began to surge with electricity. She placed her hand on the girl's chest and pushed, causing the girl's upper body to lift from the bed. When Sam looked back at the monitors,the girl had a heartbeat and her brainwaves were functioning better, as well. Sam looked over at Dean as he was getting up from the ground.

Flare gasped for breath as her eyes shot open, suddenly alive once more and out of the Reaper's tight clutches.

Sam let out a sigh of relief when he saw the girl's eyes fly open.


	2. Possessed

**A/N: **Thank you for the alerts! I'm glad you like it!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWO: POSSESSED**

"Flare?" the new arrival asked, leaning down over the girl. "Flare, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Dean looked over at Sam, nodding to let him know that he was okay.

"Y-Yeah," Flare answered weakly before turning her attention to Sam.

"Oh, Flare!" the girl gasped, wrapping her arms around her. "I thought I had lost you!" A tear fell from the girl's eye. Then, she turned her attention to Sam and Dean. "Who are you?" she asked, her tone a mixture of bitterness and worry.

"They're friends," Flare assured her quietly.

Dean grinned at this new girl. "We're the ones who brought her here."

The girl looked at Flare, then at Dean. "You're cocky. I don't like cocky people." Then, she once again turned her attention to Flare. "What happened to the animals? They are going crazy. A whole pack of wolves tried to attack me on my way here?"

"It has something to do with that black smoke that came through the forest a few weeks ago," Flare stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Dean huffed, annoyed by the new girl's opinion of him. He walked out the door.

"Black smoke?" Sam asked, stepping closer to Flare. "Flare, there was black smoke in the forest before the bear attacked you?"

Flare nodded. "I'm thinking it was a demon."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Hey, wait, how do you know about all of this demon stuff, anyway?"

Slowly, Flare pulled back her hair, revealing her pointed ears. "Plus, I'm a hunter."

"Oh," Sam breathed. "Great. Dean and I could use a couple of extra hands on this job. I mean, if you girls want to help."

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going to start the paper work so I can get you out of here," she explained to Flare, walking out of the room. "Plus, that other guy, whatever his name is, is taking too long finding the doctor." She walked out of the room without another word.

Sam watched as she did. "Did I say something that upset your friend?" he asked, hoping he hadn't.

"Adopted sister," Flare corrected. "And, no. She's always like that." She gazed into Sam's hazel eyes. "Thanks, by the way."

Sam chuckled. "I didn't do anything. You're, uh, adopted sister took care of all that." He smiled again, flashing her his best smile equipped with all of his Sam Winchester charm.

As Abbey walked through the halls, she put her head in her hand. She was beginning to get one of those headaches that always happened after she brought someone back from the Reaper's clutches. She wasn't looking where she was going, and she ran head on into something, causing her to fall backwards. She looked at what she ran into a saw the other man that was in Flare's room standing over her. Quickly, she jumped off the floor, attempting to cover her clumsy move. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled at him, hoping he would go away. He still didn't have the doctor with him, which made her a little angry.

Dean shook his head, knowing it wasn't his fault but at the same time figuring he should amuse the girl. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Abbey said, pushing him out of the way so she could talk to the nurses. She wondered how much she could push this guy before he finally snapped. Ooh, this was going to be a fun new game to play. "Hey, I need to get the paper work for room 5 so I can take her home," Abbey ordered the nurse.

Flare bit her bottom lip, wondering how she was going to ask Sam the question that was on her mind. "You...seemed like someone you really cared about was dying. But, we just met."

Sam looked at the ground, becoming a little shy all of a sudden. "Yeah, I guess." He looked back up at Flare. "I don't know, it's just...I feel drawn to you in some way." He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Did I just make myself out to be a total stalker, 'cause that wasn't my plan." He smiled at her again.

Inside, Flare warmed up as she thought Sam felt the same way she did about him. But she needed to be sure. "Like, how?" she pushed, desperate for answers. She placed her hand over his, reassuring him.

Sam blushed slightly when he felt Flare's hand on his. "I-I don't know. It's just a feeling that...we belong together." Sam rolled his eyes again. "I know, that sounds so creepy."

"I...I feel that way, too," Flare said, blushing. "But, what I am..." she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence.

"I don't care what you are," Sam assured her, glad to know she was feeling the same way. "I mean, you're not evil, are you?"

Flare shook her head. "No. I started hunting when I was sixteen," Flare started. "My parents were killed by a yellow-eyed demon...so I took care of Abbey." She sighed, the hurt of the memory becoming overpowering.

"I'm sorry, but she needs to stay overnight," the nurse answered sweetly.

Abbey slammed her fist into the counter, not caring that she was causing a scene or that the man who knew Flare was staring at her. "No, you can't keep her here. I have to take her home!"

"It's the doctor's orders. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"No," Abbey said, firmly. "I don't care what the doctor said. I need to get her home. She doesn't need to stay here, she's fine. Now, just give me the paper work...or I will have to get it myself." Abbey wasn't messing around. She would jump over the desk and sign her sister out if she had to. And there wasn't anything that could stop her.

"Do I need to call security?" the nurses asked, getting angry.

Abbey had to stifle a laugh. She would like to see them stop her. "It wouldn't do you any good, lady," she informed her in a cocky manner. She was letting her body prepare itself for a fight; and she was a little surprised when she found she was itching for a confrontation.

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered firmly, "Cool it."

Sam was shocked by Flare's last words. "Your parents died in a fire? Was it in your nursery?" Maybe this was why Sam had felt drawn to her.

"No," Flare answered, shaking her head. "Abbey's family did. But mine..." Again, she was unable to finish. Tears were streaming down her face, now. "I'm sorry," she apologized, sniffling.

Sam felt bad as he watched Flare cry, but he needed to know. He tightened his grip on her hand, moving his free hand to wipe away her tears. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. Just, about your sister, Abbey. Does she have these, special abilities? They would have started about twenty-two years after the fire."

Flare nodded. "You saw her powers. And ever since she got them, she's been acting...angry."

"Angry?" Sam repeated. He shifted his weight to his other foot. "Um...would you say, like, homicidal angry?"

"Sometimes," Flare admitted.

Abbey shrugged the man's hand off her shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do," she ordered, turning her anger on him, now. She didn't care that he was almost a foot taller than her, she would fight him. She could take him. "Who are you, anyway. And what are you doing with my sister. You're not her friend! We don't have friends!" She was in his face, now, just as the nurse began to call security.

"Hey, back off," Dean warned, just as security arrived.

"Miss, would you kindly remove yourself from the premises?" the taller guard asked.

"Yeah, I'll kindly remove myself from the premises as soon as this bitch gives me the paper work I need to release my sister," Abbey retorted, not taking her eyes off the man who kept dodging her questions. She didn't trust him for one second. "Now, if you don't mind leaving," she waved her hands between herself and the mystery man, "we're kind of in the middle of something."

The guard who had spoken to her grabbed her right arm, ready to escort her. However, Abbey had other plans. She flung her arm to the side, taking the security guard with it. Piece of cake. She knew they couldn't take her. As the second one ran for her, she punched him in the nose, then kicked him in the gut, sending him into the opposite wall. Once she was done with the security guards, she looked at Dean, the look in her eyes begging him to start something with her.

As much as Dean wanted a piece of this action, he knew Sam wouldn't approve. Therefore, he grabbed her arm and began dragging her back to Flare's room; probably a little more roughly than was necessary.

Sam couldn't reply. He didn't know how to tell Flare that he may have to kill her sister.

As though she were reading his mind, Flare sadly stated, "I know what you might have to do."

Sam looked at her, surprised by how well she was taking this. "I don't want to have to do that," he admitted sheepishly. "Do you think you can control her? Make her not turn homicidal?"

For a moment, she was silent, remembering her sister's recent downward spiraling. A tear slipped from her eye. "I really don't think I can."

Sam put a reassuring hand on her cheek, knowing no words were needed to let her know that he was doing his best to offer her comfort.

"Get your hands off me, you son of a bitch!" Abbey yelled, pulling her arm away and quickly uppercutting Dean, feeling a rush when her hand connected with his jaw. "I want to know who you are and what you want with me and my sister!" When he didn't answer fast enough, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Tell me!"

Flare heard Abbey yelling down the hall. "Crap," she whispered, standing. "Follow me, Sam."

Sam didn't know what Flare was doing, but he trusted her, so he did as he was told.

As Flare rounded the corner, she saw Abbey holding Dean against the wall. "Abbey, put him down!" she ordered.

"They're not our friends, Flare!" Abbey spat back, tightening her grip on Dean's collar. "He won't even tall me who he is." Abbey chuckled. "Hell, he's afraid to even fight me! You are too trusting, Flare! Theses guys aren't our friends! No one is our friend."

"Sam, stay here," Flare whispered before running at Abbey. The girls' bodies collided, causing Abbey to lose her grip o Dean.

Abbey faltered, but didn't fall. Flare wasn't that strong and she knew it. However, she wondered why she was fighting for these men. "Flare, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

Sam ran over to Dean,helping him off the ground. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Stopping your madness!" Flare yelled, trying to get Abbey on the floor so she could pin her there.

Dean nodded. "What is that girl?"

"You can't get me on the ground, Flare," Abbey assured her, laughing a bit. "I'm too strong, now." Abbey wouldn't fight her sister, but she wasn't about to let her win the fight either.

"She's like me, Dean. She's one of the children the demon had plans for. I just can't understand why she wasn't at that place he drug us to. But that doesn't matter. We need to help her before she completely loses it and kills someone, Dean." Sam looked over at the wrestling girls, then back at his brother. "I'll get Flare out of the way, and you can deal with Abbey. Get her to the car as fast as you can, Dean, I'm serious. Flare and I will be outside by the car waiting."

"You're not even the person I grew up with, Abbey. Hell your not even human anymore!" Flare was getting weaker.

"I am human, Flare," Abbey corrected. "I'm just stronger, and faster. I feel like I'm a new person. Can't you just accept that? I'm not hurting anybody." She smiled a little. "Well, not anyone that wasn't asking for it, anyway." She winked at Dean.

"Okay, Dean, on my count," "Okay, Dean on my count," Sam said, preparing to grab Flare and get her out of there. "One. Two. Three!" Sam ran over to the women and grabbed Flare, wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her out of the hospital. He stopped running once he reached the Impala, putting Flare down. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. Dean's going to get your sister."

Flare slumped to the ground, feeling weak, but managed to get back up. ""S-She is to strong for a normal human to get her. I have to." Flare said before slumping to the ground again.

"You're scaring your sister!" Dean yelled, trying to distract her.

"My sister's fine, Dean. That's what your name is, right? Dean?" Abbey asked, circling him like an animal stalking it's prey would. "Well, Dean, I think it's time for you to go beddie-bye." Abbey ran for him, knocking him to ground, wresting with him until she was on top, holding his wrists down on the ground. She leaned in real close to his ear and asked, "Am I scaring you yet, Winchester?" She allowed her tongue to dart out and lick the top of his ear slightly.

Dean struggled below Abbey. "Let me go, you bitch!"

"Ooh, baby, your word cut like a knife," Abbey cooed looking Dean in the eye once more. "Come on, Dean, you can't tell me you don't recognize me. Well, last time you saw me I was in a different body, of course, but you should still be able to tell who I am." She punched Dean, momentarily letting go of one of his wrists, but quickly pinning it back down. "Huh, maybe if I was possessing your precious Sammy again you would know who I am."

"Meg!" Dean growled, struggling under her once more.

Sam ran over to Flare, helping her up from the ground, holding her steady. "Flare, what's wrong?" he asked, becoming concerned. He looked around the parking lot and to the hospital doors. Where the hell was Dean?

"Sam, your brother is in danger," Flare warned weakly.

"What?" Sam asked, not understanding how Flare could see that Dean was in trouble. "What do you mean? Is your sister going to hurt Dean?" Sam felt tears as he was torn between staying and helping Flare or going to help his brother. Dean had been fighting for years, he could handle one little girl, Sam figured, deciding to stay with Flare.

Suddenly, Flare ran back into the hospital, tacking her sister, this time managing to pin her down.

Not caring about hurting Flare anymore now that the cat was out of the bag, she easily flung Flare off of her and into an oncoming Sam.

Quickly, Flare scrambled to her feet. She began to speak in Latin. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Dean was also on his feet now. He looked at Flare, surprised by how well she spoke Latin. _Heh_, he thought to himself. _It's the girl version of Sam._

Sam immediately recognized the words Flare spoke, knowing she was about to exorcise the demon from her sister. He sighed when he saw Dean standing, glad he was okay.

Meg threw her head back and screamed as she was exorcised from her current meat suit and thrown back into the pit where she belonged.

Abbey slumped to the floor once Meg was out of her, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She looked around the place she was in, not remembering how she had gotten there. When she saw Flare, she breathed a sigh of relief. However, when she saw the men she was with, she cringed back into the wall. She wasn't much of a people person these days since her abilities had poked their head out. However. her abilities were useful in a bind. Not only could she start people's hearts back up once they gave out, but she also had some telepathic powers as well.

"It's okay, Abbey," Flare assured her. "They're friends." She held her hand out to her sister.

Abbey took Flare's extended hand, allowing her to help her off the ground. "Flare?" she asked, sounding helpless. "What happened?"

Dean looked at Sam before leaving the hospital.

Sam stood up, walking over to Flare. "Come on," he coaxed. "We should get moving before we lose daylight."

"I'll explain everything later, okay Abbey?" Flare coaxed. "Come on."

They walked out of the hospital, not even bothering to fill out the paperwork to release Flare.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Ta-da! Review if you want me to continue.


	3. Getting the Facts

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their support! I'm glad you are all enjoying it. Please don't forget to review and let me know what your thoughts are. They help keep me motivated.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER THREE: GETTING THE FACTS**

Sam quickly caught up with Dean, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked. "I mean, Abbey was out of control and you didn't even fight back? What's up with you?"

"I don't know, Sam. There's just...something about her," Dean answered, shaking his head, a little confused himself.

Sam looked at the ground, ready to tell Dean what he had learned from Flare. "She's like me, Dean," Sam explained. "Yellow Eyes, he gave her his blood when she was six months old, too. And her mother died in a nursery fire.." Sam shook his head. "I just can't figure out why she wasn't there with us when the demon had us trapped in that town." Sam looked at Dean. "It bothers me. What if she's evil, Dean?" Sam shook his head again before climbing into the back seat, wanting to sit there with Flare, leaving Abbey to sit up front with Dean.

"Maybe it's because Flare was with her," Dean offered.

Sam scooted in the seat until he could see Dean in the driver's seat. "I was with you when I was taken. I don't know, Dean. It's just bothering me a little bit, that's all." Sam leaned back, the vinyl of the car feeling good on his aching back. "I don't know. I just wish we knew more about her."

"I don't know, Sammy. We'll figure it out."

Abbey, still confused walked with her sister after the two men that her sister said were friends. She didn't remember ever seeing them before, though.

"Are you okay, Abbey?" Flare asked, concerned.

Abbey looked over at Flare when she heard her voice through the fog in her head. "I'm a little confused. Kind of lost, too. I don't remember anything that happened to me the past week." A tear rolled from Abbey's eye. "But I could see what was happening. And I couldn't stop it." Abbey closed her eyes against the memory, bowing her head to the ground, more tears rolling from her closed eyes. "I hurt people." She opened her eyes again, looking into Flare's eyes, hazel clashing with gold. "I beat that guy back there up. Our friend, I guess he is. I hit him. I threw him around like he was a rag doll." Again, she clenched her eyes closed, feeling ashamed.

Flare put her hand on Abbey's shoulder. "Don't cry, Abbey."

Abbey wiped her tears away as they neared the car. She eyeballed Sam in the back seat, wondering why he wasn't sitting up front with his friend. She didn't ask, though, only took her seat beside Dean as Flare sat beside Sam. She looked over at him, wondering what to say after the beating she gave him. She noticed his eye was a little bruised. "Sorry about your...eye," she said, drawing circles around her own eye when she said it, attempting to give the man an innocent smile.

"Don't worry about it," Dean smiled. "I've had worse."

Abbey couldn't help but smile back at Dean. She noticed that he was very cute, and for some reason, she felt a strong sort of chemistry between them. However, she was very tired, so she rested her head against the cool glass of the window, falling asleep shortly after.

Meanwhile, Sam smiled at Flare. He knew this may be a painful topic for her, but he needed to get some answers. "Flare," he said, quietly, careful not to wake a now sleeping Abbey. "I know you might not want to talk about this, but....a couple years ago, did Abbey disappear for a while? Ever? Think real hard. Was there ever a time when Abbey was just...gone?"

Flare nodded. "Yeah. But I found her later in this old abandoned town."

Sam sighed. She had been there."Was this old town in South Dakota? And it was like a ghost town?" How could he have missed her? He thought he found everyone.

Flare looked at Sam, confused. "Yeah."

"I was there, too," Sam explained. He closed his eyes against the memory. "I-I died there."

Flare looked at Sam and frowned. "I'm glad you're, um, alive."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, me too. Thanks to Dean." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what else to say. Finally, he just looked out the window, waiting for either someone else to start a conversation or them to reach their destination.

Finally, Dean turned on the radio, low.

"AC/DC?" Flare asked.

"You know it," Dean answered with a smile.

"Cool."

Abbey jerked awake at the sound of the radio. She glanced around the car, seeing Flare in the back seat behind the man driving, and another man sitting next to her. She still didn't know who these men were, just that they were apparently friends. Determined to get some answers, she looked back at her step sister. "Flare? Who are these men? And what are we doing with them?"

Flare took a deep breath. "This is Sam," she began, pointing to Sam with her thumb, "and that's Dean. They found me in the forest...almost dead. They saved my life."

"How?" Abbey asked, eying Dean as he drove much too fast. "Are they..." she leaned in closer to Flare and whispered, "Are they like me?"

"Sam is," Flare replied. "He was in that little town with you a couple years ago."

Abbey looked back at Sam. He smiled at her. Suddenly, she remembered his face. "I-I-I remember you. You died! I saw you die!"

Sam's smile faded, being replaced with a look of panic. He tried to calm her down and explain, but she was too far gone.

"Pull over!" Abbey demanded. Abbey demanded. She looked at Dean, feeling scared and confused. "Pull the car over, now!"

Dean did as he was told, knowing doing the opposite may have ended in a confrontation.

Abbey stepped out of the car before it stopped completely, walking over to a nearby tree. Flare got out and followed her sister. "Abbey, please, just let them explain," Flare begged.

"Let them explain?!" Abbey turned to face her sister. "Right!" she scoffed. "Because they've been so open about everything up to this point." She looked over at Dean and sighed. "Fine. Who are you? And tell me the truth. I can tell when people are lying, Dean." She said his name with all the bitterness she could manage, having a feeling he was going to lie.

Sam stood next to Flare not knowing entirely what to do. He would have explained if she asked, but she asked Dean to do it. There was no point in disobeying her orders and making her more upset. Silently, he prayed Dean would tell her the truth. They needed her to trust them.

With a sigh, Dean explained everything that had happened the last two years. Once he was finished, Flare took a step closer to Abbey. "See, Abbey? They're good people."

Abbey didn't say anything, just stood by the tree, taking all the information in. Finally, she looked up at Dean, hazel eyes clashing with his green eyes. "So where do we go now? What do we do?"

Sam finally let out his breath, glad Dean had told her the truth. And the fact that she was looking to them for direction, he figured they gained a sense of trust, now.

"Head back to the forest, I guess," Dean offered.

Flare winced, all of the pain from the attack coming back to her mind. "Um, no thank you."

Sam looked up at the sky. It was getting real dark. "Maybe we should just go get a motel room. Start this thing back up early in the morning."

Dean nodded, opening the door for Abbey. She climbed in, closing her eyes, not wanting to look at the boys anymore. She was scared by what Dean had told her about the other people like her and Sam. Some of them had become crazy and started killing people. She didn't want that to happen to her, but lately, she had been feeling strange; like she was always itching for a fight.

Flare sat in the back seat, looking out the window. Sam took his seat next to her. He wanted to talk to her, but she was looking out the window, and he figured she didn't want to be bothered. "Dean, make it fast," he whined. "I'm tired." He rested his head on the window, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, but closing his eyes anyway.

Dean stepped on the gas pedal harder, and Abbey looked over at him, wondering why they had met up with them in the first place. She remembered the demon beating him up, crawling onto him, and licking his ear. Suddenly, she could taste Dean on her tongue again. He tasted good. Quickly, she looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed she was staring at him.

Dean glanced over at Abbey, smiling as he saw her cheeks redden. "How are you feeling?"

Abbey looked at Dean again, careful not to meet his eyes. "I'm...okay," she lied. She was scared. Scared that she was going to become a killer. "Are you okay?" she asked, knowing that she had given him a good beating earlier in the hospital. "You should have someone check out your eye."

"It's fine," Dean assured her. "I've had _a lot_ worse. Believe me."

Abbey smiled at Dean. She did believe him. Still, she felt bad. She then dropped the conversation, planning to patch Dean up when they got to the motel, not caring that he would protest.

Sam was becoming annoyed. Dean was too busy flirting with this girl to drive fast enough. Why was he flirting with her anyway? For all they knew, she could turn into a psychopath and kill them all. Again, he looked over at Flare, deciding then that he was going to have a talk with her tonight once Dean and Abbey fell asleep. He smiled at Flare as she looked at him, hoping she would start a conversation. Maybe it would make time go faster because Dean surely wasn't.

Dean stepped on the gas a bit harder, and Sam's smiled widened. Finally, Dean was driving more like himself.

Abbey put her hands on the seat, holding on as Dean sped the car up. She wasn't used to being in cars. She and Flare just walked everywhere they wanted to go. She suddenly felt a little less safe being in the car with Dean. He was a maniac behind the wheel. It was kinda hot, though. Dean winked at Abbey, and she melted. She wanted to pull him into her right there and feel his soft lips on hers. She wanted his taste in her mouth again. However, she refrained, figuring it was a bad idea since he was driving and it would probably cause an accident.

Meanwhile, Flare leaned into Sam. Everything about him made her feel safe. His smell, his eyes, everything But there was one thing that was odd, deep down it was almost demon like. Sam's breath caught in his throat as Flare leaned against him. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her, feeling safe and warm. Slowly, gently, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent. Flare and Sam's eyes met, hazel clashing with gold, and he smiled at her, wanting to kiss Flare, but not knowing if that's what she wanted. Therefore, he fought the feeling. Finally, Flare lay her head on Sam's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Abbey was suddenly in Dean's mind, able to read his thoughts. She figured it must have been some new ability surfacing. She flinched as she was forced to watch all of the horrible things Dean did when he was in Hell. She felt bad for those poor souls he was torturing. Then, his thoughts suddenly mellowed and he began thinking of her. She liked this thought. It made her know she wasn't the only one feeling the way she was feeling.

Slowly, Abbey reached over and put her hand on Dean's forearm. "It's going to be okay," she told him, gently, feeling what he felt as he thought about what he did in Hell. "You're not that man anymore."

Dean glanced at Abbey. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see into your mind. I think it has something to do with the demon blood in my system."

"Oh." Dean looked at the steering wheel, then glanced at her again. "How am I not that man anymore?"

Abbey shrugged. a shoulder. "You didn't hurt me. You don't hurt Sam. You helped my sister when she was in trouble." Abbey squeezed his arm gently. "You're not a bad person, Dean. Anyone can see that."

"Thanks, Abbey," Dean mumbled, turning into the hotel parking lot.

Abbey nodded, taking her hand off of Dean's arm. She got out of the car, walking to the reception desk and getting them a room. The guy only had a room with two queen beds, so that's what she had to get. She walked back over to the car, stopping in front of Dean and handing him the key. "They only had a room with two queens."

Dean climbed out of the car and winked at Abbey. Quickly, she turned and scoffed, shaking her head at him, pretending to be insulted by his gesture.

Sam gently shook Flare. "Hey, we're here, Flare," he whispered softly.

"I'm awake," Flare whispered back.

Sam smiled, hauling himself from the car and following Dean and Abbey into the motel room, waiting for Flare to follow.

Once inside the room, Abbey pushed past Dean and jumped on the bed closest to the window. "I call this one!" she shouted like a child. She waggled her eyebrows, knowing this was the bed Dean wanted.

Dean crossed his arms like a little kid who didn't get something at the toy store. Abbey returned his child-like gesture by sticking her tongue out at him.

Sam smiled, knowing Dean was pissed that he didn't get the bed that he wanted. He gestured to the remaining bed. "Flare, if you want it, it's yours."

Flare looked at Sam "Um, no its okay. You can have it."

"No, I insist," Sam argued. "You take it." Sam then walked over to the table and threw his duffel bag on the floor by the chair, taking a seat.

Flare walked over to the bed and pulled down the sheets. Sitting herself down on the bed she said, "Night guys."

"Night," Dean replied, still glaring at Abbey.

"Night," Sam said, resting his head in his open hand as he skimmed the computer screen for any sign of supernatural sightings.

Abbey smiled seductively. "You know, Dean," she started, "if you want the bed..." she scooted over, "there's plenty of room." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Dean smirked at her offer. "Really, now?" he asked, sitting on the empty space next to her.

Abbey put her hand on his chest, holding him in place. "But you have to behave yourself," she teased, hearing what Dean was thinking.

"Oh," Flare grumbled, pulling the pillow over her head. "Get your own room."

Sam scrunched his face, silently agreeing with Flare. He chuckled as Abbey told Dean to behave himself. Behave himself? Dean didn't know the meaning of those words.

"I will duct tape you to the wall, Dean," Flare warned. "I'm not kidding. You, too, Abbey."

Sam laughed out loud, unable to control himself. It would be funny to see Dean duck taped to the wall. Abbey would just be a bonus.

Dean glared at Sam's outburst, then at Flare. Finally, he lay down, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

Abbey rolled onto her side, her back facing Dean, not wanting to look at him while she slept.

Sam continued to search the net for any supernatural sightings. The town had been quiet except for the animal problem and he figured since Meg was gone, the animals would return to acting like their normal selves. Maybe he and Dean were no longer needed in this town. However, he wanted to stay in this town. He looked over at Flare, noticing that she was sleeping. Damn. Now he was going to have to wait until the next time they were alone to have that talk with her.

Flare opened her eyes to see Sam was looking at her. She stood, walking over to Sam and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep, Sam," she whispered.

"I can't sleep," Sam countered. "I need to talk to you." He looked down at the ground, feeling a little embarrassed. "Do you think there is any possibility that your sister will go crazy and start killing people?" He hated to ask, but if she was going to be with them, he needed to know if she was dangerous.

Flare sat next to Sam and shook her head. "I really don't know. I just...don't know."

Sam bit his bottom lip, taking Flare's hand in his to provide the comfort he figured she needed.


	4. Dreams

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! Keep them coming, please!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FOUR: DREAMS**

Abbey thrashed violently in her sleep, her body slamming into Dean's each time she jerked his way. She was having a nightmare. There was a demon standing next to her in the room where she was staying. It looked at her with it's pale blue eyes, coaxing her. She looking over at the chair where the demon pointed, and she saw Dean tied to it, bleeding. The demon ordered her to join him. She looked up at the demon, gazing into it's pale blue eyes. "How?" she asked. Leaning down the demon whispered into her ear. Quickly, she pulled away. "You want me to kill Dean?" she asked, horrified. Slowly, the demon nodded it's head, pulling a knife out of its long black robe.

Flare looked over at Abbey, hearing her moaning in her sleep. "Abbey?" she asked, drawing Dean's attention to the thrashing body next to him. "Abbey, wake up," Flare ordered, walking over to her.

Dean put his hand on Abbey's shoulder and shook her gently. "Abbey, wake up."

Feeling someone's hand on her, Abbey's eyes shot open. Out of instinct, she grabbed the person's wrist and rolled, falling off the bed, landing on top of the person she was holding. Faster than the human eye could see, she reached into her waistband and pulled out the knife she kept there, slamming it against the throat of the person underneath her.

Sam jumped out of his chair when he realized what Abbey was doing. "Dean!" he yelled, suddenly fearing for his brother's safety.

Dean grabbed Abbey's wrists, stopping her from digging the knife into his jugular. "Abbey, it's me," he croaked as Flare attempted to pull Abbey off of him.

"Dean?" Abbey breathed, allowing Flare to help her up. "What are you doing? Don't you know you're not supposed to wake a girl while she's sleeping?" The events of the dream suddenly haunted Abbey's mind.

Sam reached Dean, holding his hand out to help him off the floor. "Are you okay, Dean?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Abbey. What was her deal? He knew now she was dangerous and she couldn't be around Dean without hurting him. Sam just didn't know how to tell Flare Abbey couldn't stay with them.

"I'm fine," Dean answered, taking Sam's hand and hoisting himself up. "Abbey, are you okay?"

"Abbey, what were you thinking?!" Flare demanded.

"I-I-I don't know," Abbey answered, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Dean, seeing only the image of him in the chair, broken and bleeding. The words the demon whispered to her echoed in her mind. "I should go." Abbey broke free of Flare and headed to the door, breaking out into a sprint once she got outside. She was the fastest runner in this town, having had a lot of practice growing up in the forest, and she used that as her advantage. She didn't know where they were now. All she knew was they weren't anywhere near the forest, so she had nowhere to run. That didn't stop her, though. She ran as fast as she could into the night, not caring that her legs had begun to burn with pain.

Sam watched as Abbey ran out the door, knowing he would have to stop Flare if she tried to run after her, which he knew she would. It was too dark outside now to go look for her. Plus, he had no idea where she would even go. They weren't near the forest anymore. They were about two towns over.

Flare and Dean started to run after her, but Sam grabbed Flare's arm at the elbow spinning her around so he was in front of her, stopping her from going after her sister. He hadn't expected Dean to run after her, so he didn't reach for him until it was too late. "Dean!" he yelled. "Dean, wait!" When Dean didn't listen, Sam turned his attention to Flare. "You can't go after her. It's too dark out and you don't even know where she would go. We're not near the forest anymore, it's too dangerous. Please," he begged, "stay here with me." Tears formed behind his warm, hazel eyes.

"If it were Dean, would you go after him?" Flare asked, crying. "Well?!"

Sam let the tears fall, knowing that he would. However, Dean wouldn't try to kill him, Abbey was unstable. He looked into her eyes. "No," he lied. He was getting pretty good at lying these days.

Flare broke down in tears. "She's my sister, Sam. I can't just leave her."

Abbey couldn't run anymore. She found an alley and turned into it, slamming her back against the wall, breathing heavily. She heard Dean yell her name, but she didn't answer. She didn't want to hurt him. She gripped the knife she still held in her hand, liking the way the wooden handle felt against her palm; like it belonged there. She closed her eyes and the demon's face flashed through her head, causing her to snap her eyes open, tears rolling down her face. She whimpered as she heard Dean's footsteps getting closer. Slowly, she slid down the wall, pulling her knees into her chest and resting her forehead on her bent knees. She cried into her knees, causing her jeans to become wet with tears.

Dean, who had been following her since she left, heard her crying and tried to pinpoint the exact location it was coming from. "Abbey?" he called. "Abbey, it's me, Dean. Where are you?"

"Go away!" Abbey yelled, shrinking closer to the wall as she heard Dean yell for her. "I don't want to hurt you. Go back to Sam and Flare! Just leave me alone!" More tears spilled from Abbey's face. "I'm dangerous."

"No, Abbey, you're not dangerous," Dean coaxed, trying to keep her talking so he could find her. "I can help you."

"No," Abbey sobbed. "I don't want your help. Just leave me alone!"

"Abbey, please," Dean begged, "let me help you." He had found her, and he now stood over her, his hand held out for her to take it.

"No, Dean, you don't understand," Abbey cried. "He wants me to kill you. He wants me to kill you and join his army." She looked into his jade green eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Dean. I like you."

Dean looked into her eyes as well. "I can help you fight this."

"I understand," Sam cried. "I do. But, Flare...she's dangerous. She could break down at any minute and kill you." Sam looked to the ground, then back into Flare's golden eyes. "You have to let her go."

"The same could be said about you, Sam!" Flare yelled "You could snap any time, too and kill Dean!"

"I-I--" Sam was speechless. He couldn't believe Flare was saying this to him. "I would never hurt my brother. But Abbey would! She already tried to! Twice now!" He was getting angry.

"You and Abbey are the same, Sam. You don't hurt people and neither does she," Flare protested between sobs.

"She pulled a knife on him! She was going to kill him!" Sam yelled, louder than he wanted to, but he couldn't control his anger.

Flare sat on the bed and continued to sob. Sam walked over to the bed and sat next to Flare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's just, you need to understand that if Abbey hurts Dean, I..." He didn't know how to put this. "I will have to stop her. For good."

"I-I promised my family I would take care of her," Flare whispered.

"You did all you could do," Sam said, trying to comfort her. "She has demon blood in her, and she couldn't handle it. Many people have fallen victim to the same fate. There was nothing you could do." A tear rolled from Sam's eye as he tried to explain to Flare that he needed to kill her sister.

"No," Flare begged. "No, you can't. You can't hurt her."

Sam didn't answer, instead, wrapped his arm around Flare and pulled her into a tight embrace, running his fingers through her hair.

"You-You can't kill her," Flare ordered, still sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Flare," Sam apologized, pulling away. He reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol "But I have to." He stood up and walked out the door, gun at the ready.

Flare grabbed Sam's arm and tried to pull him back. "If you want to kill her, then you'll have to kill me, too."

Sam pulled his arm away, walking out the front door, slamming it behind him to slow Flare down. He walked in the direction he saw Dean and Abbey running.

Flare quickly opened the door and ran after Sam. "If you hurt her, Winchester I'll end you!" she threatened. She was done being nice. She liked Sam, but this was her sister, and she had promised her family she would keep her safe no matter what.

Abbey scoffed. "You'll help me. How? Seriously, Dean, just go. You'll be a lot safer if you're away from me. I'm...unstable, according to Sam."

"Sam's a moron," Dean offered. "Abbey, come back with me."

Abbey looked at Dean, seeing the image of him in her dream flash before her. She closed her eyes tightly. "I-I can't. I'm scared." She rested her head back on her knees, sobbing into her jeans once more.

"Abbey, please," he begged, crouching next to her, offering her his hand.

She scrunched closer to the wall, wishing she could disappear. She peeked at him with one eye, leaning her head to the side. "Sam doesn't want me there. He wants to kill me. I can see it in his eyes."

"I'll protect you," Dean promised.

Finally, Abbey took Dean's hand in hers, nodding. "Okay."

Suddenly, Dean heard Sam calling his name. "Hide," he ordered Abbey.

"What? No," Abbey protested. "I'm not afraid of your brother. I can take him." Happily, she braced herself for a fight. She glared at the opening of the alley, excitement pulsing through her. She wanted this fight so bad she was shaking.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, fearing Abbey may have hurt him.

Flare ran at him. "Sam!" she yelled before catching up to him. "Would you do it if it were me?" she asked.

Sam turned to look into her eyes. "If you were going to hurt my brother...yes."He turned to face front again, calling out Dean's name once more.

Flare grabbed Sam's forearm, her hand getting hot. Sam looked down at Flare's hand, feeling it getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Finally, it became too hot, and he pulled his arm away, rubbing it slightly. "Ow! What are you doing?"

Before Flare could answer, Dean's voice sounded through the alley. "I'm over here, Sam. I...can't find her."

Abbey slapped Dean's arm. "Don't lie, Dean. I'm over here, Sam! Come and get me!" Dean bit his lip as she continued to scream, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "Come on, Sammy!Let's do this! Right here, right now. Freak versus Freak!" She was practically bouncing now, eager to fight Sam and show him who was boss. Maybe she really was evil. "Sam! What's taking you so long? I'm waiting!"

Dean rolled his eyes, looking to the sky angrily. "Where's an angel when you need one?"

Hearing Abbey scream for him, Sam turned to look in the direction of the alley. "Stay here," he ordered Flare as he ran off in Abbey's direction. He stopped when he saw her, standing next to Dean, a look of pure excitement on her face. She smiled at him, beckoning him towards her with just that small gesture.

"Come on, Sam. What are you going to do? Kill me?" She laughed. "Take your best shot."

Sam brought the gun up, cocking it. "Dean, go get Flare, I don't want her to have to see this."

"See what, Sammy? You get your ass kicked by a girl?" Abbey teased.

Although Sam told her not to, Flare followed him. "Abbey, stand down dammit!" she yelled.

Dean, who was still standing beside Abbey, whispered through clenched teeth, "Come on, Cas. I need some help down here."

"Bite me, Flare!" Abbey spat. "Stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you."

Sam yelled, "Dean, get out of the way!" He was prepared to shoot if necessary.

"Come on, Sam, shoot already, you little girl!" Abbey pressed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of flapping wings, and Castiel appeared just as Sam fired the gun. The bullet hit Castiel and lodged itself in his abdomen. Sam gasped when he realized what he had done.


	5. Protecting the Seal

**A/N: **Thanks for all of your support! I hope you continue to read and review! And enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FIVE: PROTECTING THE SEAL**

Castiel looked down at the bullet hole. It hadn't really phased him. He walked over to Sam and touched his forehead, causing him to go to sleep. Then, he turned his attention to Dean. "Dean, what are you doing with these creatures? We are in the middle of an apocalypse. 48 of the seals have already been broken and yet you do nothing to stop this from continuing." He was angry that Dean was not listening to the orders he was giving him.

Flare kneeled next to Sam, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. "Well how am I supposed to stop them from being broken if I have no idea where they are?!" he asked hotly.

"Wait, seals? What seals?" Flare asked, confused. "And creatures? That's kind of mean, don't you think?"

Castiel paid no mind to Flare, instead turning his attention to Abbey. His eyes lit up. "Dean, please tell me you are not going to kill this one." He circled around Abbey, examining her. "She is a seal.. The demons, do they visit her while she sleeps?" Castiel looked to Dean for an answer.

"No, I wasn't," Dean answered.

"Oh, okay, pay no attention to the elf," Flare mumbled sarcastically before kicking the gun away from Sam's hand. "And what do you mean she's a seal?"

"The demon?" Abbey asked, looking at Castiel. "With the pale blue eyes?" She looked at the ground. "He tells me to join him. To kill Dean and become part of his army."

"You can't do that!" Castiel yelled. He turned to Dean, grasping his arm and pulling him away from the crowd. "If she turns dark side, Dean, the seal will be broken. Also, if she is murdered, the seal will be broken." He looked down at Sam's body. "Keep him in check." With that, he disappeared, the flapping of his wings the only thing being heard in the alley.

Flare looked at Abbey, hurt that she hadn't confided in her about the dreams she had been having. "Who are you anymore?" she asked sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Abbey looked at the ground, unable to look her sister in the eyes. "I-I-I don't know what's happening to me."

Dean gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Abbey."

Meanwhile, Flare swung one of Sam's arms over her shoulder. He was semiconscious now, so he could walk a little.

Sam smacked his lips together as he began to wake up. "What-What happened?" he asked hazily.

Flare looked at him, then looked straight ahead once more, staying silent.

Abbey looked at Dean, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Who was that guy? He got shot and it didn't even do anything to him!" She backed up. "And what's a seal? What am I, Dean?"

Dean sighed, knowing he needed to explain everything to Abbey so she wouldn't get herself hurt and cause the apocalypse to start earlier than necessary. Finally, he explained everything to her, taking another deep breath before he began.

"I don't want to be a part of your stupid apocalypse!" Abbey yelled at Dean, walking away from him. "Just stay away from me. I can handle things myself."

"Abbey, wait!" Dean ordered. "You are a part of it, now."

Abbey spun on her heal. "I don't want to be a part of this, Winchester! Don't you get it! I just want to be normal!" She looked at the ground, flipping the knife she still held around in her hand. Finally, she looked back at Dean. "You know, I was at school when I was attacked by that black smoke. And then everything went blank. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop." A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about what had happened the day she was infected. "I killed my roommate. She was my best friend...and I killed her." Again, she locked her gaze on the ground. "I'm a monster. There's no...normal for me, I guess." She continued to look at the ground as more tears were shed.

Dean looked at the ground, unsure of what he could say to something like that. Really, he couldn't say anything. Nothing he said was going to take back what Meg had made her do while she was possessing her.

"Just go, Dean," Abbey sighed. "I don't want to play any part in your little apocalypse. I promise I won't go dark side and I won't let myself die." She turned and walked down the alley, turning the corner to make sure Dean didn't follow.

As she walked down the alley, Abbey had a strange feeling someone was following her. Concentrating, she listened to the sounds around her. Footsteps, and the faint sounds of thoughts. She knew if couldn't be Dean, then; he would never think such things. It was a demon. Feeling scared, Abbey pulled out her cell phone and called Flare.

Sam was becoming more like himself, and he could stand upright now. And walk by himself. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, noticing Flare was ignoring him. When Flare didn't answer, he knew he had made her mad. Each time she wasn't looking at him, he would steal a glance at her, hoping her mood would lighten.

"Stop looking at me," Flare spat.

Sam looked away quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled, walking over to the empty bed on the other side of the room and laying down. If she wasn't going to talk to him, he was going to get some sleep.

Suddenly, Flare heard her cell phone ringing. Quickly, she grabbed it from the table, answering it. "Yeah?"

"Flare!" abbey whispered into the phone. "H-help me. I'm at the end of the alley. There's-There's something following--Ahhh!"

"Abbey!" Flare yelled into the phone, fearing for her sister's safety.

Sam jumped from the bed, running over to Flare. "Flare! What's wrong?" he asked, shaking her slightly.

Flare grabbed a gun and knife. "Abbey is in trouble," she said. "Not that you would care."

Sam grabbed his gun and ran behind her. "I do care. She is a part of the apocalypse, now. We have to keep her safe or else Lucifer is that much closer to walking free. I can't have that happen."

Flare continued to pack. When she was finally finished, she looked at Sam. "Are you coming or not?"

Sam rolled his eyes at her tone. "Of course I'm coming."

As she bent down to pick up her bag, she winced. Sam noticed and walked up behind her. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, putting a gentle hand on her back.

"The gashes just hurt a bit," Flare admitted.

"Here, let me look at them," Sam said, motioning for her to sit on the bed. She did as she was told, looking up at Sam as she sat.

Figuring she was allowing him to take a look at the wounds, Sam kneeled down in front of her. Slowly, gently, he grabbed the bottom of her green tank top, pulling it up to just below her bosom, seeing her blood was seeping through the bandages. He let the hem of her shirt slip from his fingers as he stood up, walking into the bathroom. "We need to change those bandages before we go." He came out a moment later with peroxide, gauze, and medical tape; everything he needed to fix her up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

As Sam redressed her wounds, he sighed. "Me, too. You were right. If Dean was the one in trouble, I wouldn't care if he was dangerous. I would do whatever I had to to make sure he was safe."

"And about what I said. That you could turn dark side."

"Don't be." Sam stood up, walking back to the bathroom and replacing all the materials. "It's true. I could turn dark."

Flare shook her head. "Not if I can help it."

Sam smiled, knowing he didn't have to say anything to let her know he appreciated what she was saying. He turned to the window, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm going to call Dean. Maybe we can hook up. It'll make tracking Abbey a lot easier." He dialed Dean's number, waiting for an answer.

Abbey woke up, her head throbbing. She felt her blood trickling down the side of her face, figuring she had a gash on her head where she had been hit. She tried to move, but soon found she was tied to a chair. She looked around the room, her vision still a little blurry from the pain in her temples. Suddenly, she saw something in the corner of the room. She squinted, trying to make out what the object was. Finally, she realized it was a small television. A wire was connected to it. She looked at her ankle, noticing the wire was also attached there, too. She kicked her foot back, starting the video. She gasped when she saw the pale blue eyes staring out at her from the television. On the bottom of the screen, it read, "Hello, Abbey."

She struggled against the ropes binding her to the chair, crying out in pain as she pulled at the ropes holding her hands, feeling her flesh burn. She pulled as hard as she could, but the rope still didn't budge. "Hello!" she yelled. "Is anyone out there?! Somebody, please, help!"

Dean, who had been able to follow the trail, kicked the door in. "Abbey!" he said, running over to her.

"Dean!" she yelled, relieved. "God, I have never been so happy to see someone in my entire life." Again, she struggled against the ropes. "Hurry, get me out of here."

Dean grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes carefully. Once she was free, Abbey rubbed at the raw flesh on her wrists, wincing in pain as she did. Then, she threw her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Dean! I was wrong. I can't handle it myself." She pulled away, looking into his jade green eyes. "Take me home."

Dean nodded, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the building. She lay her head on Dean's shoulder as he carried her out of the room, feeling safe in his big, muscular arms.

"You'll be okay, Abbey," he whispered, just as his cell phone began to ring. He stopped, gently putting Abbey on the ground. "Sammy, I got Abbey," he answered.

"You got her? Well, that's great. Flare and I were just about to go looking for her," Sam exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm heading back to the motel," Dean said before hanging up the phone. He picked up Abbey again and continue walking.

"Well?" Flare pushed as Sam hung up the phone.

"Dean has Abbey. He's bringing her back to the motel right now," Sam answered.

"That's good," Flare said, sighing in relief. Sam smiled, glad that he and Flare were okay again.

Flare looked into Sam's eyes, knowing there was something wrong. She placed her hand on his cheek, still holding his gaze. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he lied. He knew there was a chance he could turn dark side. Hell, he had almost gone there once when he was drinking Ruby's blood. He cowed to never go there again, knowing it would kill Dean. Quickly, he pushed all memories of Ruby out of his head. They just made him angry.

Flare frowned. "You're not fine, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Yes, I am." He could tell she wasn't buying it, so he quickly thought of a reason he wasn't feeling fine. "It's just...I wish Dean was here, is all. I worry about him when he's out by himself a lot."

She smiled lightly before placing her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on the back of Flare's head, stroking her hair gently, liking the way her body felt against his. Flare closed her eyes, feeling calm. Gently, Sam planted a kiss on the top of Flare's head, feeling all of his worries just seem to melt away. She smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back at her, wanting to kiss her so badly, however not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

Slowly, Flare moved her face closer to Sam's. He took the hint, dipping his head closer to hers, filling the gap between them. As his lips crashed onto hers, he felt a rush run through his entire body.

After a while, Flare pulled back, smiling. "I remember, now...why you looked so familiar," she said.

Sam smiled. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"New York Middle School. We went to school together."

Sam thought back to the little amount of time he had been in New York around his middle school years. Suddenly, he remembered her. "Oh, wow. I remember now, I had the biggest crush ever on you. But we never stayed in one place for too long, so I kept my distance. Tried not to get too close."

She smiled. "I remember, you saved me from the bully that was making fun of my ears."

"I like your ears," Sam admitted with a smirk. "And besides, they were jerks anyway."

Flare smiled at Sam.

Abbey pushed on Dean's shoulder. "You can put me down any time now. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

Dean put her down, slowly. "Right. Sorry."

As Dean put Abbey on the ground, she tried to walk, but grabbed Dean's shirt as she almost fell. She looked up at him as his arm was once again wrapped around her, preventing her from falling. "Shut up," she warned, knowing he was going to make a snide ass comment.

Dean chuckled, biting back his comment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Abbey answered. "Just a little wobbly is all."

Dean nodded. "I'll carry you, if you want."

"No, it's okay," Abbey told Dean. She took his hand, pulling it around her body, resting it on her hip. "Just keep your hand there and hold me up while we walk." Her entire hip tingled where Dean's hand was.

Dean smirked at her reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Abbey scoffed. "What would be wrong?"

Dean shrugged.

Suddenly, Abbey accidentally stepped on Dean's foot as she went to fall again. "Oh, sorry!" she said, frowning. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. Like I said, I've had worse."

Abbey rolled her eyes. "You always say that."

"That's because it's true." Dean looked down at her, studying her face for any sign that she felt for him.

She could feel his gaze on her. She looked up at him. "What are you staring at?"

"One of the prettiest girls alive," Dean answered with a wink.

Abbey elbowed Dean in the stomach. "Shut up, you horn dog. I can hear what you're thinking up there and you can just forget it." She rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"But, I--" Dean started.

"But nothing, Winchester."Abbey rolled her eyes again. "And stop picturing me naked!"

"Right. Sorry. Sorry. It's hard."

Abbey rolled her eyes. She was glad that she could read Dean's mind. Now, she had access to all of his dirty little secrets. And, it was a huge plus to know that he was feeling the same way about her as she was about him. Maybe there was hope for their future, after all.


	6. Memories

**A/N: **Thank you for all of your support! I hope you continue to read and enjoy! And don't forget to leave me reviews, please! Motivation is good.

**WARNING: **There is a very gruesome, graphic death scene in this chapter, so beware!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER SIX: MEMORIES**

_New York, 1996_

Flare walked down the hall of the school, her head down, she just wanted to go home. Quickly, she opened to door, but someone pulled her back into the building, lifting her from the ground and holding her in the air. As she looked at the person holding her, she noticed it was Jay, the biggest, baddest bully in the school.

"Look at those pointy ears!" Jay yelled, bursting out in laughter. "You look like a fairy!" Again, he laughed. "Flare the Fairy!"

"Let me go, Jay," Flare quietly ordered.

"Make me, you little fairy!" Jay teased, a sneer forming on his hideous features.

Flare closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

Jay laughed. "I knew you couldn't make me." Again, laughter erupted. "You're nothing but a little fairy. A weak, little fairy."

Suddenly, Flare spit in his face. "Let me go, you fat, ugly troll!"

Disgusted, Jay wiped the spit away with the back of his hand. "You little bitch!" he yelled, backhanding her.

She winced. "Is that all you got, Ogre?" she teased. She was so tired of being picked on.

"Not even close." He raised his hand to hit her again, but something stopped him. He stared into the eyes of a small boy. He laughed. "Little Sammy Winchester. Did you come for a beating, too. Wait your turn."

"Leave her alone, Jay," Sam warned, throwing Jay's hand down.

Jay looked at his hand as Sam threw it back down at his waist. "Well, I guess I could deal with you first." He went to throw a punch, but Sam ducked, causing Jay's hand to connect with the locker behind him. He yelped in pain, holding his hand. "I think I broke my knuckles!"

Sam grabbed Flare's elbow and steered her away from the crowd. "Come on."

Once they stopped moving, Flare looked at Sam. "W-Why did you help me?" she asked, wincing a little as her face began to sting.

"Jay's a jerk," Sam answered simply. "You shouldn't have had to put up with his crap." He walked into the nurses office, grabbing an ice pack. He knew she was on her lunch break, so there was no chance they were going to get caught. He handed her the pack. "Here, it will help to make sure it doesn't swell."

Flare gently took the ice pack. "W-Why aren't you making fun of me? Everyone else does."

"I'm not like everyone else." Sam smiled at her, happy that he had helped her.

Flare smiled back. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam blushed, nodding his head to let her know he was listening.

_Present Day_

Abbey walked through the motel doors, instantly going to a chair and sitting down, pulling her pant leg up to her calf. "Shit!" she yelled, seeing the blood pouring from the wound.

Dean looked over at her, noticing the wound. "Here, I'll patch that up."

"No," Flare interrupted, standing and walking over to her sister. "I'll do it."

Abbey winced, pulling her leg back quickly when Flare touched her wound. Finally, she put her leg in a position so Flare could fix it, biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream.

Flare cleaned Abbey's ankle, gently wrapping a bandage around it once she was finished. She stood. "You should get some sleep," she suggested. "You, too Sam and Dean."

Abbey nodded before limping over to the bed and laying down. Dean lay next to Abbey, quickly falling asleep, as Sam walked over to his bed and did the same. Meanwhile, Flare stepped outside into the fresh night air, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Abbey watched as her sister strolled out of the motel. Silently, she got up, careful not to wake Dean and followed Flare. "Flare?" she asked, closing the door as she walked out into the night air to join her sister. "What are you doing?"

Flare looked over at Abbey. "Just...thinking is all." Slowly, she sat on the ground. "You should get some sleep, Abbey."

"I don't want to sleep," Abbey protested, taking a seat next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just...what's going to happen to us." She looked into Abbey's eyes, worried. "What if something happens to us?"

"What do you mean? What could possibly happen to us?"

"What couldn't happen to us?! I mean, you're a damn seal!"

Abbey looked away, slightly hurt by Flare's words. She chuckled. "A seal. What's that even mean?" She wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly feeling cold all of a sudden.

Flare put her hand on Abbey's shoulder. She needed to comfort her little sister, even if she didn't believe her own words. As long as Abbey did, everything would be okay. "Whatever it is...we'll deal with it. No matter what."

"Right," Abbey scoffed. "Not only do I have a demon after me that wants me to join his army, but now I have people coming to kill me and open some seal thing so Lucifer can walk through. How is that okay? And the nightmares haven't stopped. The pale eyed demon still comes to me, telling me to--" Abbey suddenly stopped talking, not wanting Flare to know that the demon wanted her to kill Dean.

"To kill Dean," Flare finished for her, sighing.

Abbey sat up straight, staring at Flare. "How did you know that?" she asked, a little scared. She had never told anyone about her dreams

"I'm your sister, Abbey. I know how you think."

Abbey didn't say anything, just sat and stared at the stars overhead. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that her sister knew the demon wanted her to kill Dean, but she figured there was nothing she could do about it. She knew she wasn't going to kill Dean; she would never hurt him. Well, not on purpose anyway. But, the truth was, she was afraid. Afraid of the anger that lived just below the surface. Afraid of the nightmares she always had. Afraid that her will was not strong enough and eventually she would give in to the darkness that called to her. She was just afraid of the woman she was becoming.

"Abbey, I'll help you in anyway that I can. I mean, you're my sister." Flare placed her hand on Abbey's shoulder. "And my best friend. We'll win this. We always do."

Abbey looked away, unable to shake the feelings she had. Suddenly, she found herself longing to be with Dean. Although he was a pervert and annoyed the hell out of her most of the time, she felt safe with him. When he was looking into her eyes, she knew there was no way she would ever do anything to hurt him.

"You should go back inside. Dean probably misses you." Flare winked.

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Pfft...no he's not." She looked at her sister. "He's sleeping. And what was that wink about? I can't stand the man. Every time I'm around him I get a beautiful image of myself naked. And he doesn't even have that good of an imagination. He's not very accurate." She looked away, hoping her sister would buy the lie and drop the subject.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I see the way you look at him."

"Yes, with loathing and disgust. And why are you on my case? What's up with you and Sam?"

"He kissed me."

"Aw, that's so cute."

"I remembered that he went to school with us. He's the one who stopped that kid from calling me names."

"Oh, that Jay kid. Stupid ass. I remember I kicked his sorry ass for trying to kiss me." She shuddered against the memory. "Ew. He was eight different kinds of ugly." Suddenly, something clicked in Abbey's brain "Oh! Sammy from New York! My God you didn't stop talking about him until we graduated." She chuckled. "Huh, kind of ironic that you two would meet up again like, ten years later, huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why we're drawn to each other."

Abbey yawned. "Yeah, maybe." She was so tired, but she was afraid that if she went to sleep, she would have the nightmares about the demon again, and she didn't want that to happen, so she fought the burning need to close her eyes and succumb to the sleepiness.

"Get some rest. If you have a bad dream, I'll be here."

Shaking her head, Abbey yawned once again. "No, I can't." She looked at her sister, tears in her eyes. "I can't sleep. I don't want to have to look at it. I'm just...I'm so scared, Flare." She wanted to tell her sister everything. Explain all of the emotions she was feeling, but she just couldn't. She couldn't tell anyone. No one understood how powerful she was. And she knew why she was powerful. Azazel's blood pumped through her veins, which could cause her to turn dark side at any moment. And no matter how hard she fought, each time the demon visited her in her dreams, offering her the knife so she could Dean, she came a little closer to cracking. A little closer to giving in, taking the knife and cutting clear through Dean's neck, snapping flesh, muscle, cartilage and bone, severing his head from his very muscular, attractive body.

Flare hugged her sister, shushing her. "I'm here."

Abbey wrapped her arms around Flare, welcoming the comfort it was bringing. She was so confused about everything right now; Why was she chosen to have demon blood in her? What was a seal? Now that she knew she was a seal, what did this mean for her? And the question that bothered her the most; Why did the demon want her to kill Dean?

"I'll keep you safe, Abbey, I promise," Flare whispered. "I'll protect you. Make sure no one hurts you."

Abbey pulled away, looking into her sister's eyes. As hazel clashed with gold, she felt safe. Finally, she pulled herself to her feet, unable to stay awake. "I can't do it. I have to sleep." She padded into the motel, slowly crawling into the bed with Dean. Careful not to wake him, she held his hand, pulling his massive arm over her body. She cuddled next to him as he slept, feeling as safe as she could possibly feel in the arms of her hunter.

Flare smiled before walking back into the motel room. Quietly, she sat on the couch, watching Abbey as she slept, making sure she would be there if Abbey needed her through the night. She was determined to keep her sister safe at all costs.


	7. It's All In My Head

**A/N: ** Okay, so half of this chapter takes place in Abbey's head, so if the font is in italics, that means it's happening inside Abbey's brain. Otherwise, it's reality. Enjoy! And review, please!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER SEVEN: IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD**

Abbey closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. And, just like she had feared, the image of the pale eyes haunted her. _She looked over at the chair the demon stood next to, seeing Dean's limp form. She gasped when he looked into her eyes. Abbey turned her attention to the demon. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. The demon didn't answer. "Answer me, you bastard?" She was angry, and hot tears poured down her face. "I'm not going to kill Dean! So get over it!" Suddenly, the demon cut it's wrist, allowing it's blood to drip into Dean's open wounds. Dean screamed against the gag as his blood mixed with the demon's. Abbey tried to move, but she couldn't. "Stop! Stop it, you're hurting him!" She struggled to move, but her efforts failed, and all she could do was watch as Dean was violated._

Dean woke, noticing that Abbey was having another nightmare. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to provide her comfort. Meanwhile, Flare was watching, waiting for the nightmare to become out of control. Waiting for the moment her sister needed her.

"No!" Abbey yelled in her sleep. "Stop! Stop it! Please!" In her mind, she was still in that room with the demon.

Sam sat up on the bed, looking over at Dean as he held Abbey. "Is she okay?" he asked his older brother, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "I'm just letting her fight it through."

_Abbey continued to struggle against the demon's hold on her, but she just couldn't move. Finally, she fell to the floor in a crying heap. "Dean...." she cried. "Oh, God I'm so sorry." When she looked back up, the demon was gone, and Dean was slumped in the chair, his eyes glazed over, completely void of life. He was dead._

Abbey jackknifed awake, throwing her hand to her head as pain shot through it after smacking it off Dean's jaw. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked around the room, trying to calm down.

Dean placed a caring hand on her shoulder as Flare ran to the bedside. "Abbey, it's okay. You're okay," Dean promised.

Quickly, she swatted Dean's hand away, jumping off the bed and plastering herself to the opposite wall. She put her hand out. "Get away from me. Just...stay away!" She was still breathing heavily, and she couldn't think straight. Blinding pain shot through her head, and she closed her eyes against the pain.

Dean looked at Flare, confused. Flare took a step closer to Abbey. "Abbey, it's Dean," she whispered. "You're safe."

Abbey tried to push her body closer to the wall as her sister walked to her. "No, not safe. Never safe," she whimpered. She closed her eyes again, the pain in her head continuing to grow. She looked at Flare, tears in her eyes. "Home. I want to go home."

Flare nodded. "Okay. Okay, we'll go home. Just...calm down."

Abbey threw her hands to her temples, holding her head, screaming as the pain in her head became too great. She fought to stay awake, but she couldn't, passing out.

Sam ran over to Abbey, kneeling on the ground, feeling for a pulse. He looked up at Flare and Dean, smiling slightly. "There's a pulse. But it's weak. We need to get her to a hospital."

Flare began to sob, tears staining her cheeks. Gently, Dean picked Abbey up. "I don't think we should go back to the hospital," he protested, walking to the bed.

Sam scoffed. "What do you mean? She'll die if we don't get her some help, Dean!"

Reluctantly, Dean nodded. "Fine." He walked out the door and put Abbey in the car. Sam and Flare followed, climbing into the back seat as Dean drove off in the direction of the hospital.

Sam ran into the hospital, Abbey in his arms. "Help!" he screamed. "We need some help!" He looked back towards the door as Dean and Flare burst in. Abbey was still unconscious, and Sam began to get worried. They had driven to a different hospital than the one Flare had been in since Abbey had caused a scene there, which took two hours longer than it would have if they would have taken her to the other hospital. She shouldn't have been out that long. Sam rushed over to the nurse that came to help him.

"What happened?" the nurse demanded.

Flare grabbed Abbey's hand, holding tight. "Don't die on me, Abbey!" she whispered.

Dean placed a hand on Flare's shoulder in a brotherly, comforting manner. "It's okay. She's going to be okay."

"I-I-I don't..." Sam stuttered. "I don't know. She was sleeping and it looked like she was having a bad dream and then she woke up and just freaked out. She told us to stay away, and she was holding her head like she had a headache, and then she screamed and just passed out." Sam was talking so fast he could barely understand what he was trying to say. He was scared that Abbey was going to die, and that would just kill Flare and he knew it. Plus, if Abbey was dead, then there was another broken seal and they were one step closer to having to come face to face with Lucifer.

"Okay, sir, calm down." The nurse held his arms out. "Just give her to me, and go sit in the waiting room. We'll let you now when we have any news." He took Abbey in his arms and walked to a room down the hall, calling for the doctor as he did.

Flare continued to sob. "She can't-She can't die!"

Dean hugged her, offering her comfort.

Sam felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him as he saw his brother hug Flare. He liked Flare. Dean couldn't have her. He had lost too many girls to his man whore brother. Quickly, he threw Dean some money. "Dean, maybe you should go get us some coffee. It could be a long night." He looked at his brother, hoping he couldn't tell he was jealous.

Dean nodded, standing. "Yeah, okay." He walked out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria.

Flare sat, holding her head in her hands as she continued to sob. Sam took Dean's place beside Flare. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said waiting for her to look into her eyes. "Everything's going to be okay. Abbey's going to pull through. She's strong she can handle this." Flare leaned into Sam as he wrapped both of his arms around Flare, allowing her to cry into his chest. He knew that this was hard for her. If Dean was the one who was hanging on to life like Abbey was, he would probably cry, too. He closed his eyes. hoping they had more information. They had been here for almost twenty minutes and the doctor hadn't even come to tell them how bad Abbey's condition was. A nurse should have at least offered them something by now. The more he thought, the more he wished Dean would make the coffee retrieval quick. He probably met some young hot blonde nurse and went to get himself some action before he came back. Dirty man.

Finally, Dean came into view, three coffees in his hands. "Anything?" he asked hopefully.

Gladly taking one of the coffees Dean held, Sam shook his head sadly. "No. The nurse hasn't even offered anything." Slowly, Sam sipped the hot liquid, not caring that it burned his throat as he drank. He was tired, and scared, and worried. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Dean sat next to his brother, looking as though he were going to cry. He handed the third coffee to Sam. "I didn't know if Flare wanted any."

Sam smiled at Dean, taking the coffee. "Flare, do you want coffee?" he asked, touching her shoulder gently. He felt so bad for her. Her sister was spiraling downward and there was nothing she could do to help. He wondered if Dean thought the same thing was going to happen to him. He didn't want it to, and although he would never admit it, he sometimes felt rage building inside him. Uncontrollable anger that at any moment could erupt and take over him. And it scared him.

Flare looked up at him, slowly taking the coffee. She took a sip before placing it on the floor beside her. Sam hated seeing her like this. Quickly, he stood. "I'm going to go talk to the nurse, see if there's any information yet." He walked off in the direction of the desk, seeing the nurse that had taken Abbey into the room. "Excuse me?" he said to him. "Can you tell me anything about the girl I brought in here earlier. Is she okay?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, but she is a comatose state right now...and the odds of her waking up are not good."

Sam felt his heart stop for a minute. How was he going to tell Flare that her sister might never wake up from the coma that she was now in. She would be devastated. "Thank you," he mumbled, stalking over to meet Dean and Flare once more. He refused to make eye contact as he thought of the easiest way to break the news.

"D-Did he say anything?" Flare asked quietly, hoping for the best. Dean sat up straight, knowing the look on Sam's face meant the news was not good.

Sam let out a breath, then slowly drew in another. "Abbey is in a coma," he sadly answered. "And the nurse said that the chances of her waking up are not looking good." Sam shook his head as he felt the tears run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Continuing to shake his head, he put his head in his hands and allowed more tears to flow freely. He didn't want to see the looks on Dean's and Flare's face, so he kept his head in his hands for a while.

"Dammit," Dean mumbled, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Flare could do nothing but stare. "No," she objected. "No, h-he's lying."

"Flare, I'm sorry," Sam muttered into his hands, still not wanting to look at her and Dean.

Flare closed her eyes. "No, no, no."

_Abbey was in a room; a dimly lit room. She looked around at everything that she could see. There was a table, a chair and a small bed. Her head was killing her, and she didn't understand why. Suddenly, someone walked into the room, closing and bolting the door behind them. As the tall figure stepped into the light, she could make out his facial features. "Sam?"_

_"Hello, Abbey," Sam smirked. "How are you feeling?"  
_

_"Like Hell. I feel like someone hit me in the head with a brick." She stood up, a little wobbly. "Come on, Sam, we have to get out of here. We need to go find Flare and Dean."_

_"Don't worry, Abbey, they'll be here."_

_Abbey stopped, looking at Sam. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's a party. No one ever misses a party." He smiled, and she noticed it was evil._

_"Sam...what's wrong with you."_

_He didn't answer. He didn't answer. Instead, he picked her up and threw her on the table pinning her down as he chained her there. He pulled a knife from his back pocket. "Let's get started." He smiled, enjoying the sounds of her screams as he pushed the knife deeper into her abdomen._

Sam noticed the nurses were running around the hospital frantically, all gathering near one room. "What's going on?" he asked Dean.

"Doctor!" one of the nurses screamed. "Room 214 is going into cardiac arrest!"

Sam looked at Dean, concerned. "Abbey's in room 214!" he yelled, jumping from his seat and running over to the where the nurses were gathering.

Dean and Flare ran into the room. "Abbey, please don't die!" Flare begged, plastering her body to her sister's. It took two nurses to pry her away from Abbey, escorting her out of the room, closing the door.

Sam knew there was nothing they could do but wait. He was getting restless and trying to be strong for Flare. It was exhausting. Finally, a nurse came out of the room and walked over to them.

"Miss Hanson is stable," she informed them. "You may go see her now." She walked away.

Sam waited for Flare to make a move, figuring he should go in last since he wasn't as close to her as she and Dean were.

Flare slowly walked in and sat on the seat next to the bed. She place her hand on her sisters head. "Please Abbey, I need you here with me."

Sam finally walked in, taking in the scenery. There were so many machines, he didn't know if she was alive or if the machines were keeping her from dying. He looked at the machine which monitored her brain waves. "It looks like...she's dreaming," he informed the others, pointing to the machine.

"Abbey," Dean whispered, trying to get her to respond.

_Tears rolled off her cheeks, dampening the top of her baby blue tank. She couldn't see Sam, but she knew he was there. She could hear him. Knowing it was just a matter of time before he would continue his assault, she tried to talk with him; reason with him. "Sam, please, don't do this."_

_Suddenly, he came into view. "Oh, that's not an option, sweetie." He shoved something in her mouth. "Bite this." Raising the knife, he placed the cold slab on her bare arm. "This is going to sting a bit." He dug the blade into her forearm, causing more tears to fall from her eyes. She didn't scream, however. She bit down on the piece of wood in her mouth, almost breaking it._

_After a while, he stopped cutting her. "I can make the pain stop," Sam whispered in her ear. "All you have to do is agree to join us."_

_Abbey turned her head, looking into Sam's eyes. "You're not Sam."_

_"It doesn't matter. What do you say?"_

_"No."_

_Sam sighed. She screamed as he pushed the knife into the tender flesh of her abdomen. "Wrong answer, Abbey."_

Sam watched as Dean attempted to make contact with Abbey. There was little success however. Suddenly, he noticed a re spot on the blankets covering her. "Uh, guys," he started, standing and walking over to her. He pulled the blankets off of her, revealing a large gash in her side, and it was growing. "She's bleeding."

"Dean, come here," Flare commanded. Dean did what he was told. Flare grabbed his arm, placing her free hand on Abbey's growing wound. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Suddenly, Abbey's gash disappeared; however, it left Flare and Dean feeling weak and tired. A trail of blood trickled from Flare's nose.

Sam looked at Flare, confused. "What did you do?"

"Stopped the bleeding," Flare replied. "By using Deans energy. It will only stay like that for a bit, though," Flare clarified as blood continued to drip from her nose.

Sam nodded, handing Flare a tissue. "You're bleeding."

"Dean, go get the nurse," Flare ordered, taking the tissue. "This will only hold a minute." As Dean walked out of the room, Flare took a seat, feeling dizzy. Sam looked at her, concerned.

_Breathing heavily, Abbey looked over at Sam again. "Why don't you just show your true form. I already know who you are."_

_"Don't be so sure about that," he answered, riffling through the bag of goodies he had. As he pulled out a blow torch, he smiled. Lighting it up, he leaned in closer to her. "Let's see how much more you can take before you break."_

_She screamed as the burning heat tore at her flesh, leaving gaping holes._

Sam saw the flesh on Abbey's shoulder burning. "What's going on?" he asked, walking over to Abbey. "She's...burning."

"Dammit, Abbey, wake up!" Flare demanded. Suddenly, something hit her. She looked up at Sam. "Dream root."

Sam laughed. "No way. That's too dangerous."

"Sam, please? She's my sister. Please?"

"I-I--" Sam started. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel, I do, but this is crazy. Dream root is dangerous and it could have serious side effects. Sometimes people don't wake up."

"Sam, you would do it. If it were Dean, you would do it. So please, _please_ let me do this for my sister."

"Okay," Sam cracked, unable to bear seeing her in such pain. "But take Dean with you. I'll stay back and make sure no one comes in the room and bothers you while you're out."

Flare kissed him. "Thank you."

"Thank me when it's over."

_Abbey was out of breath. And in pain. The demon inside Sam was relentless with his torture. She wished she could get out. Run far away from this place and never come back. But she couldn't move. _

_"Are you ready to join us, Abbey? If you do, all of this will stop, and you'll be free."_

_"I'll never join you." She spit on his face._

_Slowly, he wiped her saliva away. "You know, I thought you were smarter than this, Abbey." He thrust the knife he was holding into her thigh and she screamed. "I guess you just need a little more motivation!"_

_Fresh tears streamed down her face as he twisted the knife, digging it further into her flesh._

Once everyone was out of the room, Sam cut two little pieces of Abbey's hair, stirring them into the dream root mixture. He handed a glass to both Flare and Dean. "Good luck."'

Flare and Dean nodded before drinking the dream root, both downing it in one gulp.

_Flare's eyes opened slowly. "Ugh, my head."_

_Dean threw his hand up to his forehead. "I hear ya." Groaning he rose to his feet. "Come on, we have to find Abbey and get the hell out of here." He reached down and grabbed Flare's elbow, helping her to her feet._

_Flare nodded. "Should we split up?"_

_"Uh, we would cover more ground that way. Can you handle yourself alone?"_

_Suddenly, Flare kicked him in the shin, jumping behind him and grabbing his arms "What do you think?"_

_"I think 'yes.'" He shrugged. "Now, get off me." The sound of a pained scream caught his attention. Turning to Flare, he said. "Maybe we don't have to split up after all." He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the yell, hoping Flare could keep up. Flare ran after him, soon passing him._

_"Gah!" Abbey gasped. "Oh, you creepy little bastard!"_

_"Such a mouth on a pretty young girl like yourself."_

_"Bite me."_

_"Abbey!" Flare yelled as she burst through the door._

_"Oh, look, we have company," Sam said as he saw Dean and Flare run through the door._

_"Sam?" Dean asked in disbelief. _

_"It's not Sam," Flare said running at the Sam look-alike._

_The Sam look-alike dodged, punching Flare in the mouth, sending her into the wall beside him. "Hi, Dean. I told you I was bad. I begged you to kill me, but you wouldn't. Now look what happened."_

_"You're not Sam," Dean mimicked Flare._

_"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked, throwing his hands to his head. "I am Sam. I'm what Sam is inside. I'm his rage, his anger, his hatred." He lunged at Dean, grabbing his shirt in his fists and shoving him into the door. "I"m what Sammy's going to become."_

_"Not if I can help it," Flare countered, spitting blood from her mouth. Suddenly, her hands lit up with flames and she ran for the demon._

_Sam moved out of the way, timing it perfectly so that the fire that was meant for him would hurt Dean instead. "You can't. No one can. It's my destiny."_

_Dean ducked, the fire burning a whole in the wall right where his head had been moments ago. "Hey, watch it!"_

_Flare thought that maybe there was still a part of Sam inside this thing that claimed to be him. "Hey, not-so-nice Sam," she started, tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she grabbed him, pulling him close to her, kissing him._

_Sam opened his eyes wide, confused at first. When he realized what was happening, he closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure. He wrapped his large arm around Flare's body, pulling her closer to him, pushing his tongue inside her mouth._

_As the kiss continued, Abbey struggled against the bonds. "Dean! Get me out of here."_

_Dean ran over to Abbey and started to undo the bonds. "Abbey, your in control here. This is your dream!"_

_"No," Abbey cried. "I'm not in control. He is." _

_Sam broke the kiss."Mmm...that was good." Suddenly, he pushed her into the wall. "But Sammy's going to be jealous." He smiled maliciously at her as she smacked her head off the wall, blacking out. Then, he turned his attention to Dean. "Tsk, tsk, Dean-o. She's mine." He rushed over to him, tackling him to the ground._

_"Just believe me!" Dean begged, struggling against Sam._

_"Okay,"Abbey said. "Sam!" she yelled, rising to her feet. "You're not really here. And when I close my eyes, I'm going to be awake again, with the real Sam and Dean and Flare." Abbey closed her eyes, opening them again after she counted to ten._

Abbey gasped against the machines in her throat, choking.

"Nurse! Help!" Sam yelled, looking over at Flare and Dean as they began to come to. As soon as they were fully conscious, they joined Sam beside Abbey.

The nurses ran in and disconnected all of the tubes and machines that were keeping Abbey stable minutes before. She was fine, now, and they could not explain it. "It's a miracle," the nurse exclaimed. Like Sam hadn't heard that before. He thanked the nurses and he offered to fill out all the paperwork that didn't require a family member's signature so that Flare could spend more time with Abbey.

Abbey looked around the hospital room. All evidence that she had ever been tortured was gone, and she was safe now. As she looked at Sam, the words the demon spoke in her dream rang through her head. How could Sam possibly turn into that? He was so good and pure. He had one of the biggest consciences of all the people she had ever met in her twenty seven years of living. According to Dean, he felt guilty just surfing the net for porn. However, there he was in her dream, evil, a killer. And if that could happen to Sam, how the hell was she going to fight it?

Flare walked over to Abbey, tears of happiness staining her cheeks. "Abbey!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Abbey returned Flare's hug. "Can we go now?" she asked, pulling away. "I hate hospitals."

Once Flare let her go, Dean wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay."

Flare smiled before walking out to the front desk to fill out the paper work.


	8. Can't Fight This Feeling

**A/N: **Thank you for the support! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! Also, Sam has a dream in this chapter, so the italics are Sam's dream.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains some adult content, so beware!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER EIGHT: CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING**

Abbey wiggled out of of Dean's grasp. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Now, would you let go of me, Winchester?" Sure, she liked Dean, but screwing with his emotions was so much more fun that giving in to her own. When he didn't let go, she began wiggling again. "Dean, I-I-I said you can let me go now."

"Right!" Dean realized, letting her go and taking a step back. "Sorry."

Abbey shrugged. "Thanks," she mumbled. "You know...for everything." She smiled at him.

"No problem. I feel kind of bad for Flare, though. She kind of took a beating."

"She did?"Abbey asked, not able to remember much about her dream.

Dean nodded. "She thought she could reach Sam by kissing him. He kissed her back at first. But, then tossed her into the wall."

Suddenly, she remembered. "Oh, she kissed Evil Sam, right." Abbey looked at Dean, her eyes widening. "Do you think Sam knows that she kissed Evil him?"

"Well," Dean offered, "Evil him is a part of him, so therefore, she kissed him."

"Yeah, but Sam and and Evil Sam are like completely different people. Sam doesn't act anything like Evil Sam."

"But still, it was his evil side. So, it was him." Dean shook his head. "Ugh, my head hurts."

"I guess," Abbey shrugged. "Do you think Sam knows about it?"

"I don't know."

Flare walked up to the front desk. "I would like to sign out the woman in room 214, please."

The young nurse at the desk chewed her gum loudly, blowing a large bubble, blinking as it broke with a loud _pop_! "Are you a family member?" she asked, obviously bored.

"Yes, I'm her sister."

"Okay." The nurse handed her a stack of papers. "Here you go."

Flare took the stack of papers and sighed before sitting down and getting to work.

Seeing her sitting in the lobby, Sam walked over to Flare, taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to fill these out," she answered simply.

"They're allowing you to take Abbey home already?" Sam asked, amazed.

Flare nodded. After a few moments of silence, she sighed. "Sam, I need to tell you something." Sam nodded, letting her know she could tell him everything. With another sigh, Flare began to explain what had happened when she was in Abbey's head. _Everything_ that had happened.

"Wow, that's terrible." Sam looked at the ground, processing everything. "I was evil?"

"Yeah," Flare mumbled, going back to the stack of papers.

"And you kissed Evil me?"

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay." He looked at the opposite wall. "I mean, it was still me that you kissed me whether it be me me or Evil me." He shrugged. Once again, he looked at the papers Flare was filling out. He was still a little thrown by the fact that they were releasing Abbey so soon. As a matter of fact, he was very thrown; Abbey had been in a comatose state when she was brought in, and now they were just letting her go with a clean bill of health? Bobby at least had to stay overnight.

Flare looked at the papers and sighed. Her mind was somewhere else, She didn't believe the Sam forgave her for kissing Evil him.

As Sam looked at Flare, he could tell she was upset; probably thought he was mad at her for kissing his evil self. He wasn't though. In an attempt to show Flare that he wasn't mad, his hand shot out, cupping the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him until their lips locked. He trailed his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Flare closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, making sure there was no space between them.

"Geez," Abbey grumbled. "How long does it take to fill out some stupid paperwork? I'm dying of boredom over here." She rolled her eyes, trying not to see what Dean was thinking. However, she failed miserably. Finally, she groaned, "Dean, seriously, is sex all you think about? God, you're like a freaking dog."

Dean shook his head. "Sorry." He tried to think of something else, but just couldn't. "Damn, I really hate that power."

"Yeah, I hate that power, too. Every time I'm around you. If I wanted to see myself naked, I'd look in a mirror."

Dean smirked. "It's not my fault I think you're hot."

Abbey scoffed. "Well, yeah, why wouldn't you? I mean, look at me." She crawled out of the bed, looking around the room. "Where is Flare? She should have been here by now. God! I'm so bored."

Finally, Sam pulled back, looking into Flare's eyes. She was so beautiful. There was no way he was letting her get away from him a second time. He wanted her to become an official part of the team, but that meant Abbey, too. Could Dean handle her? She could kick his ass at any given moment, and lately, he just wasn't acting like himself. He refused to hit her back. Flare touched Sam's cheek, and his thought just seemed to be put on hold. She smiled before leaning in and stealing another kiss. Soon, she broke the kiss and finished the paper work, handing it back to the nurse.

Sam took Flare's hand in hers as they walked to Abbey's room, ready to get the hell out of here. Flare lay her head on Sam's shoulder, and he planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Aw, Dean, your brother just kissed my sister," Abbey said, looking back at Dean to see his reaction.

"It's about damn time, Sammy," Dean congratulated.

"What are you talking about? This isn't the first time they've kissed, Dean." Abbey smiled as she looked back at Dean. Seeing Flare and Sam together made her want to explore hers and Dean's relationship farther. But Dean was a whore, and she knew it. She could tell what he was thinking all of the time, and she suddenly found herself wondering what he would think about when he was having sex since all he thought about was sex. Would he still think about sex?

Dean looked over at Abbey. "What are you thinking about?"

"What?" Abbey asked, cocky. "Why do you care what I'm thinking about. I'm sure it's not what you're thinking about that's for sure." Abbey looked away, closing her mouth tightly and biting her tongue, stopping herself from rambling. She tended to ramble when she was nervous, and right now she was definitely nervous. Had Dean noticed she had been staring at his lips? God, she hoped not. There was no way she was going to be able to explain that one.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. Abbey shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you laughing about?" He was really starting to bug her, no matter how cute he was. He didn't answer. "Hello...Dean?"Abbey asked, waving her hand in front of him, but not stepping any closer. They were a room's length apart, and that was how she planned on keeping it. Otherwise, she was afraid she might just jump him then and there. I mean, there was a bed in the room, and she wanted him. God, did she want him. "What are you laughing about?" she asked again, trying to take her mind off of his body.

Dean looked into her eyes. "Just you."

Abbey shifter her wight back to her other foot. "Me? What's so funny about me?" He was starting to agitate her again.

"Everything about you makes me laugh. You're just awesome like that." He winked at her.

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She couldn't help but smile, however when she realized that she was smiling, she quickly stopped. "That's some sort of cheesy pick-up line, and guess what, Winchester. I'm not going to fall for it. So, shove it up your ass." She grit her teeth, hating herself for the burning desire to push Dean against the wall and kiss him that was coursing through every part of her body.

Dean held up his hands. "Okay, sorry, Miss Mood Swings."

Abbey watched as Dean threw his hands up in what seemed like a gesture of peace; as though they were in a war or something. Maybe they were. When Dean threw his hands up, Abbey saw his pec twitch through his black tee, and she lost it. She rolled her eyes, but more at herself as she closed the distance between them, slamming Dean into the wall and taking what she wanted. She moaned as her lips crashed over Dean's, her tongue pushing it's way inside his mouth, tangling with his. She pulled away. "I hate you, Winchester," she groaned, smashing her lips back against his before he could speak again, pinning his arms against the wall.

Dean closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as he allowed Abbey to dominate the kiss; for now, at least.

Sam slowed his pace, wanting this moment to last a little longer before he had to see Dean and Abbey again. He liked the moments he and Flare were alone. He could be himself and not have to worry about all the thoughts that clouded his mind when he was around Abbey. He didn't think about the demon blood inside him and what he might turn into when he was alone with her. Through her eyes, he could see what she thought of him; thought he was pure and good, not evil at all. Even after what she saw in Abbey's head when she went dream walking. However, when he was with Abbey, he saw what was happening to her, and he knew that he had once been like that when he was listening to Ruby; drinking Ruby's blood to make himself stronger. When he was with Abbey, he was afraid that he was going to turn into that man once again.

Flare matched Sam's pace, feeling safe and loved. In all of her years of living, she had never felt this way before. "I love you, Sam," she whispered.

Sam froze. Had he heard her right? She loved him? Taking a chance, he looked into her golden eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. He figured if she kissed him, he had heard her right. If not, then he just felt like an ass.

Flare leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was relieved when Flare kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid across the contours of her lips, memorizing what they felt like. So soft, and warm; perfect in his mind. Flare wrapped her arm around his neck as he moved his hand to gently tangle in Flare's hair. It was so soft, he just loved the way it felt between his fingers. He pulled her closer still, making sure there was no space between their bodies, suddenly forgetting they were standing in the middle of a hospital. Suddenly, Flare broke the kiss, her smile never leaving her face.

He was a little sad when she pulled away, but when he saw her smile, he was okay again. He smiled back, knowing this moment had to end but not wanting it to. He wanted to keep her out of the room just a little longer; to be with her and only her just a few more minutes.

Flare looked into Sam's warm, hazel eyes and chuckled. Suddenly, she heard a bang coming from inside Abbey's room. Concerned, she burst through the door, not able to do anything but stare in shock at the image before her. Sam ran in after her, his expression matching hers when he saw what was going on.

Abbey pulled away when she heard the door burst open. When she saw the look on Flare's face, she acted upon the first thought that came to her mind. "Dean!" she yelled, slapping him across the face, hard.

Sam had to stifle a laugh. "Dean, what do you think you are doing?"

"Ow!" Dean complained. "Dude, she had me pinned to the wall. I wasn't doing anything, but enjoying."

Flare was laughing so hard, she almost fell over. "Abbey...pinned...Dean...to...a...wall!"

Sam grabbed Flare's elbow, making sure she didn't fall as he burst into laughter as well. "You let a girl pin you to the wall?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes as he continued to laugh.

Quickly, Abbey thought of a way to get out of this; there had to be some kind of lie she could think up. "Yeah, only because you pinned me first," she insisted. "I was just countering your attack." She looked down at the ground, biting her lip. "Pervert," she shot, hoping they would buy it.

Flare looked at Dean, then at Abbey, trying to keep a straight face.

"What?!" Dean argued. "You attacked me! Like an animal."

Abbey opened her mouth, insulted. " I am not an animal. And please, as if that's believable!" She scoffed, keeping the act up for her sister and Sam. "I can see what's in your head, Dean and you would so like that way too much." She put her hands on her hips. "Why would I want to give you anything you wanted? I wouldn't."

"So, you were counter pinning him with your tongue?" Flare asked, fighting her laughter.

"Can we just go, please?" Dean asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Abbey's face turned bright red. "That was his tongue," she offered. She rolled her eyes. "I agree with Dean. Let's just get out of here." She walked after Dean, making sure she kept her distance.

Sam Sam looked at Flare, smiling before he followed Dean and Abbey to the Impala. Flare was still trying to calm herself down, wiping tears from her eyes and then linking arms with Sam. Suddenly, he stopped, holding Flare in place. "You think we should give them a minute alone? Let them talk out their little...encounter?" He smirked.

Flare smirked. "I think that would be a great idea, Sam."

Abbey ran to Dean, grabbing his elbow and turning him towards her. "Hey, would you wait up?" Her breath caught in her throat at how close Dean suddenly was once she turned him around. Yeah, she hadn't been expecting that.

Dean looked down at her. "I understand you didn't mean it. It was just my charming good looks." He winked at her.

"What?" Abbey asked, her brain starting to hurt as she got the mixed signals from Dean. His mouth was telling her he knew she didn't mean it and that he didn't care, basically, but his head was telling her that he wished she had meant it. And she did. She could resist his charm. Hell, he wasn't even that charming in her mind. He was sick; messed up in the head for only thinking about sex and food. He obviously had problems, and yet she couldn't help but have feelings for him.

Noticing she wasn't acting normally, Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Abbey? Hello?"

Abbey blinked rapidly. "Stop thinking so loud, you're hurting my head." She closed her eyes against the pain, then looked back at Dean. "What do you mean 'I didn't mean it'? Charming looks? Please, I can read your mind. And that is not charming."

"Then stop reading my mind."

"You don't get it, Winchester, I can't. The mind reading thing, it's not something I can just flip a switch and it's off. No. I don't have the power to block it out." She held her head again. "And answer my question. What do you mean I didn't mean it?"

"I mean, I know you don't really like me."

"Oh," Abbey answered. She wanted to tell Dean that she did like him, but she was bad at relationships, and she was cursed. Everyone she loved always seemed to be put in danger and then they died. She could never forgive herself if she caused Dean's death. Never. Instead, she just climbed into the passenger seat, her lips burning to kiss Dean again; to taste him in her mouth. Her body aching to feel him under her once again; at her mercy when she pins his hands down.

Flare looked at Sam, staring into his eyes. "Well, um...are you going to sleep when you get back to the motel?"

"Probably," Sam answered. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Just wondering. I've been up for seventy-two hours and I am beat," she said with a yawn. "Well, not counting the coma."

Sam smiled, wrapping his strong arm around Flare's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get to the motel and catch some ZZZs."

Flare yawned again. "Yeah, let's go."

Sam walked out of the hospital, his arm still around Flare. He crawled into the back seat and lay his head on the window, ready to for sleep to claim him. Flare sat as close to Sam as she could, she lay her head on his chest and smiled. Sam also smiled, liking the way Flare's body felt so close to his. He could get used to this.

Abbey sat staring out the window as Dean pulled out of the parking lot, not saying a word. Every once and a while, she could glance over at Dean, just to see what kind of expression he had on his face, but then she would quickly look away. God, why did her life have to be so difficult?

Swiftly, Dean tapped the POWER button on his radio, turning on AC/DC to keep himself awake.

"AC/DC?" Abbey asked, finally looking at Dean. "Really?" She turned the station, stopping when she heard 'No One Like You' by the Scorpions. She leaned back in her seat, smiling. "There. Now that's music."

Dean smirked. "You like Rock?"

"Pfft! Who doesn't?!" Abbey asked, rolling her eyes at him as though he were challenged in some way.

"That's one thing we have in common."

Abbey smiled. "Well, I guess that means we should be best friends, then, huh?" She was being a bitch, and she knew it, but she didn't care. Dean was stupid to think that she didn't want him, but to say it out loud? That had pissed her off. Now, she was just going to be bitchy until she annoyed the hell out of him. Well, that or until she got too bored.

"Sorry I said anything."

"Hmm...does that mean you won't talk anymore?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Dean answered with a smirk.

Abbey rolled her eyes as she continued to look out the window, unable to hide her smile. Why did he have to be so...awesome? She looked at the radio. "Well, please stop talking." Grabbing the VOLUME knob, she turned up the music so she couldn't hear anything anymore.

Sam jumped at how loud the music had become, breaking the passionate kiss he and Flare had been sharing. "Aw, Dean! Turn it down!" he yelled, throwing his hands over his ears. Flare followed suit.

Dean laughed and started to sing along with the music.

"Dude, turn it down!" Flare demanded.

Abbey clapped her hand over Dean's mouth, stopping him from singing. However, she quickly pulled it away when his tongue darted out and licked her palm.

Meanwhile, Sam climbed over the seat and turned the volume down on the radio, slapping Dean in the head as he sat back down.

"Hey," Dean grumbled, "what's your problem?"

Flare laughed. "You are," She joked.

"Hmm...at least I'm not the only one who thinks you're a problem," Abbey said to Dean.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Don't be an ass."

"I'm not an ass. How about you stop thinking about my ass?" Abbey retorted.

"How about you stop thinking about _my_ ass," Dean commented.

"How about you both shut up?" Flare suggested.

"Please, Winchester, you wish I was thinking about your ass." Abbey blushed, knowing she actually was thinking about Dean's ass.

"I agree with Flare. Can't you two just admit that you like each other and get over it?"

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot, quickly climbing out of the car.

Sam knew he hit Dean's sweet spot; Dean hated talking about his feelings. "Come on, Dean," Sam coaxed, running up behind him. "Can't you just admit your feelings? Just this once? I mean, God, it won't kill you." He smiled at his older brother.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean warned as he opened the motel room door, walking inside.

"Give him a break," Flare offered, walking up behind Sam. "Abbey is the same way."

"Well, I wish they would just get over it. This bickering they've got going on between them is killing me."

Abbey trailed behind all of them, not caring as to what was going on around her. All she could think about was how the kiss with Dean felt. It had made her entire body feel alive. Since then, she kept having flashes of her and Dean together, her on top, of course, pinning Dean down, making him beg for mercy. She wanted to have total control of Dean; she wanted him to writhe and beg, plead for her to give him what he wanted. And she would know exactly what he wanted because she could read his thoughts.

Flare walked into the motel room, instantly plopping down on the bed. "So sleepy," she mumbled.

"Me, too," Sam sighed, taking his space next to her. Flare pulled his arm over her, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

Abbey walked into the room and sat on the bed, noticing Dean wasn't there. Still in the mood to be bitchy, she decided that she was going to make him sleep on the floor tonight. She was determined to sleep in that bed alone if it was the last thing she did.

Finally, Dean walked out of the bathroom, stopping by the bed. "Move over."

"Bite me," Abbey snapped. "Sleep on the floor."Just in spite of him, she lay down, smack dab in the middle of the bed, leaving no room on either side for him to lay.

"Fine!" Dean yelled, grabbing the blanket off the bed and laying it on the floor.

Abbey shot up, feeling very uncomfortable after Dean took the blanket she was using as a body rest. She looked at him. "What's up your ass?" she asked, feeling bad that she was being so rude.

Sam tightened his grip around Flare, sighing as he heard Abbey and Dean going at it again. "Do they ever shut up?" he asked Flare.

"What's up yours?" Dean shot back. "Ever since you pinned me to that Damn wall you have been acting like a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"I wish they had a mute button," Flare whispered.

Sam laughed, silently wishing the same thing.

Abbey scoffed, rising to her feet. "_I've _been acting like a bitch?" She stepped closer to him, definitely invading his personal space. "Why don't we take this outside, Winchester and I can give that smart ass of yours the beating it deserves?"

"Oh, let's go!" Dean answered.

"Maybe we should lock them out," Flare suggested. "Let them sleep in the car."

Sam smiled. "Great idea. " When he knew they were outside, he stood and ran to the door, slamming it shut, locking it. He returned to the bed with a broad smile on his face, causing his dimples to be fully visible.

"You think you can take me, Winchester?" Abbey asked, her body ready for a fight...or sex. She wasn't sure which.

Flare looked out the peep hole. "This is going to be good."

"I know I can," Dean threatened.

"Oh, really? Tough talk. I've kicked your ass dozens of times already and you haven't even thrown a punch. Is little Deanie Winchester afraid to hit a girl?"

Dean glared at her, his anger rising. Suddenly, his hand shot out, connecting with her jaw. "I hate you, bitch!"

Abbey was shocked that she had actually been able to push Dean to the point where he hit her. She didn't let it phase her, though, instantly punching him right back. Next, she kicked him in the stomach, following that motion with a quick uppercut. And to finish off her attack, she swept her legs behind his knees, knocking him on his ass. Once he was down, she climbed on top of him, straddling him, pinning him to ground. She leaned in, her face mere inches from his ear as she whispered, "How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a girl, Dean?"

"What's going on out there?" Sam asked, raising his head from the pillow.

Dean kicked Abbey in the stomach, knocking her off of him. He quickly stood up and pinned her down this time. "I'm not beat yet," he assured her.

"They're beating each other up," Flare answered, walking back over to the bed and laying beside Sam once more.

Abbey rolled, taking Dean with her. She was on top again, just the way she liked it. "Just give up, Dean. We could do this all night. But when this is all over, you'll be broken and bloody. It won't be pretty. And Sam will probably have to drive your beloved car." She smiled. "Well, Sam or me. I wouldn't mind taking it for a ride. Among other things." She winked at Dean.

Sam shook his head. "If they plan on doing it, they better go to the car. I'm not listening to that while I'm trying to sleep."

Dean rolled and now he was on top, staring into her eyes. She did have pretty eyes...and a great body.

"Yeah," Flare agreed with a nod.

Abbey was tired of this. She wanted Dean; there was doubt about it. However, she wasn't about to make the first move; well, unless he didn't make it soon. She headbutted him, groaning in pain, knowing that everyone lost with a headbutt, but it had gotten him off her. She pulled herself to her feet, circling around Dean, kicking him hard in the side as he tried to get up. Then, she straddled him again, locking his wrists in a death-tight grip to the pavement. "Are you ready to give up, yet? Because quite frankly, I'm bored." She gazed longingly into Dean's amazing green eyes, wishing that he would just do what she wanted him to and stop being such a baby.

Dean lifted his head up to get a better look at her. "Fine," he bit out, pushing her off of him and pulling to his feet.

She rolled her eyes, also standing. "Geez, you're still acting like a little bitch." She was mad now. For someone who had such a dirty mind, he was lousy at actually doing anything.

Dean was about to open the door, but when she said that, he quickly turned and pinned her to the wall, his face an inch away from hers. He looked at her for a moment before he kissed her.

Abbey groaned as his lips touched hers, startled for a minute by his actions. Then, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his. She didn't like the fact that he was pinning her this time, so, feeling the need to be in control, she pushed him off of her slightly, not breaking the kiss, and pinned him to the wall instead. She tightened her grip on his wrists, wanting him to writhe in pain beneath her. Pulling away for a second, she allowed them both to get air, then crushed her lips against his with bruising force once more, biting his bottom lip as she did. Dean smiled, continuing to kiss her.

Finally, Abbey pulled away, tugging at the hem off Dean's shirt. "Off...now," she ordered, continuing her efforts.

Dean backed away, giving Abbey better access to his shirt. "And I thought you hated me," he said with a smirk.

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Shut up and take it off." He had to make this difficult, didn't he? Couldn't he just shut up and have sex with her? What was so hard about that?

Again, Dean held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Okay, Miss Mood Swings."

Abbey was annoyed, now, She was going to be gentle about all this, but now she was mad. Dean wasn't moving fast enough. She closed the distance between them, pinning Dean to wall with her body as she gripped the top of his shirt, ripping it down the center and pushing it off of him. She kissed him again, trapping his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away. "You talk too much," she breathed, kissing him again, running her hands down his muscular, now bare chest.

Dean smiled again. "Don't you think we should get a room?" he asked, gasping.

"We have a room." Abbey tried the knob, but it didn't budge. "Okay, looks like they locked us out." She looked around the lot, wondering where they could go. A room was just going to cost money, which neither of them had. A smile played at her lips when she saw the impala. "C'mon." She ran her hand down his muscular arm until she reached his hand, feeling his muscles tense. As she wrapped her hand around his, she pulled him to the car with her as she walked backwards, continuing to kiss him.

She pulled the back door of the car open, pushing Dean inside and crawling in on top of him. "Move," she ordered as she closed the door, straddling Dean's hips. Quickly, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her black bra. Feeling as though she hadn't kissed Dean enough, she dipped down, her lips connecting with his again. As she continued to kiss him, she reached between their bodies, undoing Dean's belt and button, slowly pulling his zipper down. Dean copied her movements. The windows fogged up as they stripped the remaining garments left between them, and gave in to their desires.

_Sam looked around the dark room, wondering where he was. He could barely see, but there was some light coming in through the cracked door. Slowly, he walked over to the door, hearing voices in the hallway. He pressed his ear to the door, listening._

_As Sam listened to what was going on outside, he could hear a familiar voice. "Lilith..." he breathed, recognizing the owner of the voice, his blood beginning to run cold._

_"Where are the Winchesters?" Lilith spat._

_"Like I would tell you," a female voice argued. Sam recognized it instantly; Flare. There was a pain filled scream that sounded through the room. "I'm not going to tell!"_

_"Well," Lilith chuckled, "then I'll just have some fun with you."_

_Oh no, she wouldn't. Sam sprang out of the room, knocking Lilith to the ground with his massive body. He glared at her, lifting his hand and concentrating. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Lilith." He thought about everything Ruby had taught him, and he put it to use, his eyes turning black as he did. A smile played across his lips when an orange light began to flicker inside of Lilith, letting him know he had successfully killed her. _

Sam jackknifed awake, breathing heavily, worried by the dream he just had. He look down at Flare, hoping he hadn't woke her. He had.

Flare opened her eyes and looked at Sam. He seemed worried. "Sammy?" she asked gently. "Sammy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam Sam answered, blinking rapidly and shaking his head. "Just a....bad dream." He smiled at her, cupping her chin in his hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep." He lay back, taking her with him as he wrapped his muscular arms around her body once more. He closed his eyes, attempting to erase any remnants of the dream he had. She moved as close as she could to him, once more, trying to comfort him. Sam breathed in Flare's scent, already feeling more safe than he had been a few moments before. Closing his eyes tighter, he allowed sleep to claim him once more.

"Goodnight, Sammy," Flare whispered before falling asleep once again.


	9. The Devil is My Ally

**A/N: **Thank you for all of your support. Keep reading and enjoying. Oh, and there's more dreams in this chapter, so if it's italics, it's a dream.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DEVIL IS MY ALLY**

Sam opened his eyes, hating the sun at this particular moment for waking him up. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and the last thing he wanted was to be up at seven in the morning. He ticked his gaze over to Dean's bed, noticing that no one was there. He shook his head and a smile crept across his features at the thought of Dean getting his ass kicked and having to sleep in the Impala with bruises all over his body and aching. He knew Dean was going to be cranky today, so he closed his eyes again, begging for sleep to come for just a few hours more. He pulled his hands up behind his head and closed his eyes tighter, practically pleading to the heavens to let him sleep again. "So tired," he whispered, smacking his lips together.

Flare walked out of the bathroom, her hair still damp from the shower she had just taken. She smiled when she saw Sam. Sitting next to him, she began to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her while she was trying to sleep.

Sam pulled Flare on top of him, holding her close. "Stay here with me for just a little longer. Then, we'll go find Dean and Abbey." He planted a soft kiss against her damp hair.

She smiled, laying her head on his chest. "Sure, Sammy." Sam smiled also, glad, in a way, that Dean wasn't here to tease him about this moment inevitably ruining it for him. Suddenly, Flare looked up at Sam. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that nightmare you had about last night?"

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled, caught up in the moment momentarily. "Oh, uh, it was just...that thing with Dean about a year ago," he lied. "When he went to Hell; when he died. I was in the room. I saw it all. I still have nightmares about it sometimes. That's all. It's no big deal."

Flare nodded. "I'm sorry I brought it up." Sam tightened his grip on her, letting her know he didn't mind.

Abbey stretched as much as the Impala would allow. This car wasn't big enough for both her and Dean. She looked up at Dean, realizing he was still fast asleep. She reached for the door handle, pulling it open. She laughed hard as a very naked Dean fell onto the pavement. "Rise and shine, Princess!" She grabbed his leather jacket and used it as a blanket while she picked up her clothes from the floor. She needed a shower, bad. Still smiling at the thought of someone seeing Dean naked, she pulled her jeans back on, fiddling with her shirt before pulling it on, too.

Quickly, Dean jumped back into the Impala, hoping no one had seen him. He shot Abbey an angry look, pulling his jeans on to avoid another incident.

Abbey laughed. "What are you looking at?" she asked, knowing but wanting to hear him yell at her. She liked the relationship she had been having with him before last night, and she didn't want anything to change. And if that meant she had to be bitchy, then bitchy she would be. Dean shook his head, and Abbey bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. "Is something wrong, Dean?" She kept her eyes on him, wanting to watch his expression change when he told her what he was thinking.

"Nothing's wrong," Dean answered with a smirk.

"Liar," Abbey countered. "Why do you insist on lying to me? I can read your mind, you know?" She punched him in the arm, lightly. More of a love tap than anything. After all, she didn't want to start another fight with him and have a repeat of last night; well, at least not right now.

"Maybe I think it's more fun."

Abbey smirked, shaking her head. "Have I mentioned lately that I hate you?" She looked away, shaking her head again. "Asshole."

"I hate you, too," Dean laughed, stepping out of the car fully clothed from the waist down. He couldn't exactly put his shirt back on since Abbey had torn it in half.

Abbey smiled, getting out of the car, running ahead of him and knocking on the door. "I call first shower. I need to get your stink off of me."

"Whatever," Dean answered, a bit insulted. "I don't stink."

Sam groaned, hearing the knock on the door. Her threw his head back into the pillow farther, groaning, "No..."

"Do we have to answer that?" Flare asked Sam quietly.

"Please, no."

"Twenty minutes longer outside won't kill them."

Sam smiled, silently agreeing with her.

Abbey rolled her eyes, banging on the door once more. "Flare! Let me in! I know you're awake!"

Flare moaned in protest. "Go away."

"Sorry, not happening sis. I need to take a shower."

"Fine," Flare mumbled, getting up and unlocking the door.

When the door opened, Abbey smiled at her sister. "Thanks, sis." She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, stepping into the shower.

Sam stared at Dean when he walked in. "Dude, where's your shirt?"

Dean pointed at the bathroom door. "Abbey tore it in half last night."

"Okay, enough," Flare said with a disgusted look on her face. "I _really_ don't want to hear this."

Sam matched Flare's disgusted look and said, "I agree. Sorry I asked." He shivered as to make the mental image go away. Why did I even have to ask, he thought.

Dean shrugged, walking over to his bed and sitting down. "Whatever."

Flare looked at Sam. "I am not sitting in the back of the Impala. Ever."

"Oh, don't worry, Flare," Sam comforted. "It's not the first time he's had sex in the back of the impala. And honestly, it probably won't be the last."

"I have no idea how you are related to him," Flare said, shaking her head.

Sam shrugged , unable to give her an answer.

Abbey walked out of the bathroom, catching Flare's last question. "What's the matter, sis? Young Sammy here can't get it up in the sack like big brother can?" she asked, wrapping a towel around her hair to match the one around her body.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, offended as Dean burst out in laughter.

Flare couldn't help but chuckle, however she quickly redeemed herself. "At least we love each other. Which is more than we can say about you two."

Abbey stopped dead in her tracks at Flare's words. Images of her life before she had become part of Flare's family flashed in her mind Her father; strong and brave, that stern look he always wore on his face clear in the candlelight. And her little brother, so small and innocent. They were all alive and well, just like they had been before the night the demons came for her. Her father did his best to fight them off, while Abbey ran through the woods, holding her brother's hand. Eventually, though, the demons caught up. Two of them ripped her brother apart in front of her while the third held her down and made her watch. That's what had happened to the people she had loved. "Love is overrated," she said in a low voice, closing her eyes against the tears that began to well up in her eyes. "All love brings is pain, and heartache...and death." She walked out of the house, not caring that she was in only a towel.

Flare frowned, feeling bad about what she had just said. "Ill be right back," she said, following Abbey out of the house. "Abbey, what do you mean by that? Not everyone around you that you care about dies. Mom and Dad, they could have gotten away, but they chose to save us." Tears began to roll down Flare's cheeks as she continued. "I blame myself for that night. I always wonder, if I would have used my powers then, could I have saved them? What if I wasn't such a scared little baby? I could have stopped it...if I would have just been more brave."

Abbey looked at Flare. "It's not your fault. It's mine." A tear fell from her eye. "The demons that night, when you and me were pretending we were princesses, they came for me. Just like they did with my family before you." She sniffled, looking down at her hands as they fidgeted. "If it weren't for me, they would still be alive. All of them. My parents could have lived a long and happy life together and so could have yours. My little brother, he could be like Sam, now; all grown up, happy, for the most part. He could have gotten a girlfriend and we could have become gal pals and talked late at night. Aaron could have gone to prom. And he could have had a life." More tears fell as she spilled her guts to her sister; all of the things she had pent up for so long. "But no. He was ripped apart into tiny pieces by two demons while I was forced to watch." She closed her eyes and titled her head up to the sky. "He was four years old, goddammit! Four!" Her breathing became ragged, and it became harder to talk. "And now, because of me, his body is in the ground, rotting. Just like everyone else I love. You're all I have left, Flare. And I feel awful about putting you in danger this way, because they'll come back for me. One day. And I don't want them to hurt you." She gathered herself, looking her sister square in the eye. "And I won't allow myself to fall in love with a Winchester. There's only two of them left, and if I allow myself to fall for Dean, then he'll die, and Sam will be alone." She looked at the ground again. Finally, she turned and walked towards the street. "Please just leave me alone. I need a few minutes to myself. Please, just go."

Flare nodded. "Abbey, just remember one thing; you're not alone in the world. Not at all." She turned and walked back into the house, her cheeks stained with her tears.

Abbey continued to walk, barely hearing what her sister was telling her. Yeah, right. She was alone in this world. The only time she ever felt anything anymore was when she was either gearing for a fight, in a fight, or with Dean. She had been with many guys, but Dean was different, and it wasn't just during sex. All he needed to do was be in the room with her to feel a connection. It was weird. After Flare's parents had died, Abbey went into a shell, building walls and not letting anyone in. At night, while Flare slept, Abbey would go to the nearest bars and pick up any man she could find. Of course, she would use him and lose him and be back in the forest before Flare even knew she was gone. But there had never been any connection with them like there was with Dean. As she walked, she wished Dean was there, now, holding her, letting her know everything was going to work out for the best; but they were mad at each other so that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sam looked at Flare as she walked in, instantly walking to her side and pulling her into a close, tight embrace when he realized she was crying. "It's okay, Flare," he whispered, comforting her. "You shouldn't let Abbey get to you this way. She doesn't mean what she says half the time any way. You told me that yourself." He began to rock slightly. "Shh," he whispered, soothing her.

Flare began to sob. "It's all my fault."

"No," Sam whispered pulling her closer, holding her tighter. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Meanwhile, Dean walked out of the room, on his way to find Abbey again.

"You weren't there. How would you know?" Flare asked.

"Because, Flare. I just do. I blamed myself for my mother's death, too when I was older. But now, I know it wasn't me."

"I should have done something. But I just ran. I could have stopped it."

"You were young. And scared. It wasn't your fault." He pulled away, looking into her golden eyes. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."

Flare calmed down a bit, however she was still crying. "I just woke up."

"And all the stress of everything that has happened this morning is taking its toll on you. Flare, please?"

Flare nodded, laying on the bed. "Sam, stay with me, please?"

He crawled onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course I will."

Abbey stumbled upon a closed shop. She saw clothes inside. Quickly, she punched the glass door, wincing as her knuckles broke open and began to bleed against the sharp glass shards. She walked inside and pulled on an AC/DC T-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knees. Throwing her towels in the corner of the shop, she walked out, feeling a little better. Violence and destruction always made her feel better. However, there was a burning hole in her gut as she thought about how alone she felt. She sighed, sitting on a bench near the store she had mugged. All of this emotion shit was pissing her off.

Finally, Dean caught up to her. "Hey Abbey, are you okay?"

She looked up at the sound of Dean's voice. At first, she didn't believe he was standing there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Abbey looked down that the ground, fiddling her thumbs. "I-I thought you were mad at me."

Dean shrugged. "No," he said sitting next to her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Abbey asked, shifting uncomfortably next to him.

"Well, Flare came back into the room crying, so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Abbey lied, inching away from Dean.

Dean frowned "You sure? You don't have to lie about this."

"I'm sure, Winchester. I don't want to talk about it.. Geez, you're like a dog with a bone, can't we just drop it?"

"Fine. Sorry for caring."

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Why did you even come out here? I told Flare I wanted to be alone. Newsflash: this, isn't alone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll leave."

"Wait, no!" Abbey yelled, throwing her hand out and grabbing Dean's wrist to stop him from walking away from her. "Please? I didn't mean that. I--" she looked down, removing her hand from Dean. "Will you just...stay here with me. Not talking?"

Dean nodded, reclaiming his seat. "Sure, Abbey." Abbey scooted closer to Dean, curling up beside him, resting her head on his chest, hearing the soft _thump thump_ of his heart. He wrapped his arm around her as she cried softly into Dean's shoulder. For the first time since she had been possessed, she felt safe. Warm. And loved.

Flare tossed and turned in her sleep, her nightmare feeling so real. Sam held her tighter, ceasing her movements. Gently, he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wore a pained expression. "Flare?" Sam asked. "What's wrong, sweetie? Come on, talk to me."

In her nightmare, everyone Flare cared about was being killed by the same demons that killed her parents. Sam, Abbey, everyone. Even Dean. "No, stop," she mumbled, continuing to toss and turn. She began shivering. "Please, stop."

"Flare?" Sam asked, shaking her slightly. "Flare, come on, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Flare, come on."

Suddenly, Flare's eyes shot open. She was still shaking. "Flare? What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"J-J-Just a dream," Flare stuttered, continuing to shake. "It was only a dream."

"Okay. It's okay," Sam calmed. "Do-do you want to talk about it?"

Flare looked at Sam, weary. "E-Everyone I care about was killed in front of me by the same demons that...killed my parents. Sam, I saw you die," she explained, her voice full of fear.

Sam was shocked. He couldn't speak. Instead, he pulled her back into his chest and held onto her for dear life. Was Flare's dream connected to the one he had about Lilith last night? What if Lilith was rising? Would he and Dean be able to stop her? And if so, how? Where would they begin.

"Dean, I--" Abbey pulled away, scooting to the end of the bench, as far away from Dean as she could get. "I can't do this."

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

The tears fell from her eyes again, staining her cheeks. "Dean, I can't fall in love with you. Because--" she looked away, not wanting to finish telling him her fears of what would happen.

Dean gently pushed a stray piece of hair out of Abbey's face. "Because what?"

Abbey moved her head away, shrinking into herself so she could try to hide from Dean. "Because if I allow myself to fall in love with you..." slowly, she looked into his deep, jade green eyes. "...you'll die. Everyone I love dies." More tears fell, and she looked away again. "I already put Flare in danger every day. And I won't--" looking into Dean's eyes again, she finished, "I can't do that to you."

"Abbey, I love you," Dean admitted. "I'll take the risks."

"Don't say that that to me." Abbey stood from the bench, backing up away from Dean. "You might want to take the risk...but I can't. I won't be responsible for your death." Suddenly, Abbey turned away from him and ran as fast as she could; and as far away from Dean as she could.

Flare was very pale. And she was shaking, a lot. She felt sick. Sam knew the dream had shaken her up, so he stood. "Come on, Flare. I'm going to make you some tea. And while I'm doing that, I think you should take a nice, long, hot, relaxing shower. Take your mind off of everything. It helps me." He smiled at her, trying to comfort her.

She nodded, standing. "I'm scared. What if it comes true, Sam?"

"It won't, Flare," Sam promised. "I won't let it."

Again, she nodded before walking into the bathroom, she locked the door and turned the shower on all the way to hot before she shed her clothes and got in. The hot water felt wonderful on her bare skin. She closed her eyes as steam filled the room. She only stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes, though, no matter how good it felt.

Abbey ran until her legs gave out. She fell to the ground, feeling defeated and alone. And scared. Her body hurt; her legs from running, her lungs from lack of oxygen, and her feet from pounding into the pavement so many times. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Too many tears had been shed by her already, and she just couldn't cry anymore. Wanting to sleep, she crawled to a nearby bench and allowed it to claim her. Her eyes drifted closed, and her breathing became more steady.

_Abbey fought against the restraints that were binding her to the chair.. Again, she was tied up. Geez, these demons really had a thing for bondage.. When she figured struggling was useless, she ceased her thrashing. Suddenly, she saw movement in the next room. "Hello?" she asked, straining a bit to get a better look at the newcomer. "Sam, is that you?"_

Dean started to follow Abbey again. "Abbey? Abbey, where are you?" He was beginning to get tired of running after her all of the time.

_"Sam?" Abbey asked, struggling against the bindings once more. Suddenly, Sam was in front of her; well, it looked like Sam at least. His eyes turned pale blue as he reached out and touched Abbey's forehead, causing her to fall into unconsciousness._

Suddenly, Abbey was in the motel bathroom, staring into her sister's gold eyes, scared and alone. She reached out for her, but could not touch Flare because Abbey wasn't actually there. Not in the flesh anyway. Abbey was a spirit.

Flare looked into the mirror for several long seconds. Finally, she punched it, causing it to shatter. "Dammit," she hissed as her hand broke open.

Abbey closed her eyes, wondering if the punch through the mirror would hurt her. It didn't. Suddenly, she began to flicker, and she was in the room, now. She opened her mouth to speak to her sister, but nothing came out. She was scared, and her face showed it. Again, she tried to speak, and again, nothing happened.

Flare wrapped her hand in a towel, which quickly became red with blood. She glanced over to the other side of the room, seeing Abbey. "W-What...the hell?" she gasped.

Abbey wanted to cry. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she did know that whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Reaching for her sister, she tried to grab hold of her arm, but her fingers just went right through her skin. Quickly, she pulled back, shaking her head. _No, no, no_ she thought. This couldn't be happening to her. She was a ghost. So, did that mean...she was dead? Still fighting the need to cry, she at her sister, begging her to help.

"Oh, my God," Flare gasped. "Abbey?"

Sam pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Dean's number. "Dean, man, where are you? You've been gone for over an hour, now."

"I'm looking for Abbey. She ran off again," Dean explained.

"Dean, I really don't think that's how you should be spending your time. There's something wrong...with Flare. We need to get out of this town. We need to go find Lilith, Dean. She must die. And we're running out of time.. 38 seals have already been broken. And we haven't done a damn thing to stop it. Stop Lilith, and stop the apocalypse, Dean." Sam sighed. Dean had hung up on him.

"S-Sam!" Flare yelled.

Sam threw his phone on the bed and ran to the bathroom door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Beating frantically on the door, trying to get it open, he yelled, "Flare! Flare, what's wrong?!"

Flare just looked at Abbey. "No, no, no," she begged.

"Flare! Open the door!" Sam was frantic. He was so scared that something bad was happening to Flare. He took a step back and kicked the door, barely allowing it to fall before barreling into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Abbey. "Abbey?" he asked.

Flare was pale again. "No, no, no," she whispered. "Not you, not you."

"Dean," Castiel whispered, suddenly appearing in front of him. He was wearing a weary expression, and he looked worried; scared. "We need to talk."

Dean sighed. "What is it, Cas?"

Castiel looked around the street. "Not here. It's not safe. They could be listening. Watching." Slowly, he pulled a folded slip of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Dean so no one could see. "Here. Meet me here. Go now!" Suddenly, with the flapping sound of wings, Castiel was gone.

Dean walked to the location on the paper Castiel had given him. _A warehouse? _he thought, wondering what Castiel would be doing here.

"Here, we can talk privately," Castiel said, walking in front of Dean. "Look around, Dean. Anything familiar?" Castiel didn't wait for an answer. "This is seal number 39, Dean. And it's about to be broken." He walked to the other side of the room and kicked a large piece of wood into the wall. He frowned, looking at the ground. "Come, Dean. Look now and tell me if you see anything familiar."

Dean fell to his knees, fighting the tears that threatened to fall as he saw Abbey's body on the ground. "No, no it can't be."

Castiel looked down at Dean. "She is not dead. However, the demon does have her." Castiel bent his knees, squatting to Dean's level. "We need her back. If she aligns with the demon, the seal is broken and we are one step closer to the apocalypse." Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, right where the welt was. "Dean, you must stop Abigail from becoming an alley of the devil." Something in him broke as Dean looked at him, a single tear falling from his eye. "You know what must be done, Dean. For it is the will of God." With that, Castiel was gone.

Flare curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor, sobbing as she continued to scream, "No!"

Suddenly, Abbey began to flicker, in and out. Her breathing became heavy and she opened her mouth to scream for Flare to help her, but she couldn't get the words out. Meanwhile, Sam fell to his knees beside Flare, picking her up and pulling her into his chest, holding her head close to his pectorals. "Don't look, Flare. Don't look." Flare sobbed into his chest relentlessly.

"S-S-She's gone," Flare sobbed. "I'm alone."

Finally, Abbey appeared in the warehouse. She looked around, wondering where she was now. She gasped as she stared at her lifeless body on the ground beside Dean. _No. No, no, no, no. I'm dead?_

___"No, you're not dead," came a voice from behind her. "Just...sleeping."_

___She spun, staring at the newcomer. "Sam?"_

___"Nah, not really. Just...what you like to perceive. Now, we have business to talk."_

___"Not interested."_

___"Oh, I think this will get you going." Abbey looked at Sam. "You see, if you join us, we can guarantee Dean and Flare will be perfectly safe."_

___Abbey's eyes grew wide. "And what if I don't agree?"_

___"Then, they die right now." Sam smiled. "Your choice."_

___"I don't believe you. Demons lie."_

___"Fine. " He shot his hand out and made a fist. Suddenly, Dean began to cough and convulse in front of them. "Like I said, your choice."_

___Abbey gasped , wanting to cry again. "Okay! Okay, stop! I'll do it! I'll join your side! Just stop, please, you're killing him!"_

___Again, Sam smiled. He dropped his hand to his side, and Dean was fine again. He turned on her. "Excellent. Now, let's seal the deal, sweet heart." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, their lips smashing together with bruising force._

_Abbey began to choke, and she sat up, grabbing at the dirt on the ground around her. She was back in her body. And she was staring right into Dean's perfect jade pools._

_"Abbey?" Dean gasped, hugging her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"_


	10. Ressurection

**A/N: **Thank you for the support! Keep reading and don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks! Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TEN: RESURRECTION**

Abbey pushed Dean away. "Let me go, Winchester." Slowly, she stood, looking around the room. When her back was turned to Dean, her eyes flashed black; however, they quickly returned to the brilliant hazel they had been. Again, she looked at Dean. "Take me home."

Sam didn't know what to say, so he just held her, rocking her gently. He didn't want to believe Abbey was dead, but he had seen her ghost. Or at least he thought it was her ghost. He picked Flare up and carried her out to the bed. There, he lay her down and sat next to her, taking his cell in his hand and calling Dean. "Dean, Abbey's...missing." He didn't want to say dead because it would upset Flare. However, he made sure he said the word missing so Dean would get the hint.

"No, she's here with me," Dean answered. "She's fine."

Abbey watched Dean as he spoke on the phone. She knew it was Sam. Slowly, she turned around and began to walk out of the warehouse, not caring if Dean was following her. There was only one thing on her mind right now. One thing that kept repeating over and over. _Kill Sam Winchester and be free. Kill Sam Winchester and be free. Kill Sam Winchester and be free._

_"She's with you?" Sam asked, relieved. "Flare, it's okay, Dean has Abbey and she's fine."_

_Flare looked up at Sam. "R-Really?"_

"We are on our way back. See you soon," Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"Really," Sam smiled. "Dean said they're on their way back, so they should be here soon."

Abbey didn't wait for Dean to catch up. She needed to get to the motel and kill Sam. She needed to be free. Finally, he did catch up, though. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he apologized.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abbey told Dean.

Dean frowned. "When I told you that I loved you."

"You are?"

"I'm sorry if it bothered you. Not sorry I said it."

"You didn't bother me."

Flare was breathing normally now. She looked down at her hand, remembering that it was cut open. For the first time, Sam noticed Flare;s hand. "Here, let's get that cleaned up."

Flare nodded. "Sorry about the mirror."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry about it." Flare held out her injured hand, allowing Sam to bandage it up.

Finally, Abbey and Dean were at the motel. Abbey turned the knob and opened the door. "Flare? Sam? Are you home?"

"Thanks," Flare said before walking out of the bathroom. "Abbey!" she yelled running over to her and hugging her.

Abbey didn't return the hug. Instead, she had her gaze locked on Sam. _Kill Sam Winchester and be free._ All she had to do was make one swift move and she could take him out. Why they wanted Sam dead was way beyond her, but she didn't care that much at this point. All she knew was that she had to kill him. But in doing so, would she lose Flare and Dean forever?

Flare pulled away, looking at her sister. "Are you okay?"

Abbey blinked a few times. "I'm fine." Then, she looked at Sam. She knew she would have to wait for her chance to get to him, but she could do it. Her body aches right now, and she just wanted to lie down. She moved past Flare and sat on the bed. For a moment, her eyes flashed black, but she quickly turned them back.

Flare sat next to her. "You should get some sleep. If you want, I could sing that lullaby mom used to sing to us."

"No," Abbey said. ""You don't have to sing. I'm fine. And I don't want to sleep."

Flare frowned. "Sorry."

Sam shifted, grabbing Dean's arm. "Dean, can we talk? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure, Sammy," Dean answered.

Sam walked Dean outside. "Look, man, I think there's something wrong with Abbey. She seems different."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Like, maybe she's gone dark side."

Dean frowned. "Are you sure? I mean, it's hard to tell with that girl."

"I'm pretty sure," Sam answered. "Dean, I'm sorry, but...we have to take care of her."

"No!" Dean yelled. "You touch her and it will be the last thing you do!" he warned before he walked back into the room, Flare looked at him before going outside with Sam.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Flare asked gently.

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his long, dark locks. "I think there's something wrong with Abbey." Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "Like, maybe she's possessed or something. And I told Dean we need to stop her and he doesn't want to hear it. And i know you probably don't either, but I have this feeling."

Flare looked at the ground. "Sam, I trust you. I trust you with my life." She looked back up at him. "So, I have to tell you, I believe you about this. She's acting...strange."

Sam looked at her, smiling, thankful that she was backing him up. Deep in his mind, he frowned, feeling like he was losing his brother. If Flare would believe him, why couldn't his own brother. He and Dean had been through so many things; Wendigos, shape-shifters, ghost cars that come back for revenge; and all those times, his brother had been there to back him up and keep him safe. But now, when Sam needed Dean the most, he was pushing him away.

Flare closed her eyes as the night breeze played with her hair. "Sam?" she said as she opened her eyes. "Do you ever feel that your parents are looking down on you and Dean?" she asked. "Sometimes, when I'm alone, I feel my parents with me."

"Sometimes,' Sam answered, tears forming behind his eyes at the thought of his parents.

_Kill Sam Winchester and be free. __Kill Sam Winchester and be free. Kill Sam Winchester and be free._ Abbey was staring blankly out the window. There were no stars in the sky tonight, making the whole town pitch black. Maybe that was a sign. Her heart felt black. No matter how hard she tried to turn off the voice inside her head, she couldn't. When she had agreed to join the demon, she had only done it to save Dean's life. The thing was killing him, after all. But then, before she knew what was happening, Sam had pressed her lips to his and snaked his tongue inside her mouth, poisoning her; infecting her with his demonic essence. And now, she couldn't escape.

She rested her head in her hands, each palm resting on either side of her forehead. "Shut up," she whispered to the voice in her head. But it didn't stop. "Shut up," she ordered, more loudly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed, standing and kicking the bed so that the mattress flew into the wall and busted through the plaster.

Dean stared at Abbey, his jaw agape. "What the hell?"

Flare looked at the mattress that was across the parking lot.

"What the hell?"Sam asked, walking to the hole that was in the motel wall.

"I just want it to stop!" Abbey screamed. "Please, make it stop!" She fell to her knees then, holding her ears as though the voice was outside her head.

Dean knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhhh, Abbey, I'm here," he whispered.

Abbey pushed Dean back, so hard that he flew through the thin walls and into the neighboring room. "Stay away from me!" She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. "I'm bad. I'm bad. I'm bad." She held her hands on her temples now and she was rocking back and forth like a mad woman.

"Dean," Castiel commanded. "She has gone over to the dark side. You know what you must do."

Dean looked over at Flare who was kneeling down next to her. "Abbey, calm down, please?" she whispered gently before she brushed some hair away from Abbey's forehead. "Your sister is here."

"I-I can't, Cas," Dean apologized.

"Get the hell away from me," Abbey spat. "You're not my sister. I don't have a sister. I have a brother, but he's dead now." Abbey stood up, pushing past Flare and advancing on Sam.

"If you care at all about what happens to Sam," Castiel spoke softly, sadly, "then you must kill Abigail. And break the seal."

"Abigail," Flare spat, standing up. "Go anywhere near him and I will end you!" she warned in a low growl.

"Cas, please?" Dean begged. "Isn't there another way?"

Castiel looked at Dean, the sorrow and pain he felt for Dean clear on his features. "I'm sorry, Dean. No. God has commanded that it be your decision. You may end Abigail, or let her end Sam." With that, Castiel was gone.

Abbey threw her hand back, allowing all of the power the demon gave her to course through her body, pinning Flare to a wall as she gripped Sam's throat, ready for the kill. Sam gasped and gagged as she lifted him from the ground. "D-Dean..." Sam grabbed Abbey's wrist and tried to pry her hand away, but it was no use. He was seeing stars, and little black spots. He knew he was going to slip into unconsciousness any second now. ___Why isn't Dean helping me? _he thought to himself, fearing that his brother had turned on him as well.

"Sam!" Dean yelled before slamming into Abbey, pinning her to the wall, making her let Sam go.

Flare's right hand lit up with flames. "Dean, duck!" she yelled. Dean did as he was told just as Flare closed her eyes and let the ball of flame free from her hand, aiming it towards Abbey.

Quickly, Abbey picked Dean up from his ducking position and used him as a shield. She looked down at him and laughed as he rolled on the ground putting the fire out. Next, she threw her hand back out, slamming the door to the motel room, locking Flare inside. Now, there was just her and Sam. Well, her, Sam and a broken Dean. But in her mind, he didn't count. Sam threw his hand up towards Abbey. When his powers didn't work, he fell back to something he knew so well. The Rite of Exorcism ritual. Quickly, he pulled out a bottle of holy water and threw it at Abbey, the water spilling all over her body.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos," he recited.

Abbey screamed as black smoke flew out of her mouth, sent back to Hell where it belonged. Suddenly, she ran off, disappearing into the night once more.

Flare lay on the ground, weakened by the use of her power. Dean, a little out of breath, stood once he had put the fire out. Abbey's words rang through Flare's head, making her want to cry.

Sam walked over to Dean, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay, Dean?" Sam asked, worried about his brother's injuries. Abbey backed away, her gaze locked on Sam as he spoke to Dean.

"I'm fine," Dean rasped. "Go check on Flare."

Flare curled into a ball, wanting to cry, but she had run dry of tears so she just stared at the hand the fire came out of. It had third degree burns on it. She had never put so much energy into one attack.

Reluctantly, Sam walked back into the motel room, looking at Flare. He knelt down beside. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "F-Fine," she whispered.

Sam walked back out to Dean. "Dean, you need to wash up. I have to see how bad those burns are. Go. Get in the shower."

"I said I'm fine, Sammy," Dean argued.

"No, Dean, you're not." Sam sighed, not wanting to fight his brother on the matter but knowing Dean would make him. He gripped Dean's arm, tight. "Dean, go get a shower, or i swear to God I will strip you down and throw you in there myself." His eyes were dead locked on Dean's now, daring him to challenge him.

Dean held his hands up as if in peace. "Fine."

Flare hurt all over. She just wanted it to stop. All of it. Just wanted to be in Sam's arms where she felt safe and warm. Finally, Sam walked over to Flare. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned by how quiet she was being.

"I-I'm just scared...and confused. When it came down to it, I-I chose you over Abbey." She sat up. "I could have killed her! The only person left in my family and I could have killed her!"Tears started to form in her eyes. "If you would have never found me in those woods..." she trailed off.

Sam hung his head, not wanting to ask the question on his lips, but knowing he should. Knowing he had to know the answer. "Do you wish I wouldn't have?" He looked into her golden eyes. "Do you wish it would have been someone else?"

Flare looked back into his dark brown eyes. "I wish I wasn't found at all. Abbey and I have only brought you more pain than you already had."

Sam held Flare in his arms. "No, Flare. The only thing you've brought me was love." He held her at arms length, now looking into her eyes once more. "Flare, I love you. And the only thing I regret is that I had to leave you back in school. But now, I found you again...and I'm never letting you go."

"I've hurt you."

Sam shook his head. "No, you haven't. ___Abbey_ did. ___You_ never showed me anything but love." Sam couldn't take it any longer; he needed to kiss her. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers harder than he had intended. He hoped he didn't hurt her, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted this so bad. He placed his hands on the side of her head, running his fingers through her long, crimson red hair, his tongue tracing the outline of her full lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Sam's neck. Sam moved his hands to wrap around Flare's waist, pulling her small frame onto his lap.

Flare opened her mouth a little, and Sam took it as an invitation, slowly pushed his tongue inside, not wanting to take more than he was offered and scare her off. She moaned in pleasure, Sam mimicking her sounds, closing his eyes against the newly formed ache between his legs.

Flare suddenly pulled away, looking into Sam's warm hazel eyes. "The only time I feel safe is when I'm in your arms," she whispered, her face a half an inch away from his ear.

Sam smiled. "Glad I could help."

Flare looked into his eyes again. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay." Flare lay her head on Sam's chest. He lay his head on the top of Flare's as she rested against his chest. This was his comfort zone; his spot. This was where he wanted to be all day every day. With Flare.

Flare smiled. "I love you, Sammy."

Sam smiled, broad, showing off his adorable dimples. "I love you, too, Flare." Flare wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep; Sam did the same.

The girl woke, her head pounding. She tried to figure out where she was, but she couldn't see. Everything was dark, and she was suddenly beginning to feel claustrophobic. She reached her arms out to her sides, only to have her hands connect with wooden walls. Her breathing suddenly became labored, and she threw her hands up above her, connecting with the same wooden walls. She was in a pine box; a coffin. She closed her eyes, trying to yell for help, but her voice wouldn't work. Tears fell from her eyes as the fear began to overpower her.

She began to beat on the sides of the coffin, her air supply becoming severely low. She needed to get out of this prison, and she needed to get out fast. Forcefully, she hit the top of the coffin as hard as she could, breaking it open and almost crying out in pain as the skin on her knuckles broke. Dirt fell onto her face and her chest as she dug her way out of her own grave. She clawed for the surface where she could breathe again, gasping as her head penetrated the surface and air came rushing into her all-too-willing lungs.

Castiel showed up in the bathroom just as Dean was getting out of the shower. "Dean," Castiel began standing right in front of him, "she's not Abbey." He didn't even mind that Dean was only wearing a towel when he touched his forehead, transporting him to a cemetery. Castiel, on the other hand, had to return to his post.

Dean, confused and chilly, turned around. When he did, his breath caught in his throat. "Abbey?"

She was breathing heavily, and when she saw Dean, she was scared, She fell backwards as she tried to run, her legs not wanting to cooperate. She was in Hell. She had to be.

"Whoa, Abbey, you're okay. It's okay. You're safe."

"Please..." Abbey cried, huddling against her headstone, "...don't hurt me." She had been in a beautiful place where everything was perfect a minute ago; but then she woke up in a box, gasping for air. Paradise; that's where she had been. Where she desperately wanted to return. Here, everything was dark, and scary. She had no idea who the man before her was, but he somehow knew her? He had to be a demon; and this had to be Hell.

Dean looked at her, confused. "Abbey, it's me. Dean. Cas brought me here to help you." He looked down at her disheveled appearance. "God, what happened to you?"

Abbey curled into a ball. "Please..." she shook her head as the tears came rushing down. "I don't know anyone named Dean. Please...just stay away.." She put her head on her knees, sobbing. "I want my sister. I want my sister. Flare..."

The sound of wings signaled Castiel's arrival. "She does not know you, Dean. This is not the same girl you have been hanging around. ___This_ is the real Abigail."

Dean looked down at Abbey. "Abbey, I know your sister. She has crimson red hair and golden eyes. I can take you to her. Please, trust me," he said gently, holding out his hand.

Abbey laughed. "Trust you? I know what you are. I'm in Hell, aren't I?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "God, I thought I was a good person. I don't deserve this." She rested her head on her knees again. "God, it's because I have Azazel's blood pumping through my veins, isn't it? But I'm not evil. I've only used the power once..to bring Flare back. When we were little." She looked at Dean again. "But once was enough, huh? Now, I have attractive demons in Hell who want to take me to my sister. Yeah, right."

Castiel looked at Dean when Abbey had called him attractive, waiting for some kind of response from him. He was curious as to how he was going to react to this new Abbey. Especially after he had lain with her evil twin sister.

"Flare is your little sister. Her family took you in when she was only a few months old. You two played princesses together," Dean attempted, holding it together very well.

"Shut up!" Abbey yelled. "Demons lie. They-they pick through your brain and can dig any memory. Doesn't mean they know what they're talking about."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "We need to talk." He led him over to the gate. "She was in Heaven, Dean. Now, she believes she is in Hell. Not on Earth. You must prove to her that you are not a demon." Castiel looked out into the open road. "Then, we must find what black magics brought her back from the dead."

"Can I get some clothes first?"

Castiel looked at Dean as though he had asked him a puzzling question. "I did not teleport your clothes here, Dean. I have no way of giving you what you desire. Now, go. There is work to be done." The sound of wings flapping indicated Castiel was gone, almost blowing Dean's towel off as he left.

Dean sighed, walking back over to Abbey. ""I know what Hell is like Abbey. I was there. And this isn't it."

Abbey looked at Dean. She had a slight memory of someone that looked like him, only about ten years younger, She wondered if her memory and the man before her were the same people. "Winchester," she whispered, remembering the last name of her fantasy boyfriend in high school. She had never worked up the courage to ask him out, but she had wanted to. Finally, once Flare had talked her into it, he was gone.

"Yes, we went to the same school."

"New York?" she asked, feeling like she could trust him a little more. He hadn't changed much, still as hot as ever. He did fill out a bit though, she noticed as her eyes raked over his bare chest.

"Yeah," he smirked, holding out his hand once again. Reluctantly, Abbey took Dean's hand. She was still unsure of what he was, but she was in no condition to start a fight. Her legs ached, and he hands were bleeding from the broken skin on her knuckles. She winced As Dean held her hand, causing her new wounds to scream at her.

As they walked, Dean looked over at her. "I know this might be an odd question to ask, but how did you die?"

"I was in this place; and there were other people. And this one girl....Ava Wilson, I think. She set a demon on me, and I didn't have a weapon...no way to protect myself. The thing killed me." The words felt strange to her as she said them. Talking about her own death was confusing.

"Ava. Who buried you? I mean, it wasn't Flare. She thinks you're still alive.

"I-I don't know. I was kinda dead for that part, Dean." Abbey rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

Dean mentally smacked himself. "Right." He rubbed his hands together. "Can't wait to get back to the motel and get some clothes."

Abbey had forgot Dean was naked until he brought it to her attention. Soon, she was shifting uncomfortably next to him, her mind always straying back to the fact that he was right next to her in only a towel. And God was he hot. Dean chuckled, noticing that Abbey was checking him out.

"Are you laughing at me?"Abbey asked, feeling a little embarrassed that she couldn't even stand near a hot naked man without blushing.

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm just glad you're okay."

Abbey looked at him, confused. "Why? You don't even know me."

Dean didn't answer her question as they neared the motel room.


	11. Wouldn't It Be Nice If

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support, again! You are awesome! Keep enjoying! So, this chapter here wasn't exactly in the role play, so I had to kind of make it up as I went along. It's all a dream sequence, so most of it is in italics. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF...**

Sam drifted off to sleep, the smell of Flare engulfing him. Suddenly, he found himself dreaming.

_Sam was dressed and ready for work. He had a big case today, and he was determined to stick to his good name and win. As he walked down the long, beautiful staircase, the smell of pancakes filled the air. Using his nose as a compass, he followed the scent into the kitchen. There, he saw Flare, as beautiful as ever, making him breakfast. _

_"Good morning, beautiful," he cooed, walking up behind Flare, wrapping his arms around her waist. He planted a soft kiss on her neck. "Mmm...they smell so good."_

_Flare smiled. "Thanks baby," she whispered, planting a kiss on his lips. "How long before you have to go to work?"_

_Sam looked at his watch. "About and hour."_

_"Good. That means we have time to eat breakfast."_

_Suddenly, a tall boy, about the age of sixteen walked into the kitchen. He took his usual seat by the window, leaning his elbows on the table. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." He sniffed the air. "Mmm...they smell so good."_

_Flare laughed, saying to Sam, "You can tell he's your son." She walked over to the boy, placing a plate of pancakes in front of him, planting a quick kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, John."_

_John wiped at his forehead. "Man, Mom, I hate it when you do that," he complained. Flare only smiled. _

_Sam sat opposite John at the table, looking at his boy. "So, what are your plans today?"_

_"School. Soccer practice. Home."_

_Sam nodded. "What time does soccer practice end?"_

_"Five."_

_"Good. I'll be at the school to pick you up at 5:30. We have a big night planned tonight, so I want you on your best behavior."_

_John rolled his eyes. "When am I not?"_

_Sam smiled at him as Flare set pancakes down in front of him. He took a big bite, moaning dramatically to let her know that he loved them._

_"So, what are these big plans that you speak of?" Flare asked Sam, serving two more plates of pancakes, taking one for herself and setting the other on the table between John and Sam. _

_"Dean's coming over later. He has a new girlfriend, and I told him we'd love to meet her."_

_"Uncle Dean's coming over?" came a small voice from the doorway. _

_Sam looked at the origin of the voice, smiling at his daughter. "Yep, and he is just dying to see you, Gracie."_

_She smiled, running into Sam's outstretched arms and giving him a big hug. Sam hoisted her up onto his lap. "Is he bringing Lilly?"_

_Sam chuckled. "No, Lilly and Uncle Dean aren't really together anymore, sweetie."_

_"Oh, does he have a new friend?"_

_"Yeah, and we're going to meet her tonight."_

_She smiled. "All right," Flare said, looking from Sam to their daughter. "Gracie, don't you think you should eat your breakfast before Mommy has to take you to school?"_

_Gracie nodded, jumping from Sam's lap and moving to sit in her seat. As she looked at her pancakes, she smiled, taking a bite._

_At the end of the hour, Sam jumped into his silver Lamborghini, throwing his brief case in the back seat as John climbed into the passenger seat. "Seat belt," Sam ordered before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway._

_Meanwhile, Flare helped Gracie into the car, driving her to elementary school. Once they arrived, she planted a quick kiss on Gracie's cheek before she got out of school. "Have a nice day, sweetie!" she called as Gracie walked into her classroom. Finally, she pulled out of the school parking lot and drove in the direction of her favorite restaurant, planning on meeting her friends there._

_Sam stopped the car beside in the school parking lot, giving John a small smile as John got out of the car. "Good luck at practice tonight, buddy. Knock 'em dead."_

_John smiled. "You too, Dad."_

_Sam smiled again, knowing that was John's way of wishing him luck on his case. Sam drove off in the direction of the courthouse, feeling very good about his chances of winning._

_"And therefore, your honor, there is no way my client could have committed this heinous crime." He turned to look at the jury. "Well, unless he has somehow managed to crack the secret to being two places at once." He chuckled, the jury doing the same._

_He waited in the lobby while the jury came to their decision. He had a broad smile on his face as he was called back into the room for the verdict. _

_The first chair juror stood. "We find the defendant, not guilty, your honor."_

_If possible, Sam's smile widened, his client wrapping an arm around his shoulder, thanking him for a job well done. Sam glanced at his watch. 4:30; just enough time to get to the school by 5:30. He politely said his goodbyes, walking to his car once again and driving to pick up his son._

_Once back at the house, Flare had a lovely dinner cooking in the oven. Sam changed his shirt, wanting to look a little more casual than court room clothes. At 7:00, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Gracie yelled, running to the door. She opened it, seeing Dean and a woman. "Uncle Dean!" she exclaimed, holding her arms up in the air, waiting for him to pick her up._

_He didn't disappoint. He picked her up, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Hey there, munchkin! Long time no see!" He put her back down, tapping her nose. "Geez, I think you grew a foot since the last time I saw you."_

_She giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks. Dean looked at John who had come out of the kitchen to join them. "And look at you," Dean exclaimed. "All grown up, now."_

_John smiled, puffing out his chest. "Well, I am sixteen, now."_

_Dean nodded. "Yes, you are. How's soccer?"_

_John shrugged. "It's going okay."_

_Suddenly, Sam came into the room, and it was like time stopped. Sam and Dean hadn't seen each other since their father's funeral two years ago. Sam had been away on business last time Dean had come through, so he had missed him. Sam walked closer to Dean, wrapping an arm around him in a brotherly embrace. Dean did the same, tightening his grip when he thought Sam was going to pull away too early. With a slap from each brother, they pulled free, smiling at each other._

_"How have you been, Sammy?"_

_"I've been good. How about you?"_

_Dean shrugged. "I can't complain." He pointed to the girl standing beside him. "This is Lisa."_

_Lisa smiled at Sam. "Hi. I've heard so much about you, Sam. Dean talks about you all of the time. All nice things. He really misses you when you're not with him."_

_Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Lisa's waist and chuckling. "She talks too much." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, knowing he was just joking._

_Sam looked at Dean. "Well, Flare said dinner was ready, so if you're hungry--"_

_"I'm starving," Dean interrupted, walking to the dining room. "Flare! You're looking as beautiful as ever. Dinner smells delicious."_

_Flare laughed. "Thank you, Dean. I'm sure you'll be pleased with our dessert selection."_

_Dean smiled. "Is it pie?"_

_Flare smirked. "Of course it's pie. What else would it be?"_

_Dean smiled. "You're awesome."_

_At around 11:00, Sam and Flare headed to bed. They had sent Gracie to bed around 8:00, and John at 10:00. Now, Dean and Lisa were the only two awake. Lisa rested her head on Dean's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Are you ready to go to sleep, baby?" she asked, kissing his neck._

_Dean pulled away, slightly. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll be in later. I want to finish this movie."_

_Lisa stood up. "Okay. Don't be too long."_

_Dean smiled, letting her know he wouldn't be. As soon as Lisa was out of sight, Dean sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a beer. He walked back into the living room, taking his seat back on the sofa. He popped the cap off the beer bottle, taking a long pull of the amber liquid, lowering it from his lips with a loud "Ahhh."_

_Suddenly, the light came on, causing Dean to jump. He hid the bottle as well as he could. "Sam?" he asked, seeing a figure in the doorway._

_"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, sitting next to him._

_Dean smiled. "Drinking a beer."_

_"It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

_"Okay, mom." He smirked._

_"Oh, speaking of Mom, her birthday is next week. Are you still going to be in town?"_

_"Yeah, I could stay here until after Mom's birthday. I've been dying to see her, anyway."_

_Sam got up, walking to the kitchen. He returned with a beer of his own. "Cheers," he said, lifting the bottle in Dean's direction and taking a long swig. He smiled at his older brother, missing the days they had done this all those years ago. "So, what have you been up to, lately?"_

_"Oh, you know, the garage is taking off. Got a few customers. The people around Lisa's house really know how to screw up their cars." Dean smiled. "How about you?"_

_"I won every case since the last time you saw me," Sam proudly explained. "So, I guess you could say I'm doing pretty well." Sam's smile fell a little._

_Dean noticed. "What's the matter, Sammy?"_

_Sam shook his head, a tear falling from his eye. "It's just...it hasn't been the same without you, man."_

_Dean nodded. "I hear you. But...after--" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "It's hard, Sammy."_

_"I know. Flare feels the same way. And I hate it."_

_Suddenly, Gracie came into the room. Sam looked up at her, pulling her into his arms. "What are you doing awake, sweetie?"_

_"Daddy, I'm afraid of the monster in my closet. He won't go away," Gracie explained, scared._

_Sam smiled, looking over at Dean. "Well, I have a monster to go chase away," he explained with a smile. "Get some sleep, man. I'll see you in the morning." _

_Dean nodded. "Good luck, Sammy. Show him who's boss."_

_Gracie ran back to Dean, wrapping her arms around him. "Goodnight, Uncle Dean."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, munchkin." As he watched them leave, he smiled._

_Slowly, Gracie followed Sam. Once Dean knew they were out of eyesight, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of a woman. He smiled at it, remembering the times he had with her. Slowly, he turned it over, reading the back. _'To my one, true love. I love you, Dean. Love, Abbey.' _ A tear fell from his eye as he remembered the day she died, a part of him dying with her._

_He walked into the closet. "All right, Mr. Monster, my daughter doesn't want you in here anymore, so you have to leave now." Sam smiled at Gracie. "All right. Thank you, Mr. Monster." He walked out of the closet, picking Gracie up and putting her on the bed. "Okay, honey, he's gone, now. He said 'bye'." Sam smiled, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep, sweetie."_

_"Goodnight, Daddy," Gracie said, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes._

_Sam padded back into his bedroom, crawling into the bed with the woman of his dreams. Flare moaned as Sam lay down, scooting closer so that there was no space between them. Slowly, she opened her eyes a little bit. "Is everything all right?" she asked, sleepily._

_"It's fine. Just a little monster problem." He smiled, giving her a soft, passionate kiss. "Goodnight, baby."_

_Flare wrapped her arm around Sam, resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Sammy."_

The sound of the motel door opening jerked Sam out of his slumber, and he braced himself, ready to fight if necessary. He relaxed when he realized it was just Dean. He realized that it had all been a dream. The normal life, the happy little family, and the perfect innocence to the supernatural world. He closed his eyes, feeling somewhat disappointed that he had to wake from the dream so quickly.


	12. Addiction

**A/N: **Thank you all for your support. Please keep the reviews coming. I hop you continue to enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ADDICTION**

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, grabbing clean clothes and walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

Abbey waited outside the motel room, not wanting to go in quite yet, bracing herself for the hard truth that this was all just a lie; a plan for Hell to swoop in and attack her while she was vulnerable.

Once Dean was dressed, he walked over to Abbey. "It's okay, Abbey, you can come in," he whispered, holding out his hand to her once more

She looked at Dean's hand before looking back into his eyes. Why did the demon have to choose Dean's form? Couldn't it have been some ugly fat balding man with bad acne? No, instead it was chiseled, handsome, full head of hair and perfect white teeth Dean Winchester. Sighing, she took Dean's hand and walked into the motel.

Sam's eyes widened and he instinctively pulled back, causing a still sleeping Flare to fall from his grasp. "D-Dean, what the hell is she doing here?" he asked, terrified, pressing his body into the wall to put as much distance as possible.

Flare quickly woke up. "Owww," she mumbled before looking over at Abbey and Dean. She stood "A-Abbey?"

Abbey's eyes widened. "Flare?" she croaked. "Is that really you?"

"Sam can I talk to you really quick?" Dean asked, walking back into the bathroom.

Sam followed Dean into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "What the hell were you thinking bringing her back here, Dean? She's dangerous. She tried to kill me!"

"The Abbey that has been hanging around wasn't the real Abbey. The real Abbey was killed in that town by Ava."

Sam looked at Dean, shocked. "Then, who was the other Abbey? A...a doppelganger?"

Dean shrugged. "I think so. Yeah."

Flare looked into Abbey's eyes. "You're back to your normal self again," she said hugging her.

Abbey hugged Flare back. "Oh, God, Flare! I've missed you so much! I don't care if this isn't real, and if this is Hell, just, let me have little bit of time with my sister before you go all evil and start the torture." She held Flare tighter, sobbing. "Please?"

"What do you mean?"

Finally, Abbey pulled away. "I know this isn't real. I was in Heaven, and for some reason, I'm in Hell, now. But it was worth it to just see you one more time." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, you can start the torture now. I'm ready." She braced herself for the pain.

"Wait, Dean, you said she was killed by Ava? Well, then how is she here? Now? Shouldn't she be in the ground?"

"She was. But...she dug herself out."

"Dug herself out?" Sam asked, aghast. "And you don't think it's a little weird that she just came back from the dead, Dean?"

"Cas took me to her. Said I needed to protect her. That she was the real seal."

Sam shifted, his face holding a grimace. "I don't understand, Dean. What's going on? People don't just resurrect themselves. We need to figure out why she's back."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled.

Flare snapped her fingers in Abbeys face. "Abbey, this is real. And what do you mean by you were in Heaven? I saw you only a few hours ago."

"No you didn't," Abbey explained. "I just dug myself out of the ground a few hours ago. You couldn't have seen me."

"Then who was the other Abbey?"

"I don't know. Is there another Abbey? I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah, there was. And...she told me she didn't have a sister. I knew it couldn't be you!" she said. hugging Abbey tightly once more.

Abbey couldn't form words. Everything was happening too fast. There was too much information for her brain to process all at once. She needed to get away. She needed space; time to think about everything that was going on right now. Shaking her head slowly, she backed away, keeping her eyes locked on Flare. "What happened while I was gone?"

Flare took a deep breath and began to explain the events of the last two years. Every last detail.

Sam couldn't look at Dean. He knew if he did, Dean would ask him questions. Questions Sam didn't have the answers to. In Dean's mind, Sam was a perfect student who knew all the right answers to everything without ever having to look anything up, and Sam knew that. But in reality, Sam was just Sam and without hard facts and research, her had nothing. "Where's Castiel when you need him?" Sam asked Dean playfully, knowing he was stealing Dean's line.

"Hey," Dean said, lightly punching him playfully in the arm. "That's my line."

Sam smiled briefly, but then let it fade. "I'm serious, though, Dean. We have to find Castiel and get some answers. I wish we knew how to summon him."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "but he only comes when he wants to."

"I know. And that's not very convenient for us." Sam nibbled on his bottom lip, thinking of a way he could possibly Castiel down here fast. Suddenly, it hit him, and he looked up at his brother again. "Dean, I have an idea. But you're not going to like it."

"Oh this is going to be good," Dean said, crossing his arms.

Sam shrugged off Dean's snide comment. "Okay, well, Castiel always comes to you when a seal is in danger, right? So, I say, let's put a seal in danger." He pulled his pistol out of his waistband, removing the clip to see if it was loaded. Once he saw it was, he replaced the clip and looked up at Dean.

Abbey listened to everything Flare had to tell her. Right down to the part where her doppelganger had tried to kill Sam. No wonder he was so tense around her. She would be too if she had be strangled by a look alike. Flare looked into her sister's eyes, smiling. Abbey did the same. "So, I'm not in Hell?" she asked, needing to make sure this was real.

Flare shook her head. "No, you're home. Safe. With me."

For the first time since she had been brought back, Abbey allowed herself to relax fully. She was safe. She was with Flare. And there was nothing bad that was going to happen to her any time soon.

Flare looked at Abbey's hands. "Here, let me fix those." She grabbed bandages, holy water and alcohol, moving closer to her sister.

"O-Okay," Abbey stuttered, knowing that this was going to hurt. She never liked letting Flare see that she was vulnerable, so she had tried to hide her knuckles, but there had been too much blood, she figured. Flare was quick an as painless as possible as she dressed Abbey's wounds. Abbey chuckled when she saw the holy water. She wasn't a demon; but that was Flare. Always so cautious.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

"You should get some rest."

Abbey looked at the bed. "Where? There are only two beds and there are four of us."

"No," Dean said. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Dean, I'm no actually going to hurt her. I just want Castiel to think I'm going to hurt her. Then we can get some answers." Sam begged Dean with his eyes to let him do this.

"Flare is going to kill you," Dean said. "For real."

Sam shook his head. "No, once I explain everything she'll understand." At least he hoped she would. "Dean, go out there and tell her the plan, but make sure Abbey doesn't hear you."

Dean shook his head. "No, Sam, do you know what Abbey is going through? She is already scared out of her mind!"

"Dean, please. We don't know what she is. And I need to know that I'm safe from being killed." Sam hung his head. "My brother would do this for me."

Dean sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "But I'm not keeping this from Abbey." He walked out of the bathroom and over to Flare and Abbey. "Sam has a plan to get Cas here," he explained. He looked at Flare. "He is going to put a seal in danger." He looked back over at Abbey. "That's where you come in, Abbey. He won't hurt you. I'll kill him myself if he does"

Flare looked at Abbey "Sam is a good guy. And so is Dean. Just trust them, okay?"

Abbey looked at Flare. This is where the torture came, she figured. Mentally, she cursed herself for ever believing this was the truth.

Sam came out of the bathroom and grabbed Abbey from behind, pressing the gun into her temple. He whispered in her ear, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need Castiel here."

She tried to remain calm, but she knew the pain was coming. She began to struggle unconsciously, not able to stop herself.

The sound of wings flapping sounded throughout the room. "Sam, let her go!" Castiel commanded.

Flare ran over to Abbey once Sam let her go. "Shhhh, your safe."

"Calm down Cas, we just needed to talk to you," Dean ordered.

Abbey flinched away from her sister, still expecting the pain to come. Hell wasn't as bad as she thought. Or maybe Hell just liked to play with it's food.

"There are better ways to get my attention, Dean," Castiel informed. "Why do you need to speak with me?" He kept his eyes on Abbey, knowing that if he took his eyes off of her, he would miss something. She wasn't right. His father had told him she would accept the fact that she was back, and she would be grateful.

"We need to know how she came back." Dean explained. "And what the other Abbey was."

"Abbey, you're safe, shhhhh," Flare said, hugging her sister. She quietly began to hum the song that thir mother sang to them when they were scared.

Castiel tore his gaze away from Abbey, looking at Dean. "I brought her back, Dean. Just like I did you." Castiel turned to look back at Abbey again. "As for the other, her name is Caroline. She is Abigail's twin sister, driven to the dark side by the schizophrenic visions she is haunted with."

"An evil twin?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"I do not...kid," Castiel answered, trying to use some of Dean's own language. He looked at Dean again as he heard the next words fall from his lips. "Because God commanded it," he answered, knowing it was the same reply he had given Dean when he first appeared to him.

Abbey knew the song well, closing her eyes against the memory of their mother. For some strange reason, she began to feel safe. Safe in Hell.

Dean looked at his brother then back at Abbey. He felt sorry for her "Wait, does that mean the seal had been broken for two years?"

Castiel shook his head. "She has only recently become a seal."

"Right," Dean breathed.

"I cannot stay here, Dean," Castiel warned. "If you are done playing your games, I must go."

Dean nodded, letting Castiel know he had no more questions. Sam rolled his eyes. He hated how Dean had become Castiel's bitch. Castiel gave orders and Dean would just follow. Just like that. What kind of a man did that make Dean, now?

"D-Did you see Mom and Dad?" Flare asked, curious.

Abbey nodded. "And my family, too." She wished she could go back there, but she knew now there was no way. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Abbey was asleep in no time, dreaming about what it was like in Heaven. She wanted to go back there. Now, more than anything. Why had she been brought back, anyway. It wasn't fair.

"Dean, put Abbey on the bed," Flare ordered, standing and walking over to Sam. "I need to talk to Sam."

Dean nodded and gently took Abbey from Flare, laying her on the bed. Abbey moaned at the slight touch of Dean as he lay her on the bed. She could feel that she was being shifted, and she didn't like it. However, when she felt the bed under her body, she was grateful, snuggling up to one of the pillows and hugging it tightly as she curled herself into a ball.

"Sam, outside, now," Flare ordered, walking out the door.

"Your going to get an earful, man," Dean mumbled, chuckling a bit.

Sam rolled his eyes, following Flare out the door. "What?" he asked, a little hostile. What was happening to him?

"Whoa, calm down Sammy," Flare started. "All I want to know is, what were you thinking? That was not a good plan!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam huffed. "That was a great plan. It worked, didn't it? And I didn't hurt her. We got exactly what we wanted." Sam began to feel dizzy, so he braced himself against the wall. "So, Flare, tell me how that was not a good plan?"

Flare looked at him. "Sammy, are you okay?" she asked, sensing something was wrong. "You don't look so good."

Sam tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a snort. "Am I okay?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Flare. Stick to the topic at hand. What are you really pissed about? Huh? You're sister's fine, and we got all of the information that we needed from Castiel. All is right in the world, now, and you think it was a bad plan?"

Flare looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just mad at myself...for not knowing that the Abby that's been hanging around with us wasn't Abbey at all."

Again, the feeling of dizziness began to overpower Sam. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain as his head began to swim. With another groan, he fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. "Flare, I-I have to go." Sam jumped up, ignoring the pain he felt and ran off down the alley, whipping his cell phone out of his pocket. Slowly, he dialed a familiar number. It went to voicemail. "I need it," he demanded. "I'm going to the place, you know where. Meet me."

"Sam!" Flare called, running after him, worried. "Sammy?! Wait!"

Sam knew Flare was following him, but he didn't care. He made a few quick zig-zaggy turns and lost her. However, before he walked inside the building, he hid behind a neighboring building, just to make sure Flare wasn't a good tracker and could have followed.

Flare looked at the darkened ally. She had to find Sam. The way he looked before he left scared her. "Sammy, please, your scaring me."

Sam heard Flare yelling, and he knew she had found him. He looked around the alley, trying to find anything he could use to distract her. Finally, he found a large rock and he picked it up, throwing it against the wall of the alley on the other side of the road. Hopefully, she would follow the sound and give him a clear path to the house.

Flare looked in the direction of the sound. "Sammy?" she asked, following the noise.

When Sam saw her back was turned, he used his sneaky hunter skills to slip past her and into the house. There, he sat on the bed, his knees pulled into his chest, rocking back and forth like a scared child. He was still dizzy and he wanted to make it stop. He needed to make it stop.

Flare heard a door slam shut, turning to walk in that direction, now. She was desperate to find Sam.

Castiel showed up in the motel room, sitting on a chair beside Dean, worry etched into his face.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said lazily. "Wait? Cas? What are you doing here?"

"Dean..." Castiel said, sadness in his voice, "...it's Sam."

Dean jumped up from the chair he had been relaxing on. "What?!"

"His downward spiraling has become too much of a problem to let slide any longer." Castiel looked at Dean, the sadness in his voice showing clearly through his sky blue eyes. "We have orders...and you are not going to like them. But I'm sorry. An order is an order. I figured you should know before follow our orders."

"You touch Sam and so help me--"

"I warned you this would happen!" Castiel stated, turning on Dean, his sad eyes boring down into Dean's. "I told you to stop him or we will. You chose to ignore me." Castiel looked away. "Now, we must do what our father says." He looked at Dean once more, his eyes holding even more sadness. "I am sorry, Dean. I would give anything to not have to do this." He backed away, putting space between himself and Dean.

"No, Cas! No!" Dean said in a quiet yell. "You are not killing Sam!"

"I am sorry, Dean," Castiel repeated. "But I have to follow orders. And our orders are to take Sam out." He walked to the door. "For what it is worth, Uriel will make it quick."

Dean looked at the space Castiel had just been, then quickly grabbed his cell phone and called Sam.

"Dammit, Sam, pick up!" Dean mumbled.

Sam dialed the number again. "Please. I'm all out. It's been weeks. I need it." Sam rested his head on his knees. "I need you. Please, come meet me."

Flare opened the door, seeing Sam sitting on the bed. "Sammy?" she asked gently.

"Flare?" Sam asked, looking up at her. "You need to leave. You can't be here." He began to rock faster, harder, more violently as he continued to wait for what he needed.

Flare sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Shhhhh," she whispered.

Sam flinched away from Flare, jumping from the bed and taking a seat in the corner of the room. Curling into a ball once more, he said, "Go. Please, just go. Leave me alone."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Sammy, what's wrong with you? You're scaring me."

"I know," Sam answered quietly. "But I need to be alone right now. Please, Flare, go back to your sister." He was shaking now, and he desperately needed his fix. Sam looked at his cell phone as it began to vibrate in his hand, desperately praying it was the number he had been calling. It wasn't. He ignored the call, figuring whatever Dean wanted could wait. He just needed to get his head straight again.

Flare walked over to Sam, kissing him softly on the top of his head. "Call me if you need anything."

Sam watched as Flare left the room. He breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone. Then, he moved back to the bed, waiting.

Castiel watched as Uriel geared up to kill Dean's little brother. He felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Doubt. Why would their father wish this on one of his creatures? He wouldn't. Would he? "Uriel, maybe we shouldn't do this."

Uriel glanced over at Castiel. "We are only following orders" he said. "Don't tell me you feel bad for that mud monkey."

"You really shouldn't call them that," Castiel stated. "And, no. I feel no pity for Sam Winchester." He looked away from Uriel, knowing that if he continued to stare into his eyes, he would see the pain they held for Dean.

"That's what they are," Uriel argued.

"They are our father's creations," Castiel corrected. "And our father would not want us to kill one of his creatures. Uriel, something is wrong with this order. We mustn't come through."

"Who are we to question orders?"

Castiel had no answer. "I just think this is a mistake." He turned on Uriel. "Think about it. What do you think Dean will do if we kill his brother? Do you think he will cooperate and help us stop Lucifer from rising?" Castiel let out a breath. "No, he wouldn't. Killing Samuel Winchester would be the biggest mistake we make in this fight." He didn't look away from Uriel this time, just stared into his dark eyes. He hoped the pain he felt for Dean was not showing through, but had a feeling it was.

"Fine," Uriel said flatly. ""We will give him one last chance."

"Thank you, Uriel," Castiel said. He then left to go tell Dean the news. He looked at Dean when he appeared before him, and he could tell he was upset. "Sam is safe," he informed, hoping Dean wasn't too mad at him.

Flare shivered at the growing cold around her. She had been so worried about Sam that she hadn't grabbed her jacket before running after him. Now, she was paying for it. She took a seat, hugging her knees to her chest. _What is wrong with him?_ she silently asked herself.

Sam didn't know how long he had been waiting, but he knew it felt like a lifetime. Suddenly, someone put their hand on his cheek, moving it so that fingers were entangled in his shaggy brown hair. He looked up, smiling. "Finally, you're here. Where were you."

"I was out looking for Lilith, Sam," the woman explained, walking over to the couch and throwing her jacket over the arm. "Why? Are you that desperate?"

Sam looked down at the floor. "Ruby, I need it. Please?"

Ruby looked at Sam, her dark eyes studying him. "Okay, Sam. You can have it." She knelt down in front of him, cupping his chin in her hand. "You can have it," she repeated, smiling.

Sam looked into Ruby's black eyes, knowing he was going to get what he wanted. He knew the routine by now. He leaned down, capturing Ruby's mouth with his own, his tongue darting inside to taste her. Wrapping his muscular arms around her, he hoisted her up onto his lap, never breaking their kiss.

Ruby moaned into the kiss, allowing Sam to do whatever he wanted to her. After all, she was the one winning in this situation.

Sam rolled over, taking Ruby with him so that he was on top of her, his body blanketing hers. Slowly, he allowed his hand to trail down her thigh, pulling at the bottom of her pant leg to reveal the knife she had in the holster at her ankle. He pulled it out, slowly trailing up her leg again, her body shivering with pleasure as he did. Again, he looked into her eyes, panting as he broke their kiss.

"Go ahead, Sam," Ruby coaxed. "Take it. I allow you."

Sam ran the blade over Ruby's forearm, piercing the skin. He stared at the red liquid as it poured from the cut. Finally, he brought his head down, his mouth devouring the cut, tongue pressing against the wound to lap at the blood he craved.

Ruby put her free hand on the back of Sam's head, running her fingers through his hair. "That's it, Sam. Take what you need." A malicious smile played at the corners of Ruby's mouth as she allowed Sam to get his fix.

Finally, Sam pulled back, wiping the blood from his lips. His headaches were gone, now, and he wasn't shaking. He felt better once more. He looked down at Ruby, still straddling her hips.

Ruby looked up at Sam, knowing the addict had gotten his fix. She smiled sweetly at him. "Sam, do you feel better?"

Sam nodded slowly, his eyes trailing to her wound once again. "You should patch that up," he said coldly, stabbing the knife into the headboard before standing. "I have to get home. Dean called." With that, he walked out the door.

Flare looked up when she heard the door open, quickly standing. "Sammy?" she said quietly.

"Flare?" Sam asked. "What are you still doing here?"


	13. Truth

**A/N: **Thank you for the support. It's greatly appreciated. Hope you continue to enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: TRUTH**

Dean looked up at Castiel. "How?"

"I told Uriel not to kill Sam," Castiel answered. "I didn't want to hurt you. And if Sam was dead, you would be hurt." Finally, he let his eyes look into Dean's, sky blue clashing with jade green. "I...think of you as an ally. And I do not want to jeopardize that relationship. I will protect Sam for as long as I can. I promise."

Dean smiled at Castiel. "Thank you, Cas." He chuckled. "You're much cooler than those other jerks you side with."

Flare sneezed. Great. She had been out in the cold too long, and now she was getting sick. "I-I was worried about you, Sammy," she answered through chattering teeth.

Sam took his jacket off of his body, wrapping it around Flare. "Come on, it's freezing out here. Let's get you home." He walked her to the motel, feeling disgusted with himself because this was all his fault. Again, she sneezed, nodding her head. Upon arrival, Sam pushed the motel door open, walking Flare inside and over to the bed. As he covered her up, he looked around the room, seeing Dean in the corner alone. "Who are you talking to?"

Dean looked at Sam, then back at the space Castiel had been. "Just thinking out loud," he lied.

"Oh," Sam answered, taking a cup of hot tea to Flare. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, drink this. It'll help."

"Thanks," she said, taking the tea and moving closer to Sam. He felt dirty, remembering what he had done with Ruby in order to get what he wanted, and now, being with Flare made his feel disgusted with himself. Flare sneezed again. "Ugh, I hate colds." Sam held Flare close, knowing there was nothing else he could do for her.

"No," Abbey groaned in her sleep. She was tossing and turning, her nightmare causing tears to fall from her eyes and cold sweat to form on her body. Dean walked over to her, taking her hand in his. She jerked her hand away, however. "Stop, no. Can fight it. Together."

"Abbey, wake up," Dean coaxed, shaking her gently.

"No, Ava, please," Abbey struggled. Suddenly, she jackknifed awake, her head ramming into Dean's as she did. She squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her hand to her forehead and applying pressure. "Ow. That hurt." She shook her head, hoping to clear some of the pain.

Flare jumped at the sound of Abbey and Dean's heads colliding. Wow, that was going to hurt later.

Dean rubbed his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Abbey looked at Dean and said, "It's okay. My fault." She took her hand away from her head. "Wow, you have a hard head." Then, she touched his wrist, pulling his hand away. "Let me see." There was a large red bump on his forehead. "Ooh, sorry." Lightly, she touched his forehead. "Does that hurt?"

"Not really," he answered with a smile. "I've had a lot worse,"

"Aww," Flare whispered to Sam. "How cute?"

Sam chuckled, knowing that would get a reaction out of Dean. Suddenly, Abbey quickly pulled her hand away. "Oh, uh, I should get you and me some ice." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ice tray.

Dean glared at Sam and Flare before he whacked them in the back of their heads.

"Hey!" Flare growled.

Dean looked over at Sam. "Bitch."

Sam, still rubbing his head, chuckled. "Jerk."

Flare shook her head. "Losers," she mumbled.

Dean glared at her. "Whatever, Princess Zelda," he said with a smirk.

"I really hate you."

"Here you go," Abbey said, walking back into the room and handing Dean one of the ice packs. The other she pressed to her own forehead. She couldn't get the images of her death out of her head. Flare, Sam and Dean had all but faded into the background after she had given Dean the ice pack. Unconsciously, she touched her abdomen, half expecting her hand to become warm with her own blood, but it didn't. Why was she back? Was there something that she needed to do? Or was this just some way for the angels to get their kicks? Toy with the little human until she breaks? She needed answers, and the only way she could get them was if she had Castiel. She knew what she had to do. Put herself in danger. "I have to go," she informed everyone in the room before walking out into the night intent on one thing and one thing only: Find Carrie and make her mad.

Flare tried to get up and follow her, but Sam pushed her back down. "Dean, follow her," she begged.

Dean walked out of the motel, following Abbey at a safe distance so she didn't notice him.

Abbey ran through the streets, looking for her sister. She knew there was only one thing that she could do to make Castiel come to her, and this was one of them. It had worked for Sam, so she figured it would work for her, too.

Carrie crouched in the shadows, waiting for Dean to come back to the diner that he always ate at. She was determined to take him out, knowing that with him out of the way, there was nothing to get in her way when she went to eliminate Sam.

"Carrie," Abbey said, looking for her. "I need to talk to you." Abbey heard a noise and walked towards it. "Carrie?" Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground, her shoulder hitting the pavement, hard. She screamed in pain as a loud pop sounded through the air.

Carrie straddled Abbey, pinning her down. "You're dead. You're not supposed to be here!" She hit her hard in the face. "You ruined everything!"

Suddenly, Dean was behind Carrie, ready to protect Abbey. He held the gun to the back of Abbey's evil twin's head, cocking it. "Give me one reason not to shoot you, bitch."

Carrie smirked, turning her attention to Dean. "Well, Dean," she answered smartly. "The fact that you don't have a gun would be a good reason." She slapped the gun away from Dean's hands, kicking his legs out from under him. Then, she crawled on top of him, pinning his wrists to the ground. "Mmmm...this brings back memories, doesn't it, Dean?" Abbey rolled onto her side, trying to get up to help Dean, but the pain in her arm was too great, causing her to have to stay on the ground. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to kill you," Carrie said before planting a rough kiss to his lips, pushing her tongue inside his mouth and exploring every part of his mouth.

Suddenly, Castiel and Uriel were in the clearing. "Carrie, let him go!" Castiel ordered. He would not hesitate to take Carrie out if she tried to hurt Abbey. Also, if she tried to hurt Dean, Castiel would make her regret her decision.

Carrie smiled at them. "Make me."

Castiel looked to Uriel, letting him know he should handle this how he knew best. Take her out. He walked over to Abbey, observing the damages that were done to her. As he looked her over, he yelled to Uriel. "Help Dean!"

Uriel walked over to the evil twin and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up off of Dean who quickly rose to his feet.

Carrie slapped Uriel's hand off of her and hit him in the mouth. "Keep your sick hands off of me you filthy angel!" Carrie yelled.

"Dean, she is in pain," Castiel informed him. "I believe Caroline has dislocated her shoulder." He stood, looking into Dean's eyes. "Take her home."

Dean looked at Castiel and nodded. "Come on," he said, helping Abbey from the ground. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist for support as they walked in the direction of the motel.

Abbey flinched when Dean touched her. She was in immense pain. "Ow, Dean, don't touch my arm. Ah, it hurts!" She closed her eyes against the pain. Finally, she couldn't walk anymore. "Dean, stop. Wait."

Sam lay in the bed, holding Flare. She had fallen asleep, and thankfully stopped sneezing. He couldn't believe he had gotten her sick. Why did she have to follow him? Did she have a death wish? If Ruby would have seen her, he had no idea what would have went down. Suddenly, he found himself craving Ruby's blood again at the thought of her. Desperately, he tried to fight the feeling. He jumped from the the bed, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. His finger lingered on the send button as he stared down at Ruby's phone number, sweat beginning to form above his brows.

Suddenly, Flare sat up, breathing heavily. Sam threw his phone aside, running to her side. "Flare?" Sam asked, putting his hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just a dream," she said quietly, hoping fear was not in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, still concerned.

"I-I don't know," Flare said, shaking her head. "I-It was so real."

"Well, what was it about?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember," she lied, closing her eyes.

Sam shook his head. "Okay, um, Flare, I'll be right back. I need to go out for a while."

Flare gently grabbed Sam's arm, shaking her head. "Please, don't go."

Sam looked down at Flare, feeling sorry. "I have to. I need to get something. I'll be back." He shrugged her hand off of him and walked to the door. "Try to get some sleep." And with that, he was out the door and on his way to the warehouse. "Ruby, I need you. Get to the warehouse. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't make me wait."

She waited a few minutes, before getting up and walking out the door to follow. She quickly caught up to him, hiding in the shadows.

Dean glanced at Abbey. "What? What's wrong?"

"Stop walking. I can't." She stepped closer to one of the trees in the area. "Dean, you have to pop this back into place. Come here."

Dean walked over to her, putting one hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

Abbey put her free hand on Dean's shoulder. "Just don't move." She braced herself before pushing the left side of her body closer to Dean, his hand snapping the joint back into place with a _snap! _As her shoulder was relocated, she yelled in pain. Once she was gathered, she looked up at Dean and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." He nodded with a smile. "Okay, Dean, I need you to do me one fore favor."

"What's that?" he asked with a smile, unconsciously pinning her to the tree with his body.

"Hit me."

He took a step back. "What? Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Castiel. And he'll only come if I'm in danger. So hit me."

"Fine." Hesitantly, he brought his arm back, slamming it forward, connecting with her jaw.

She shook her head in an attempt to relieve some of the pain she felt. Castiel didn't show. "Again." As Dean grabbed her to hit her again, Castiel showed up.

"Dean, what are you doing?!" Castiel demanded.

Dean threw his hands up in his signature peaceful gesture. "Whoa. It was her idea."

Castiel looked from Dean to Abbey. "Why?"

"I need to know. Why did you bring me back?"

"I told you, God commanded it."

"Why?! Who am I? I'm not anyone. Why did he want me back?"

Castiel sighed. "I am not supposed to tell."

"Tell me. I have a right to know."

"My orders are to keep it a secret." Castiel sighed again. "But I believe you should know. We brought you back because if you were dead, it would have been easy to break the seal. The demons could have just went and destroyed your corpse. With you alive, you can fight back."

Suddenly, Abbey punched Castiel in the mouth. "I was happy! You tore me out of paradise so I could come here and play seal in your little apocalypse?! That's not fair!"

Dean put a comforting hand on Abbey's shoulder as Castiel disappeared. She shrugged Dean's shoulder off of her hand. She was mad, now and didn't want to have to deal with anyone. "Look, can you just...not. I just want to go home." She turned, not waiting for Dean and walked back to the motel. However, when she got there, she couldn't get in because Sam and Flare weren't there and she didn't have a key. Therefore, she just sat on the step, waiting for someone to come home.

Sam walked into the warehouse, seeing Ruby standing beside the bed, holding the knife in her hands. "You know, Sam, we have to stop meeting like this."

He walked closer to her, taking the knife from her hand. He slipped his hands into her jacket and pulled it off, revealing her bare arms. Slowly, he dug the blade into her forearm, hearing her gasp. He licked his lips as her blood began to spill out of the wound. "Oh, Ruby," he said before covering the wound with his mouth and sucking her blood.

Flare listened through the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ruby gasped. "Oh, that's it, Sammy. Take as much as you need. The more blood you drink, the stronger you become. And then you can kill Lilith."

Sam put his tongue on the wound, allowing the blood to cover it completely as he closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Flare let out a low growl before yanking the door open, her hands clenched into fists.

Ruby's head snapped up, her gaze going to the door. She smiled when she saw Flare. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the seal's sister." Sam looked at Flare, ashamed. Now, she knew his big secret. He hoped she wouldn't tell Dean; it would destroy them. Disappointed with himself, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Ruby's blood now staining his hand.

"Oh, look, it's the demon bitch I ran into in New York," Flare hissed. "How about you back away from Sam before I beat the shit out of you."

"Ooh," Ruby crooned. "Tough talk for someone who got their ass kicked back in New York. And as for Sam," Ruby started, wrapping her bloody arm around him, making sure to stick the wound right under his nose, "he's with me, now. So back the hell off!"

Flare glared at Sam then back at Ruby. "I've learned a few things since then," she hissed, her hands lighting up with flames. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Now!"

Ruby chuckled. "Oh, please. You think fire's going to scare me? I have Sam blocking me from you. So, unless you want to burn your boyfriend, you can't touch me."

Flare looked at Sam and the fire in her hands died out "I. Want. You. Gone," Flare yelled before running at Ruby.

As Flare said these words, Ruby whispered in Sam's ear, causing him to close his eyes in what seemed like painful thought. Suddenly, Sam threw his hand out, his palm facing Flare, stopping her in her tracks. "I can't let you hurt her, Flare," he cried. "I'm sorry."

Flare looked at him,surprise on her face. "Sam what are you doing?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought you loved me."

Sam closed his eyes again, tears forming. "I do," he sobbed. "But I need Ruby. She's the only one that can help me kill Lilith. I can't let you hurt her, Flare, I'm sorry."

Flare closed her eyes, looking away from Sam. "I could help you. There are other ways than this, Sammy."

"No, there aren't," Sam argued, still holding Flare in place with his mind. "I need Ruby's blood. It makes me stronger."

"Sammy, please," she begged, struggling to get free.

"Sam, don't listen to her. She wants you to hate me. She wants you to kill me." Ruby put her hand on Sam's bicep and leaned into him. "Don't let her win, Sam."

Sam blinked, trying to process everything. He flexed his fingers, causing his telekinetic grip on Flare to tighten slightly, but not enough to hurt her.

Tears ran down Flare's cheeks. "Sammy, please?" "I can't, Flare. I need her," Sam protested.

"Sam, you don't know what you doing. This...this thing," she said, glancing at Ruby, "she is trying to turn you against the ones you love."

"Don't listen to her, Sam, she's the one you need to worry about," Ruby countered. "Sam, kill her before she kills someone you love."

Sam bent his elbow, loosening his hold on Flare. "Stop," he ordered. "Just stop talking."

"Sam, please! After all we've worked for! She's going to destroy us!"

Sam threw his free hand out, locking Ruby to the wall as he did Flare. "Stop...talking! I need to think!"

Dean looked at Abbey who was sitting outside the hotel room. "Why aren't you inside?"

"I don't have the key," Abbey answered, staring at a piece of gravel on the road. She was completely out of it. After all that had happened to her in the past few days, she just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up, and she would be back in her paradise. Back in Heaven. Dean sighed, taking a seat next to her, staring at the ground. Abbey allowed her gaze to tick over to Dean. "You don't have to protect me, you know? I can handle it."

Dean looked at Abbey and frowned. "Maybe I just feel like I should."

Abbey scoffed. "Why? I've done enough protecting in my lifetime to know how to protect myself, Dean, thank you."

"Maybe I protect you because I like you."

Abbey scoffed. "You don't even know me."

Dean looked away. "Still."

"Still what?"

"I feel like I do know you." He smiled. "Back in high school, I was going to ask you out. I'd never done that before."

Abbey laughed. "The Great Dean Winchester going to ask me out. Why?"

"Because I liked you."

Abbey's heart sank. "Liked?" she asked. "As in...past tense?"

"I still do." He smiled at her.

Abbey smiled. "Well, I like you, too."

Dean smirked "Well, we can have the chance to do what we wanted to do in high school," he said.

Abbey smiled. "Oh really?" she teased. "And what did we want to do in high school?"

Dean leaned in and kissed her. Abbey melted into the kiss, allowing Dean to take control. She put her hand on his cheek, allowing it to trail back and fist into his short-cropped hair. Dean ran his tongue across Abbey's bottom lip, and Abbey parted her lips, allowing Dean's tongue the access it was begging for, deepening the kiss. Abbey moaned, the sound being swallowed by their kiss. She wrapped her free arm around Dean's neck, allowing it to rest on his shoulder blade.

Abbey finally pulled away, needing to breathe. And when she did, her breaths came out hot and heavy. Again she looked into Dean's eyes before dipping in to steal another kiss. Again, Abbey pulled away. "Mmm...we should stop. Flare and Sam could come back any minute. And judging by that kiss, I know what you're thinking, Dean." She winked at him playfully. He frowned. "Maybe later, if you're a good boy," she teased, standing and waiting for him to open the door.

Dean smiled before he pulled the hotel key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Sam, stop it!Let me go!" Ruby ordered. Sam closed his eyes against her voice, knowing that these two women were going to be the death of him.

Finally, Sam released his grip on both of the women. "Go," he ordered Ruby. "Get out of here, I'll call you later if I need you."

Ruby glared at him, then at Flare before she disappeared out the back.

Sam looked at Flare, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Flare, I'm so sorry," he cried.

"You should be," Flare said sadly. "How could you do this?"

"I needed it. I have to kill Lilith. For what she did to Dean. I just have to. She has to pay."

"Revenge? It slowly kills you inside. Believe me, I know." She looked into Sam's eyes "It makes you do things you don't want to do."

Sam let the tears fall as he continued to stare at the ground. "Flare," he whispered, lifting his gaze to look into her golden eyes, "help me. Please?"

She walked closer to him, hugging him. "Of course, Sammy. "Of course."

Sam wrapped his arms around Flare, crying into her shoulder. "Please don't tell Dean," he begged, fearing that she would.

"I won't, Sammy," she whispered, running her hand up and down his back. "Shhhhh."

"He-He wouldn't understand," Sam continued. "He wouldn't believe that I did it for him."

"Shhhhhh," she whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Sam looked at Flare. "We should go home. Dean and Abbey are probably back by now."


	14. Breaking Number SixtyFive

**WARNING: **Major character death in this scene so grab your box of tissues is you're a crier. Otherwise, enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: BREAKING NUMBER SIXTY-FIVE**

Castiel appeared on the motel step before Dean. "Dean, you must control yourself."

"Um,...why?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because Dean," Castiel started, "you forget, I am an angel. I can hear what you think at times, especially when it involves the seals. You may not engage in intercourse with a seal. You will damage it."

Dean mumbled something Castiel could not hear, then looked at him. "Fine, fine, I won't do anything."

Castiel sighed, feeling sorry for Dean. "Well, if it is a problem, I'm sure you could cater to your own...desires."

Dean frowned and shook his head. "See you later, Cas," he said before walking into the motel room.

Castiel allowed himself to smile at Dean's reaction. It was like they were buddies exchanging verbal blows. Suddenly, he found himself worrying that Uriel would find out about his and Dean's friendship and do something to sabotage it. He couldn't let that happen. No way.

Sam began to walk out of the warehouse, knowing that he had upset Flare and feeling terrible inside. And to top it off, he still felt the burning need for Ruby's blood. Flare linked arms with Sam. "What did Ruby say to you?" She asked quietly.

"When?" Sam asked, confused. Ruby had said a lot to him.

"When she whispered to you. You looked like she reminded you of something."

"Oh, no, she just...told me that this was the only way I could kill Lilith."

"Please don't lie."

"I'm not," Sam promised, a lie in itself.

Flare nodded, lightly squeezing his hand to let him know she forgave him. "Did you really belive what Ruby was telling you? That I was the bad guy?"

Sam shook his head. "I knew you weren't the bad guy." He gave her a weak smile. She returned his smile.

Once they reached the motel, Flare hung back. "Go on in. I'll be there soon."

Sam smiled at her, then walked inside. "Hey, Dean," he said, seeing his brother sitting at the table. "Where's Abbey?"

"Shower," Dean answered.

Abbey's whole body hurt, so she stayed in the shower much longer than necessary, just letting the hot water run over her aching body. She needed a massage. And a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, she knew she was going to neither. She was haunted by dreams at night; scary dreams, even for her.

Finally, after forty five minutes, Abbey stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the large blue towel around her slender body, tying a tight knot at the top so it wouldn't fall down while she was around Sam and Dean. She and Flare had grown up togther, so she saw her naked all of the time, but the Winchester boys hadn't; and they weren't about to, either. Slowly, she walked out of the bathroom. Once out in the room with Sam and Dean, she rummaged through her clothing, looking for something to wear. Finally, she looked up, noticing Flare wasn't in the house. "Where's Flare?"

"She's outside," Sam informed. "She'll be in soon."

Dean looked at Sam. "Why is she outside?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. She said she'd be in soon."

"Oh, okay," Dean replied.

"Yeah,"Sam answered, avoiding Dean's gaze. He hated lying to him, but he couldn't tell him what he was doing. No. Dean wouldn't understand. He would hate him forever.

Flare sat down on the ground. "How am I going to help Sam?" she asked herself. Unable to think of an answer, she looked at the sky, wanting to talk to Castiel. She wanted to know what to do to help Sam. When he didn't appear before her, she sighed, standing up and walking into the motel, plopping herself down on the bed.

Dean smiled at Sam, seeing Flare on the bed. "You look tired," he told him with a wink.

"I am tired," Sam answered. "I'm going to sleep." He walked over to the couch, not thinking he had the right to sleep in the same bed as Flare. He lay on the hard couch, pulling one of the throw pillows up under his head. He closed his eyes, feeling the need to call Ruby, but fighting it. He didn't know how long he would be able to fight it, though.

Abbey walked over to the door. "Well, I want food. Anyone want to come?"

Dean rolled his eyes at how stupid Sam was before standing. "I'll come." They walked out, leaving Sam and Flare alone.

Flare looked at Sam laying on the couch. "Come here, you big moron," she ordered, patting the bed beside her.

Sheepishly, Sam stood, walking over to the bed and sitting at the corner of it, as far away from Flare as the bed would allow. He didn't want to press his luck, and truthfully, he felt sick. Dirty. Like he didn't deserve to be with Flare. He was tainted. He was poisoned with Ruby's blood, and he knew it. He just couldn't stop. Addiction; that's what he had, and he knew it. But he was powerless against it. He needed Ruby. Her blood. Needed it to make him stronger. Needed it to help him kill Lilith. No matter how wrong it was.

Flare sat up, looking at Sam. "Sammy, lay down. You need to get some sleep."

Sam shook his head. "I-I can't sleep," he whispered. He was shaking, cold sweat forming on his forehead. "I need it." He closed his eyes, trying to fight his body's needs.

Flare hugged Sam. "I won't let you go there. Now go to sleep. You're going to make yourself sick."

Sam shivered, continuing to fight himself. His breaths were coming out in gasps, now. He was losing the raging war within himself. "Flare, please," he begged. "Let me go. Just one more time. I didn't get enough."

"Sammy, look at me." Sam did as he was told, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. He hated himself right now. "You have to stop this, Sam. You have to." She placed her hand over his. "The blood may make you stronger, but at a cost. It's turning you against the people you love."

Sam looked into her eyes. "It isn't turning me against anyone. I still love the people that I always loved. I just...I need the blood. I need to stop Lilith. If she breaks the seals, it's Hell on Earth. I can't let that happen. Flare, please, let me go."

"How about this," Flare started. "Why don't I go with you? And this is the _last_ time," she suggested.

"No," Sam protested. "No, no, no, no, no. Ruby wouldn't like that." He looked into Flare's eyes. "I need to go alone. Or else she won't give it to me. She doesn't like you." A tear fell from Sam's eye. "Please?"

"Fine," Flare mumbled ."But this is the last time." She lay back down on the bed turning away from Sam as tears started to stream down her face.

Sam knew Flare was mad, but he couldn't help it. Slowly, taking a deep breath, he lay down beside her, turning her back to face him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hold me," he begged. "Help me. Don't let me go. I want to stop." Tears streamed from his eyes, mixing with sweat, making his hair wet.

Flare looked at him, holding him like he asked her to. "All you had to do was ask," she whispered, lightly kissing him on the lips. Sam closed his eyes, feeling safe in Flare's arms.

Abbey walked into the diner, holding the door open for Dean. "What do you think? Cheeseburger, fries, and pie?" She smiled, shaking her head. "God, I love pie."

"You're the best," Dean said, shaking his head and smiling.

Abbey smiled. "Thank you." She looked away, confused. "Why?"

"Someone else who likes pie just as much as I do. And she's a chick."

Abbey laughed. "Oh please, I love pie way more than you do."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hmmm...I'd love to. I'm always up for a challenge."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and huge gusts of wind blew through. Two men walked in, followed by a blonde woman. Abbey froze. Her breath caught in her throat. "Demons," she whispered to Dean.

"Abbey, run, get Flare and Sam, now," Dean whispered.

Abbey was frozen. She couldn't move. She knew what they wanted; her. And there was no way she was getting away from them. "I can't move," Abbey whispered, trying with all her might.

One of the demons walked closer to Dean, but was sure to keep his distance so Dean couldn't hit him. Or kill him. "We want the girl."

"Over my dead body," Dean growled.

"That could be arranged," the demon snarled, whipping his hand out, causing Dean to fly into the wall. The second demon came over to help the first as they grabbed Abbey's arms, dragging her towards Lilith.

"No!" Abbey screamed. "Let me go!" But they were too strong, and they drug her out of the diner. Suddenly, she felt a pinch in her arm. She looked down at the pain, seeing a needle. They had just drugged her. They threw her into the back seat of the car and began to drive off, just as everything went black.

"No, Abbey!" Dean yelled, struggling to get away from the wall.

Abbey woke up in what looked like an old abandoned church. She was tied to a table, and there were satanic symbols all over the walls. She looked around the room, searching for any sign that she wasn't alone. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a familiar figure walked through. "Carrie?" she asked, as her sister walked closer. "Carrie, what are you doing?"

"Lilith is sorry she couldn't make it," Carrie answered. "But she said I could complete the ritual. And bring us one step closer to Armageddon." Carrie climbed on top of her sister, straddling her hips. Slowly, she leaned down so she could whisper in her ear. "You're the sixty-fifth seal, Abbey." Abbey struggled, whimpering when she couldn't get away. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm about to break it. But in order for that to happen. I'm going to have to kill you." Abbey whimpered again, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"Carrie," Abbey pleaded, "please, don't do this. I'm your sister. You don't want to kill me."

"Sorry," Carrie answered. "But I have to." She brought the knife she had been holding down, thrusting it into Abbey's stomach.

Abbey gasped as the blade went into her flesh. The tears fell from her eyes, and she screamed as Carrie thrust the knife upward, cutting deeper, farther. Slowly, Abbey began to drift asleep, knowing she was dying. She remembered the feeling, back when Ava had done it. The last thing she saw was the malicious look on Carrie's face.

Dean kicked the door down and saw Carrie with a bloody knife in her hand. Memories of when Sam died came flashing back into his mind. "No!" he yelled, ramming into Carrie.

Carrie flew into the wall, caught off guard. "Dean! That's a bad boy!" She threw a punch, hitting him in the jaw. Then, she grabbed his collar, ramming him into the wall, pinning him there, her knife held close to his neck. "What's the matter, Dean? Did I kill your girlfriend? Aw, poor baby."

Dean kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground. He grabbed the knife away from her and plunged it into her heart. "How's that feel, you little bitch?" he spat before running over to Abbey. "Hey, Abbey, your going to be okay. You're going to be okay. It's just a scratch."

Abbey chuckled, "Just a scratch," she moaned. "No, Dean, I'm going to die. I can feel it. The same feeling as last time." She gasped, finding it harder to fight to stay awake. "Dean, I want you to take care of Flare. She's not as strong as she thinks she is." She cried out in pain as it became harder to breathe. "I love you," she whispered, just as her body gave. She lay lifeless on the table, a final tear falling from her eye, staining her cold, dead cheek.

"No, Abbey, wake up. Please!" Dean said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, Castiel appeared. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Dean, it's over, she has passed."

Dean pushed Castiel's hand off of him. "Why didn't you help?! Why didn't you save her?!"

Castiel ignored him. "Dean do you know what this means? She was sixty five. There is only one seal left to break before Lucifer rises. You cannot let that happen!"

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Mind your tongue, Dean," Castiel warned. "Now, go to Sam and stop Lilith before she unleashes Hell on Earth." With that, Castiel disappeared.

Flare felt odd, like something bad may have happened. "Sammy," she said quietly, "I have a bad feeling." When he didn't answer, she looked over at him seeing that he was sleeping. She smiled, glad that he was finally able to rest.

Suddenly, Sam's eyes shot open, and he sat straight up. He pointed to his cell phone sitting on the table. "Call Dean," he ordered. "I need to talk to him."

Flare quickly grabbed the phone and called Dean. "Here," she said, handing him the phone.

Dean cut the ropes that were tying Abbey to the table before he picked her up. "I'm so sorry, Abbey," he whispered as he looked down at the body. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Dean?" Sam said when he heard him answer. He noticed his voice was sad. "It's true, isn't it? I had another nightmare. For the first time since Azazel died I had a nightmare. Is she dead?" He was about to cry.

Dean was silent for a long moment. "I couldn't save her, Sammy," he finally answered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Is who dead?" Flare asked.

Sam's eyes widened. "So, that's what? How many seals are gone, now?" His heart raced as he realized they were nearing the apocalypse. They were so close, now it was like they had one foot in Hell.

"One," Dean mumbled.

"Sam, is Abbey okay?" Flare asked, lightly touching his arm.

"One?" Sam repeated. "Dean get over here, now. We have to think this through." Sam hung up the phone, looking into Flare's eyes. "I'm sorry. Abbey's dead. Carrie killed her. And there's only one seal left to break before Lucifer walks free."

Flare shook her head, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. "A-A-Abbey is d-dead? No, no, no, no, no! Don't lie to me! Just don't!" she cried.

"I'm not lying," Sam promised. "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

Dean placed Abbey's body in the back seat of the Impala, driving to bury her before he went back to the motel. He pulled into the parking lot and just sat there, staring at the stairs he and Abbey had shared their first kiss on. Tears fell relentlessly.

"No!" Flare sobbed, falling to her knees.

Sam bit his bottom lip. He knew what he had to do. He needed to get back to Ruby. He needed to drink her blood and become stronger. Slowly, he stood up, walking out of the house without a word. He pulled out his cell phone, instantly dialing Ruby's number. "I need to see you. Now!" he ordered, slamming the phone shut. He was so intent on reaching Ruby, he didn't even notice Dean sitting in the parking lot.


	15. Hallucinations

**A/N: **Thank you for all the support! Only two more chapters! The I can get started on the sequel, huh? Haha. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and enjoy. And remember, reviews are loved.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HALLUCINATIONS**

Sam met Ruby outside the warehouse. He wrapped his arm around her waist and drug her inside, slamming her into the wall. "She killed her! She killed Abbey, Ruby! There's one seal left!" He grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall, holding it there. "We need to stop her, Ruby." He pulled the knife out of her pant leg, slicing her forearm, instantly covering the wound with his mouth and drinking deep.

Ruby gasped, surprised by how rough Sam was being. He had never been so forceful before. She smiled, realizing that she had Sam right where she wanted him. "Sam," she gasped, "baby, I don't have enough blood to give you. Not enough that you need. Enough to kill Lilith." She looked into his eyes as he pulled away. "But I know someone who does."

Sam smiled. "Take me. I want it. Need it. Lilith has to die."

"Wait," Ruby ordered. "All in good time." She suddenly changed their positions, pinning Sam to the wall, now. "I want something from you, first." Quickly, she moved closer to Sam, capturing his mouth with hers. "Mmmm..." she moaned. "Sam, I want you."

Sam gently pushed her away, holding her at arms length. He looked into her dark brown eyes. "If I do this...then can we stop Lilith? No questions asked? No more waiting. Just stopping?"

"Of course, Sam," Ruby smiled.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, nodding his approval. He pulled her into him, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. Roughly, he pushed her to the bed, throwing her down on it and crawling on top of her, straddling her hips. He closed his eyes, hating himself for what he was doing as he allowed Ruby to unbutton his shirt. He flipped them over, forcing Ruby on top of him. Then, he lay there and let her have her way with him.

Dean slowly got out of the car, walking to the motel. Once inside, he saw Flare laying on the floor, sobbing. He kneeled down next to her. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he promised. "She's at peace now."

Flare looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears. "I'm alone," she cried. "My family's gone." Dean pulled her into a brotherly hug. "I'm all alone," she cried into his shoulder.

He looked at her as she sobbed into his leather clad shoulder. "Flare," he whispered forcefully. "There is more than one type of family." Once Dean had Flare calmed down, he stood up. "I'm going to find Sammy," he informed her.

"I'll come, too," she said, standing. "I can track better on foot, so just follow me in the Impala." Dean nodded, closing the motel door behind him.

Sam pulled himself from the bed, the blanket falling from him, leaving him naked and exposed in the middle of the room. "I'm going to take a shower. When I come back...you'll give me what I need. And then we'll kill Lilith." Before Ruby answered, Sam walked to the bathroom, turning on the water as hot as he could stand it and stepping under it. He felt dirty; gross; used. He wanted to wash Ruby's hands away from his body, but no matter how hard he scrubbed, he couldn't get the feeling to go away.

When he finally got out of the shower, there was a woman tied to the end table. Once Ruby saw Sam, she sliced the woman's forearm open. "Drain her, Sam. And then you''ll be ready."

Sam walked over to the woman, and kneeled down in front of her. He stared into her black eyes, like he was teasing his prey. Slowly, he lapped the blood that was dripping from the wound, preparing to devour all of this demon's life force.

Suddenly, Flare burst through the warehouse door, Dean right behind her. Dean looked at Sam, shocked. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled.

Quickly, Sam jumped to his feet. If he wouldn't have grabbed his towel, it would have fallen right off his body. "Dean, it's not what it looks like," Sam tried to explain.

"Not what it looks like?!" Dean yelled, crossing his arms. "You're drinking demon blood!"

"I-I trusted you, Sam," Flare whispered. "I didn't tell Dean about this because you said you wanted to quit. Wanted to get help."

Dean looked at Flare, then back at Sam. "Get some clothes on, Sam, we're leaving."

"No, Dean," Sam protested, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. "I need this. It helps me get stronger. It's going to help me kill Lilith. I can't stop now."

"Sam, now!" Dean yelled.

"Sammy, please," Flare begged.

Sam grit his teeth. This wasn't fair. It was two against one. Ruby had split the second she saw Dean. Reluctantly, he grabbed his shirt and walked out the door, not caring if Dean and Flare were following. He got into the front seat of the Impala, making sure he slammed the door to let Dean know how upset he was.

Dean got into the driver's seat and Flare got into the back. She looked out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sam sat in the passenger seat, biting his bottom lip. He was biting it so hard that it began to bleed, but he didn't care, he just continued to gnaw at it, sucking the blood into his mouth and drinking it like he had done with Ruby's. He looked over at Dean. "You're mad," he stated the obvious.

"You think?" Dean growled.

Flare looked at Sam, noticing he was bleeding. "Here," she said, offering him a tissue. "You're bleeding."

Sam took the tissue and wiped his lip. "Don't be mad at me, Dean. I did what I had to do. Lilith killed Abbey. Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my position? If this was the only way to kill Lilith? You wouldn't drink Ruby's blood?"

Dean thought for a second. "No, I wouldn't. I loved Abbey, but I wouldn't stoop to that level, Sam." He shook his head, fighting the tears that were stinging his eyes. "And you, Flare! What the hell were you thinking not telling me about this?!"

"I was just--" she began.

"Leave her alone, Dean," Sam interjected. "I told her not to tell you. Because I knew you wouldn't understand."

"You're damn right I wouldn't understand!" Dean shouted. He turned his attention to Flare. "Once we get to Bobby's, I don't want to see your face again."

Sam shook his head. "Shut the hell up, Dean!" he ordered. "Flare's my girlfriend and I want to see her again. Just because you couldn't protect Abbey, doesn't mean you're going to stop me from keeping Flare in my life." He looked back at Flare. "Don't listen to a damn thing he says," Sam told her, looking back at Dean. "He thinks he's the boss, but he's not!"

Dean shook his head. "She's not human, Sam. She's a thing! We kill her kind!"

Sam closed his eyes, annoyed by Dean's stupidity. "We've never killed forest elves before, Dean. And besides, Abbey had demon blood in her. And so do I. Do you want to kill me, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, I don't, Sam." He glanced to the right, seeing a forest. Slamming on the breaks, he looked at Flare. "Get out."

"But I--" Flare started.

"Now!" Dean yelled, cutting her off. Flare swung the door open, getting out and slamming it closed once more. "If I see you again," Dean warned, "I will end you."

"Dean!" Sam protested. "No, Flare, get back in the car, now!"

"I-I don't want to come between you and your brother," Flare whimpered.

"You won't," Sam promised. "Dean's just being a hot-headed jerk. If he really wanted you gone he would have drove away by now. Ge back in."

Flare looked at Dean, noticing he had tears in his eyes. "Get in," Dean ordered, a tear trickling down his cheek. Flare did as she was told.

Once she was situated, she leaned forward towards Sam. "Sam, could you sit back here?"

Sam climbed out of the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him. Then, he climbed into the back, staring out the window once more, silent as Dean began to drive. Meanwhile, Flare glanced at Sam, frowning at his silence and mood.

Sam closed his eyes, thinking about how much he needed to get back to Ruby. He felt Flare touch his arm lightly, and he fought the urge to shrug her hand away, not feeling worthy of her concern right now. However, he didn't want to upset her. _Finally_ he thought as they pulled up beside Bobby's house. He practically got out of the car while it was still moving. He waited for Dean to lead the way inside.

Dean knocked on the door. "Bobby, it's us. Open up." As they waited for Bobby to answer the door, Sam closed his eyes, wishing Ruby was here with him to give him what he needed. He had given her what she wanted, and she hadn't paid him back. That bitch.

"Hey," Flare whispered, looking into Sam's eyes, "it's going to be okay."

"I'm not worried," Sam assured her. "Just tired."

Finally, Bobby pulled the door open. "Hey!" he greeted. "Well, get in here, ya idjits, I don't got all day." He gave Dean a knowing glance as he passed him. They had a plan for Sam. They walked inside, greeting Bobby with large smiles.

Flare looked around the room, amazed by how many books Bobby had in his collection. "Wow," she mumbled.

Bobby looked at her and smiled. "I know, I have quite the collection." Again, he looked at Dean, waiting for the signal. "Just don't touch anything, missy. They're all in order."

"Yeah, okay," Flare smiled.

Dean looked at Sam, sadness etched into his handsomely rugged features. Looking at Bobby, his eyes growing even more sad if possible, he nodded.

Seeing the signal, Bobby grabbed one of Sam's arms, Dean grabbing the other, and they drug him downstairs. All the while he was kicking and screaming. "What are you doing?!" Sam demanded. "Dean! Bobby! Let me go!"

"We're doing this for your own good, boy," Bobby answered, shoving him into his panic room and slamming the door. He looked over at Dean, and the hurt in his eyes broke Bobby's heart.

Hearing Sam yelling, Flare quickly turned around. She ran down the steps, following Dean and Bobby. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Go upstairs," Dean ordered.

"No!" Flare objected.

Sam beat on the door. "Let me out of here!" he yelled. "Dean! Dean, please! I'm sorry about the demon blood, I'll stop, I promise! Dean!"

Flare looked at Bobby and then Dean. "You locked him in there?" she asked, shocked.

Dean couldn't meet her gaze. "It's for his own good," he mumbled, almost as if he were telling himself. He turned to the stairs and walked back up, leaving Flare and Bobby alone.

"Dean!" Sam continued to yell.

Bobby shook his head, feeling sorry for Sam. "It's best if we go upstairs," he said to Flare, leading her up the steps.

"No, I'm staying down here," Flare said pushing past Bobby. "You can trust me with him." She sat down on the floor, her back pressed against the safe door.

"If you let him out," Bobby started, "you'll have to deal with Dean." He turned, walking up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he looked at Dean. "How are you holding up, Dean?"

Finally, Sam stopped beating on the door. He sank to the floor, tears staining his cheeks. "Dean, please," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Dean glanced at Bobby then back out the window. "Fine."

Sam felt like he had been in this room for hours. Alone. He cowered in the corner of the safe room. Suddenly, he saw Lilith. "Dean!" he screamed. "Dean, help! Lilith is here!" He tried to crawl closer to the wall, but he was as close as he could possibly get. "Dean! Please, help me!" Sam didn't understand why his brother wasn't helping him. Had he really been that upset about the demon blood?

"Sammy," Flare begged, "it's all in your head. Please, pull through."

Sam closed his eyes tightly, telling himself Lilith wasn't actually there. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Flare took off the necklace her mother gave her and pushed it under the safe room door, thinking something of hers would calm him. He didn't even notice it he was so far gone.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, knowing seeing Sam like this was tearing him apart. "It's okay to admit you're not holding up very well. I mean, it's Sam." He closed his eyes and fought the urge to throw his hands over his ears as he heard Sam screaming for Dean. Dean stayed silent, tears rolling down his cheeks. Bobby looked away, unable to bear Dean's tears.

Sam had been silent for almost an hour, and Bobby was beginning to get worried. He looked at Dean. "Do you think he's okay down there?" he asked, fearing Flare may have let him out and they had run off.

Sam opened his eyes, seeing Dean standing in the doorway. "Dean?" he asked. "Oh, thank God. Are you letting me out now?"

"No, Sammy," Dean answered, glaring at him. "We need to talk."

"Dean?"

Dean walked closer. "You were drinking blood, and you didn't tell me. You kept it a secret from me. Your own brother."

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think--"

"Didn't want me to think what, Sam? That you're a monster?" Sam lowered his head, ashamed. "Because that's what you are, Sam."

Sam looked back up at Dean. "Dean..."

"You're sick! You're a vampire, Sam!" Sam shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. "And I know what I have to do."

Sam jumped back, slamming his body into the wall as he saw Dean pull a mean looking knife out of his waistband. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"You're a monster, Sammy. And I kill monsters." he rushed Sam, ready to attack.

Sam grabbed Dean's wrists, holding the knife away from his throat. "Dean, no! Dean, stop! I'm your brother! You don't want to kill me! Dean, please!"

Bobby looked at the stairs, wondering what Sam was talking about.

Dean looked at Bobby. "He must be hallucinating," he mumbled. "Dammit, Sammy!" Again, he looked at Bobby. "How long is this going to be going on?"

Bobby shook his head. "I don't know, Dean. Maybe you should go talk to him. Try to get through to him. He keeps yelling for you."

Sam suddenly realized that Dean wasn't actually in the room. Faintly, he heard Flare's voice outside the door. "Flare? Are you out there?"

Flare looked up. "Yes, Sammy, I haven't left since they put you in here."

"Flare, let me out, please," Sam begged. "I don't belong in here. We have to go stop Lilith. Flare, baby, please."

Flare stayed quiet for a moment "I can't, Sammy. Dean and Bobby will kill me."

Sam slammed his fist into the door again. "Why?! I thought you loved me! You lied!" More tears stained his cheeks. "Dean! Dean!" he screamed, wanting his brother more now than he ever thought possible. "Dean, please! I need you!"

"I do love you, Sammy. More than anything."

"Don't lie to me!" Sam yelled. He took a few deep, calming breaths. "Go get Dean. I want my brother." He closed his eyes. "Please?"

Flare looked at the ground. "Fine," she said slowly walking upstairs. "Dean, Sam wants to talk," she mumbled, her voice full of sadness.

Dean nodded and walked down the stairs. "What, Sam?"


	16. The Beginning to the End

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for all of their support throughout this fic. Sadly, this is the last chapter. But, if you want me to continue with the sequel, please let me know. Anyway, Roxy and I decided to do this last part like the finale of the show. Therefore, at the end, it's kind of taken from season four's finale, _Lucifer Rising_. It's not verbatim, but it's close. Enjoy! And review and tell me if you want me to post the sequel!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE BEGINNING TO THE END**

"Dean?" Sam asked, his spirits rising. "Dean, are you really there?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, closing his eyes at how broken his baby brother sounded. "Now what do you want?"

Sam could tell Dean was mad. "Dean, I'm so sorry. Please...don't be mad at me." He closed his eyes as more tears fell. Slowly, he opened his closed fist, resting his palm on the cold iron door. "You're all the family I have left in this world. I need you. Help me, big brother. Please?"

"Sammy..." Dean started, fighting his tears. Figuring this was a private moment, Flare walked outside.

Sam sighed. "Tell me you're not mad," he begged. "Please. Tell me."

"I'm not mad, Sammy. I'm just worried about you."

"Dean...we have to stop Lilith," Sam suggested. "Let me out of here. Please? We can kill her together."

"I can't let you out, Sam. Not yet."

Sam sniffled. "Well, could you at least stay here and keep me company?"

"Sure, Sam." He sat on the floor, staying silent, his back pressed against the door.

Sam did the same, not knowing Dean was sitting that way; just out of instinct, trying to get closer to his brother. He threw his head back gently, resting it against the door as well. ""Keep talking to me, Dean. Just to let me know that you're still there." he felt a little more safe than he had earlier now that he had his big brother in the room with him. And now that he knew Dean wasn't mad at him.

At the sound of Sam's voice, Dean let his head fall back to lay on the door. "Flare looked broken up when she came to get me."

"It's because I'm not talking to her right now. I just wanted to see you."

"She's just worried about you, Sam. She loves you. You should cherish that."

Sam nodded. "I know." He took a deep, labored breath. "Dean, I need help."

"I'll help you, Sammy. But you have to help me help you." He closed his eyes. "Stop drinking blood."

"Dean..." Sam cried. "...let me out. I don't like it in here. Please?"

Noticing Sam neglected to answer his request, he knew Sam had other plans when he got out. "Sammy..."

Sam closed his eyes, letting the breath he had been holding out slowly. "That means you're not going to do it," he cried. "You're leaving me in here...alone." Sam shifted so that he was on his hands and knees, facing the door. He placed an open palm on the door. "Dean, please...open the door," he begged. There was no answer. He beat the door with his open hand, rising to his feet. "Dammit, Dean! Why are you doing this to me?! You promised to protect me! You said you'd never do anything to hurt me!"

Dean stood as though Sam could see him. "I am protecting you, Sam! From that bitch, Ruby!"

Sam chuckled. "Don't call her that, Dean. She's done nothing but be there for me. You were gone! And she was there! You left me all alone! And she was all I had! She took care of me!"

"By feeding you demon blood?! That's not taking care of you, Sam! That's killing you!"

"No, Dean, it's helping me. It's making me stronger."

"No, Sam, it's not. It's a drug."

Sam sighed. "Dean, let me out, please?"

"No, Sam!"

"Dean..." Sam started, sighing. "I know what you think. You think I'm a monster. A vampire. You want to end me, but you won't. Because I'm your brother. You think I'm evil. Disgusting. Tainted. That's why you have me locked in here like some kind of wild animal."

"Shut up, Sam. I'm trying to keep you safe," Dean said before walking upstairs.

Hearing Dean walking up the steps, Sam scrambled to his feet. "Dean! Dean, don't leave! You said you'd stay with me! Dean, come back!" He sank to the floor, crying. "Come back," he whispered.

Flare stood outside, trying to ignore the conversation going on between Sam and Dean, but the shouting made it almost impossible. Suddenly, Ruby walked up to Flare. "So, you and Dean are torturing Sam, now, huh?" She chuckled. "You little bitch."

"Get away from me, you scum sucking bitch," Flare shot back.

"Do you even know what you're doing to Sam right now?" Ruby yelled, furious. "You're killing him! He needs to be with me. He needs to have my blood. It's what keeps him sane!" She shook her head. "And you're helping to keep it from him." She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. "No wonder he has sex with me and not you. You don't love him. Not like he loves you. And that's probably why he keeps coming back to me."

Flare shook her head. "D-Demons lie! You're lying!"

Ruby smiled. "Ask him yourself."

Flare ran at Ruby, ramming into her. "I will kill you! If it's the last thing I do, I will kill you!"

Ruby pushed Flare off of her, causing Flare to fall on her backside. "If you loved Sam, you would get him out of that room," she spat before she turned and walked away.

Flare curled up into a ball and started to sob. "Abbey...I need you here with me. I feel so alone."

Suddenly, a figure appeared before Flare. "Hey, Flare. You look like Hell," the girl informed, walking closer to her. "Believe me, I would know."

"A-Abbey?" Flare whispered, slowly sitting up.

"Nope, sorry, Carrie. I'm here to help you."

"G-Get away," Flare warned, throwing her hand out in front of her to put distance between herself and Carrie.

"Keep your shorts on," Carrie said, taking a seat next to Flare. "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up at Flare. "Tonight. Lilith is going to break the final seal. Sam is the only one who can stop her. You have to let him out. Save the world."

"Why should I trust you? You killed my sister."

"Because the world depends on it. Carrie looked into Flare's eyes. "But hey, maybe the world would be better off if Lucifer was walking amongst the people." With that, she disappeared.

"Maybe we should just let him out," Dean spoke. He was merely thinking aloud, but he got a response.

Bobby looked up at Dean. "You know the minute we do, he'll just go back to Ruby." He sighed. He sighed. "But it's up to you. You're his brother."

Dean stayed silent, thinking, as he stared out the window. This was so hard. He loved his brother, and he wanted to do what's best for him. However, at the same time, Dean didn't think Sam knew he had his best interests in mind. It hurt Dean to think Sam was under the impression that Dean was just trying to hurt him. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Well," Bobby asked, "what's it going to be, boy?"

Flare walked into the house again. "Sammy?"

"Flare?" Sam asked. "Dean won't let me out."

"If this is wrong, I'm sorry," Flare said to herself before she opened the safe room door.

Sam looked at Flare, standing. "You're letting me out?"

"Y-Yes."

Sam touched her shoulder. "You look scared."

"Dean is going to kill me."

"No, I won't let him. You're coming with me." Sam walked towards the back exit. "Come on." Once outside, Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Ruby. "I'm ready. I'm out. Meet me." He looked back at Flare. "Come on. It's time to finish this." Flare felt like this whole thing was wrong, but she loved Sam, so she followed him.

He met Ruby in by the warehouse. She was in her car. "Get in," she ordered. Sam climbed in the passenger seat, telling Flare to get in the back. Once they were in, Ruby sped away. Finally, she stopped. "Okay," she started, climbing out of the car. "this is about two miles from where Lilith is." She looked at Sam who had also climbed out of the car. "You know what you have to do." She walked back to the trunk and opened it, hauling out a girl who was kicking and screaming. "The demon in her is dormant. It went into hiding when it found out our plans for it." She threw her into Sam's arms, and he caught her, looking at Ruby. Ruby cut the girl's throat. "Drain her, Sammy."

Sam looked at the blood dripping from the wound. He covered the wound with his mouth, drinking deep until there was nothing left to drink. While he was doing this, he forgot that Flare was there; focused only on the blood he was getting.

_I can't do this_ Flare thought as she turned her gaze away from Sam drinking more demon blood. Quietly, she opened the door and ran back to Bobby's house.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, seeing that Sam was gone.

"What is it, Dean?" Bobby asked, walking down the stairs. When he saw Sam was gone, he sighed, shaking his head. "Dammit!" He grabbed his gun. "We have to go find him."

"Flare let him out!" Dean yelled matter-of-factly. "I'm going to kill her!"

Bobby shook his head. "Now, don't go doing anything stupid, boy. Right now, we need to find Sam."

Ruby smiled as Sam let the girl's body drop to the ground. He looked up at Ruby, his eyes having a slight darkness to them. "Where's Flare?" he asked.

"She ran off when you were drinking. But who cares?" She pressed her body closer to Sam's. "Let's go kill Lilith. You're ready."

Sam smiled, capturing Ruby's mouth in a hard kiss. He shoved her away once he was finished. "Drive," he ordered. Ruby listened, reaching their destination in minutes. They walked into the church, seeing Lilith.

"Dean!" Flare yelled, running into Bobby's house. "Dean!" He turned, pointing his gun at her. She threw her hands up. "I know where Sam is."

"Take me," he ordered.

"I can't. We'll never make it there in time. Have Castiel take you."

"Cas, I need some help down here!"

Castiel appeared, worried. "Dean, there's not much time. Lilith ___is_ the final seal, and Sam is about to break it! Go now!" He placed a hand on Dean's forehead, teleporting him to the church where Sam was.

Sam walked into the room Lilith was in, stopping inches from her. "I've been waiting a long time for this," he said, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Lilith turned, smirking. "I was wondering when you would show up. But, Sam, you're not strong enough to defeat me. Lucifer will walk."

Sam shot his hand out, concentrating on one thing and one thing only; killing Lilith.

Ruby turned to look at Dean as he appeared in the church. She smiled maliciously, throwing her hand out, closing the door so Dean couldn't get in.

Sam's eyes turned inky black as Lilith convulsed and glowed from the inside. He had done it. He killed Lilith.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, beating on the door that separated them, trying to get him to stop. "Sammy!"

Flare looked at Castiel. "I need to help them. Send me there."

"I cannot do that," Castiel answered.

"Castiel, please."

Castiel looked away, looking as though he was watching some distant movie on the floor. "It is too late," he whispered. He looked back up at her. "Lucifer is free."

Flare continued to sob as Castiel disappeared.

"You did it," Ruby breathed. "You broke the seal."

"What?" Sam asked. "No, I just killed Lilith."

"Lilith was the last seal. You brought him forth."

"No, I just killed Lilith. I stopped it!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal," Ruby said fervently. 'And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh, my God," Sam whispered, almost inaudibly. He fell to his hands and knees, wishing now more than ever that his brother was with him.

"Guess again," Ruby said, delighted.

Sam thrust his hand forward, trying to exorcise Ruby, but failing miserably, instead falling to his knees again. She laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. You're not strong enough right now." She cut her forearm, showing Sam the wound. "You want?" She smiled, covering the wound with her own mouth and drinking deep, making little moaning noises as she did.

"The blood," Sam realized. "You poisoned me!"

Ruby smiled at him, licking the blood off of her lips.

Sam barely noticed when the door opened and Dean walked through. Ruby however, did notice. She turned, looking at him. "You're too late," she declared.

"I don't care," Dean hissed. He pulled out the knife he and Sam had used to kill so many demons before Ruby, advancing on her. Once Sam realizes what Dean is doing, he stands, holding Ruby in place to insure she doesn't get away as Dean rams the knife into her abdomen, twisting it angrily. And just as Lilith had, she flickered from within, gasping. Sam let her go and he and Dean watched as she fell to the floor, dead.

Dean and Sam stared at each other for a few quiet moments before Sam broke. "I'm sorry," he cried, tears rapidly falling.

Dean looked at Sam, his hard expression softening a bit. He hated seeing Sam this way. Suddenly, a white light emerged from the perfectly patterned portal created by Lilith's blood. Dean grabbed Sam's jacket, ready to pull him away. "Sammy, let's go," he ordered.

Sam clutched Dean's arm, unable to look away from the brilliant white light. "Dean...he's coming."


End file.
